Chaylor Romance Challenge
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: A collection of Chaylor oneshot stories for the Romance Challenge by KendrixAimeeOliver. Okay, so I'm back with another new chapter after long months of busy life. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 21: Watch Me, a continuation of 101 Kisses Chapter 22. Enjoy
1. Friends

**I decided to take up the Romance Challenge by KendrixAimeeOliver but for once. It won't be about Troy and Gabriella. It will be about Chad and Taylor. Hopefully you guys will like this as equally as the Troyella Romance Challenge that people make. Well this is my first challenge so wish me luck.**

**Category: **Friends

**Chapter: **Friends Forever

Chaylor-Chaylor-Chaylor-Chaylor-Chaylor-Chaylor-Chaylor-Chaylor-Chaylor-Chaylor-Chaylor

Chad laid on his bed thinking about the week's past. He and Taylor became really great friends since they tried to break up Gabriella and Troy. They always hanged out between classes and on the weekends. Yeah, they were like the best of friends like him and Chad were.

While Chad was trying to dose off, his cell phone rang that specific ringtone that let him know that Taylor was calling him. He reached over to his counter and got his cell phone. He answered the phone and heard a laugh on the other line.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Chad!" Taylor laughed.

"What are you doing?" he asked wondering why she was laughing on the phone.

"Oh, I'm watching Suite Life of Zack and Cody. It's so funny. Was I laughing into the phone?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, you kinda were," Chad replied as he unplugged his cell phone from his charger.

"Sorry about that. It's just so funny," she said.

"I've seen it a few times and it's ok."

"OK! You have got to be kidding me! It's not OK; it's awesome!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry. I need to catch up on the show then," he replied.

"Yeah. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just looking at the clouds as they roll by," he replied as he stepped outside.

"Oh, ok Mr. Nature Guy," Taylor snickered.

"Hey at least I take some time outside!" Chad snickered back.

"Whatever. I can't believe we are leaving high school in a few days,"

"Yeah, me neither."

"What are you planning on doing after high school. Like what college you're going to or what's gonna be your profession..."

"I get what your saying, Taylor. I don't really know yet."

"Haven't you gotten any basketball scholarships yet?"

"Two. One from UCLA and one from University of Florida.

"Wow. I would love to go to college in Florida."

"Yeah I know. I don't know which one to choose."

"Choose the one for UCLA!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to UCLA and you will be the only friend I will know from high school there."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! So will you go with me? PLEASE! As a good friend?"

"Ok, why not?"

"Great, thanks. Well I gotta go. Got school tomorrow."

"All right. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Chad."

"See ya Tay!"

"Wait, Chad? Are we gonna be friends forever? Since we are going to the same college?" Taylor asked.

"Unless you suddenly die this instant, yeah. We're friends forever, Taylor," Chad replied.

"Ok. Just wanted to know. See ya Chad!" Taylor said.

"Bye, Taylor," he replied as he hung up the phone. He looked up at the sun as it started to set on the west side. _'Yeah, we're friends forever,' _Chad thought. He went inside his house to get ready for school tomorrow.

End

**So what do you guys think? Cute or what? I think so myself. U guys know what to do! R&R. Next category: Songs. See ya later! Ciao, baby!**

**ThunderbirdWildcat**


	2. Song: Unfaithful

**Hey everyone! It's the ThunderbirdWildcat again. I hope you love the first chapter. Now the song I have is the one I just heard on the radio. It sounded like a real good song. So here's my next chapter. Hope you like it. On with the story!**

**Category: **Song

**Chapter: **I don't want to be... A murderer.

Cheating-Cheating-Cheating-Cheating-Cheating-Cheating-Cheating-Cheating-Cheating

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

I know that this is wrong. I had that feeling ever since I started going out with him. Knowing I was cheating on Chad on the other side. I feel really bad about it. I don't know how and why I went back to him. Maybe it was his charm that he always puts on me that I always fall for. He always does that to get his way. And he always gets his way, no matter what.

He just had to come back when me and Chad started going out. I guess he wanted me back so bad he would do anything. Even to make me cheat on my loving boyfriend. And I fell for it, like always.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_But the clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

I know it's a bad thing to do; to cheat on your boyfriend, but I can't really help it. I still have small feeling for Terrance. He's smart like me, loving, caring, and all the things that Chad is or will be. Some small part of me just wanted me to go out with Terrance that one night when he came back. He said it like it was a "friend" date. But it was more than just a "friend" date. It was way more than that. I just feel so unfaithful to Chad when I did that. I have a good feeling that Terrance will pull me into more stuff like that "date" we went on that day.

_And I know that he knows that I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wann take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer._

And yet he did it again. On me and Chad's 1 month anniversary. It was just me and Chad at Johnny Carino's and he had to be there. He cornered me near the bathrooms when I left Chad and started feeling up my skirt. I couldn't help but sigh because he had real soft hands and he knew what to do with them. His other hand touched my face and he whispered something in my ear to meet him at his house for real fun. I know I shouldn't went but he's so charming and I couldn't resist it. When I said 'ok', he pulled his hand from under my skirt and gave me a kiss on my check. Then he walked away. I went into the bathroom and straighten myself up before I went back to Chad. As I walked back to our table, I acted like I was finishing crying.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine. My mom called and said that my dad is back in the hospital again. Another heart attack. I have to go, Chad. I'm really sorry," I said to him.

That's the lie I always use to make my leave. It's always the first thing that runs through my mind to make up an excuse to leave. I'm guessing that he already knows that it's a lie now. I don't want to lie to him anymore but I don't want to leave Terrance waiting for me.

"All right," he sighs, "Hope your dad gets better."

"Thanks," I replied. I give him a kiss and his anniversary present, a small basketball frame with me and Chad's picture we took at the after party, and left the resterant. I looked back through the window and I saw him look at his present and put his head in his hands and sighing. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I head to my car on my way to Terrance's house before he realizes that I punked out on him.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss up on my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_Cause I know that he knows that I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wann take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer._

As I left Terrance's house again, I felt a little better, even though it was raining outside. I finally did what I wanted to do in a long time. I broke it off with him. He was kinda surprised and he knew the real reason. I didn't want to hurt Chad than I already did. We are now friends again and now I can go back to being with Chad all the time. I drive to Chad's house and I get nervous when I reach his front door. How can I tell him what I did behind his back? Will he take me back? Will he break up with me? I grew more nervous and I decided to keep it a secret like I always did. Until the front door opened.

_Our Love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore_

_Uh_

_Anymore (anymore)_

He's there at the door, like he was waiting there for me all this time. He's wearing his black jogging pants and a wife-beater. He stared at me while I was just shivering out in the rain. Part of my face is covered in raindrops and part of it is my real tears. He stands there and looks at me. Then he goes inside and closes the door. I failed again. He found out and didn't want me back. Now more tears come down my face. I sit down on his porch step and cry myself out while the rain is pouring down on me. Then the door opens again and rain isn't falling on me. I look up to see Chad with an umbrella under me and him. I continue crying and I confess all the things I did behind his back.

"I'm so sorry Chad. I know that I've been hurting you badly and I stopped. I love you and only you. I don't want to hurt you anymore," I cried.

All he says is "I know." He then envolves me in one of the most passionate kisses we have ever experiences. I can totally tell by then he forgave me and wanted me back too. He drops the umbrella outside and pulled me inside while we were still kissing. I jump up and put my legs around his waist. He holds my back and my legs for support as he takes me upstairs to his room. Chad's parents car wasn't outside so we had a good chance not to get caught.

We go to his room and he closes his door with his foot. He puts me up against the door and we start another make-out session. Then, he breaks the kiss to take off my blouse and for me to take off his wife-beater. He then lays me on his bed and we started kissing again as we started taking off each other's clothes...

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer _

So here I am now. Laying on Chad after we had made love for the first time. He softly combs my hair and kiss down on my hair. I'm glad that he forgave me. Now I don't wanna hurt him anymore or ever again. I brush my hands on Chad's anniversary gift to me, a engraved locket with the letters C&T on the outside. I had almost killed him with my cheating and now I'm here with him again. Our relationship lasting forever. Never ever ever again will I hurt him or him hurting me. We learned that lesson now.

_A murderer_

_No no no_

_Yeah yeah_

_-fin-_

**So what did you guys think about this one? Kinda long, I know. I just wanted to express my creative energy into this one category. This is probably the first time I've ever wrote a story about cheating, more importantly Taylor cheating on Chad. Now that is one weird idea. We can all expect Chad to cheat on Taylor but the other way around? NO WAY! So, I just wanted to see how it would work if we flipped the swtches to make Taylor cheat on Chad. You guys know what to do! R&R! I hope to have a lot of review over THIS chapter. I'm still working on Walk Me Home. The next chapter should be out there in a few days. I promise. This is the first time that I worked on 2 stories at the same time. Give me reviews on Walk Me Home and this story. Hope you liked it! Ciao, baby**

**ThunderbirdWildcat**

**P.S.- My story is dedicated to my best guy-friend Terrance. He wanted to be mentioned in one of my lovely stories! And he kinda is; in it a cheating kind of way. LOL!**


	3. Sports

**Hey everyone! I'm back again with a new category. Thanks for all the reviews and I really appreciate them. I also wanted you guys to know that I just put up a new chapter of Walk Me Home so after this, you can go and check it out. Now here's Chapter 3 of Chaylor Romance Challenge.**

**Category: **Sports

**Title: **Nervous but Strong

**Breathe, Chad breathe! Ok. I can do this. I can do this. The biggest game of the year: state championships. We made through county championship now its the big thing. Coach has pushing us hard and long for this exact game. I haven't gotten time to hang out with Taylor ever since the invintational. She's been kinda avoiding me. I hope she's at this game. I need her here more than ever. **

**Now the coach is calling everyone out. I'm getting ready to go out to the gym. Troy's giving me pats on the back saying good luck and I say the same thing back to him. The announcer calls our team name and we are running out of the locker room into the screaming gym. As I look out, everyone's cheering and some are booing but it made me more nervous. I walk over to our side of the gym and look out at the crowd. I can't even see her. Maybe she decided not to come at all. Now I'm a nervous wreck.**

**The game's getting ready to start and she's still not here. I sigh and head out to my spot on the court. My nerves are calming down a bit but I'll manage. The ball is thrown up and my game is beginning.**

**AFTERMATH-AFTERMATH-AFTERMATH-AFTERMATH-AFTERMATH-AFTERMATH-**

**The game went by real fast. We almost lost and I had the ball. I blocked this one guy's lay-up and now I'm driving down the court. Troy and Zeke are open and I'm getting real nervous. I look at both of them and at the crowd. Then I see her. Taylor's right there in the front with Gabriella like she always does on our games. She smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up. I smile back at her. **

**10 seconds left on the clock and Coach is yelling at me to do something. I get my head back in the game and pass the ball to Troy. He fakes and passes it back to me. **

**5...4...3...2...**

**I drive to the edge of the goal and make a lay-up and it made it in at the last second. The crowd goes wild and we get the last point. The whole team comes up to me and lifts me up in the air. The coach is trying to get through everyone and he gives me the winning trophy. I hold it up in the air and show off to everyone what a champ I am. **

**The team lets me down and I give the trophy back to Troy. I race off to find Taylor still in her seat in the front. **

**"Good game," Taylor said to me when I sat next her.**

**"Thanks," I replied. "Where were you?"**

**"Scholastic Decathalon meet. We lost," she said pitifully.**

**"Sorry about that," I replied. I put my arm around her and she puts her head on my shoulder. "Did you try your best?"**

**"Not really. I was still thinking about how much I wanted to be at your game and how much you wanted me there," she replied.**

**"That's not a good reason why you didn't focus on the meet, Taylor," I said to her.**

**All she did was look at me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I'm sorry that I avoided you for the past week and so," she apologized.**

**I kissed her on the forehead. "It's ok. Come on, let's get out of here," I told her.**

**She stood up and stretched. We were the only ones left in the gym and they were getting ready to close down. I helped her down the bleachers when she decided to do something I wouldn't expect.**

**"Race ya to the car," she told me.**

**"You're on!" I replied as I got a headstart. She gasped and tried to catch up to me. Then she got ahead of me. I'm telling you; she should be on the track team.**

**--------------------------End---------------------------------**

**I know. Kinda sucked. I'm on writer's block badly. Need more ideas fast. This was the best that I can do, so you guys know what to do. Read and Review!**

**ThunderbirdWildcat**


	4. Let Me Tell You A Story, First Date

**Hey Everyone! I'm back again with new chapter for all of my stories. I hope you liked 'Sexy Love' (if you haven't read it, go check it out and review it PLEASE!) b/c there is way more stories where that came from. So, here's the newest and latest chapter for Chaylor Romance Challenge. Enjoy!**

**Theme(s): **Let Me Tell You A Story... & First Date

**Chapter: **First Date Memoirs

"Michelle, are you ready for your date?" Taylor asked from her daughter's door.

"Yeah but I don't wanna go," 15 year old Michelle replied.

Taylor sighed and opened the door to find Michelle with Grace, her Boston Terrier puppy, on her bed. Taylor sat on Michelle's bed and asked, "What's wrong? Haven't you been waiting for this date all your life?"

"I know I have, mom, but what if something goes bad? I want this date to be perfect," Michelle said.

" It will be perfect," Taylor replied as she scooted next to her daughter.

"Oh yeah? How do you know, mom?" Michelle asked.

"Because I've been on a first date too," Taylor replied as she petted Grace.

"Really? How was it?" Michelle eagerly asked.

"Let me tell you: It wasn't that perfect," Taylor said.

"It wasn't? Where did you go?" Michelle asked again.

"Well, your father decided to surprise me on our first date with tickets to see the Phoenix Suns go against the Houston Rockets," Taylor told her.

"Tickets to a basketball game! That's where he took you for your first date! That sucks, mom," Michelle replied.

"It didn't suck, Michelle. It was actually a good game. The Suns won the game and guess what your father did during halftime?"

"What did he do?"

"There was a shoot off from the free throw line during halftime and he signed me up for it. Of course, I was scared to shoot a basketball in front of thousands of people so Chad had to come with me. I got up there and Chad was standing behind me and helped me make all 3 shots."

"Wow. What happened after that?"

"Well, we won or I won, and we got to see all the Suns players after the game. In the end, it all turned out that your father's cousin was on that team."

"Really? I have a family member that's on the NBA?"

"Yep and I couldn't believe it either. But overall, it wasn't a perfect date like I wanted. It was a great first date, in your father's point of view and it was perfect to me."

"But it wasn't like you wanted it to be, mom. How can you say it was perfect?"

"Because..." Taylor paused. She looked behind Michelle to see Chad looking at her and smiling. "No matter where you go or what you do on your first date, you'll always think of it as the perfect date."

"You're just saying that because Dad's right behind me, right?" Michelle asked.

Taylor gasped dramatically. "Never! I'm so shocked," she replied.

"And so am I," Chad interrupted as he walked into the room. Michelle turned around to look at her dad and smiled.

"You guys are so weird," Michelle said.

"That's what parents are made for," Chad replied, "Oh and your date is downstairs,"

"DAD! For how long?" Michelle exclaimed as she got out of bed and ran to her mirror to freshen up.

Chad sat on the bed next to Taylor. "Just a minute ago. He just got here."

"Thank God. Don't ever do that again," Michelle replied.

Taylor got out of bed and patted her daughter's shoulder. "Everything's gonna be ok. Now go out there and have the perfect date,"

"Thanks mom," Michelle said as she hugged her mom. Then she grabbed her purse and ran out of the room. "Don't wait up for me," she yelled as she went downstairs.

Chad got up and wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist. "How did we raise such a mature daughter?" he asked.

"I did most of the work," Taylor replied, "you were too busy teaching James basketball."

"At least he's getting his father's sports skills," he whined.

"Whatever," Taylor said. She turned around to look at Chad. "And tell me how long were you there at Michelle's doorway, listening to our conversation?"

"Um...I don't know...about 5 minutes," Chad lied.

"You're lying through your teeth," Taylor said.

"But you always fall for it, right?" Chad asked as he leaned in.

Taylor grimed and smiled. "I guess I do," she replied as she kissed him. He obliged passionately and lifted her up and led her to their bedroom. Chad laid her down and started kissing down her neck.

"Chad...I'm not...having..another...baby," Taylor moaned.

"Who said we were having a baby?" Chad replied. He dug into the middle drawer on their nightstand and pulled out a condom.

"You have a great mind," Taylor said as she kissed Chad passionately. No other words were said after that.

123456789-123456789-123456789-123456789-123456789-123456789

"I really had a great time, Bryan," Michelle said when she stepped inside her house.

"Me too," Bryan replied. He then leaned in to kiss Michelle. She happily accepted the kiss until she heard a big THUMP from upstairs and a really loud moan.

"What was that?" Bryan asked.

"My parents...again," Michelle rolled her eyes. "I'll call you tomorrow,"

"Ok... bye," Bryan said.

"Bye," Michelle said as she closed the door. '_I really hate my parents right now,' _Michelle thought as she went to bed.

**So what do ya think? Really good or not? You guys know what to do... Read and Review. I'll be back with more chapters soon.**

**ChaylorLover&Writer**


	5. Homework, Books

**Hey Everyone!! I'm back again with a new chapter for Chaylor Romance Challenge. It's been a while since I've updated this but I had SO much trouble writing this but finally I have it. Also, congradulations to the winner of my CRC contest featured in Moonlight Dancing, The Sane-er One. In case you didn't see this when you read the latest chapter of Moonlight Dancing, the question was to guess what themes I was gonna use in the next chapter of Chaylor Romance Challenge. The answer was...B: Homework/Books. So congrads to the winner. Now onto the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Theme(s): **Homework/Books

**Chapter 6: **Chemistry Love

_'Come on, clock. Almost there, just 4 more minutes of this class,' _Chad thought as he laid his head on his desk in Mrs. Givens' chemistry class. They were learning about nuclear chemistry and some of the students were taking notes, including Taylor. Chad propped his elbow on the desk and looked at her as she was writing down notes. _'She looks so beautiful when she's writing,' _Cha thought dreamily as he looked at her.

Taylor was writing down the notes that the teacher had up on the board and what she was saying when she felt someone watching her. She looked around the classroom and saw no one looking at her. Sighing, she continued writing her notes. Then the feeling came again. She smiled a little and looked from the corner of her eye behind her diagonally. It was Chad, looking at her like always. She fully turned her head to look at him. It took Chad a few seconds to realize that Taylor was staring back at him and smiling. He turned away, blushing badly, and looked down at his chemistry book. Taylor turned back around and finished writing her notes with a smile. It was so obvious to the whole **class** that they liked each other.

"So for homework tonight, you guys are gonna finish the review packet for the test next Monday. You can use the notes that you took on Thursday and today to help you answer the questions," Mrs. Givens told the class before the bell rang. The class shot up and ran out the door. Chad was the first out the door, but he decided to wait outside for Taylor.

Taylor took her time and put all her stuff in her bookbag before she left the room. When she was out in the hallway, Chad met up with her and the way to her locker.

"Hey Taylor," he said.

"Oh hey Chad. What's going on?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing. Can you help me out with that review packet for tonight. I'm so stumped about the test and I know I need a good grade," Chad told her. It was the truth; if he failed another test again, his parents will have his head. And more importantly, he just wanted to be next to Taylor.

"Sure," she replied, "you can come over to my house. It's pretty quiet there."

"Alright. I'll take you. Meet me at my car?" Chad asked.

"Ok. Give me 2 minutes," Taylor said.

"Cool," Chad replied. He turned around and headed to the junior parking lot. When he got inside his black Jeep Cherokee, he cleaned up his car as fast as he can. Empty soda cans, bags of chips, papers, everything that was in his car that he left there, he threw it out. The trashcan was near his car so he easily threw them away without going too far. In 2 minutes, his car was perfectly clean. He even added Frebreeze to his car to add that extra smell. Soon enough, Taylor came out to the parking lot, trying to find Chad's car. Chad smiled, re-looked in the mirror to see how he looked and started up the car. He drove to where Taylor was and actually opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Chad. That's really sweet," Taylor said as she got in the car.

"No problem," Chad smiled. He drove out of the parking lot, on the way to Taylor's house. With directions from Taylor, of course.

10 minutes later, they arrived to Taylor's house and it was so much like a mansion. Chad knew that she was kinda rich but _this_ rich. He couldn't believe it.

"What are you waiting for, Chad? You wanna ace that test, right?" Taylor asked as she poked him. Chad jumped and looked at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," Chad replied. They both got out of the car, grabbing their backpacks and heading inside.

The inside of the house looked like all of the inside of the houses on MTV Cribs put together. Chad was so amazed, he thought he was in heaven.

"I'm gonna get the rest of my stuff. Just chill in the living room. I'll be down in a sec," Taylor ordered.

"All right," Chad stuttered. He went to the living room and carefully sat down on the white furniture. The whole living room was in black and white; classic. He got out his notes he took on Thursday and started to look through them. Chad had to get some of it into his brain before Taylor had to help him.

A few minutes later, Taylor came back downstairs with her books and her science binder. She cleared her throat to get Chad's attention and she got it.

"You ready to go?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, where are we going?" Chad said.

"To the library." Taylor replied.

"The public library?"Chad asked as he got his stuff.

"_My _library," Taylor said. She took his hand and led him downstairs to the 1/2 acre basement. They went through the lounge area, past the theatre and finally they were in the library. It looked like an actual library, except 3/4 smaller than the public library.

"How did you get all these books?" Chad asked as he sat at the nearest table.

"My mom owned a library when I was young. When it burned down, she saved all the books that didn't get damaged and put them in here. Sometimes, I get some books too and add them to the collection," Taylor explained. She went to the computer and searched in the McKessie Library database for books on nuclear chemistry. She found 4 entries on them and immediately went into the shelves.

"I'll be back," Taylor said again. Chad nodded and continued looking at his notes. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard through the shelves. Chad shot up, looking around.

"Taylor! Are you ok?" Chad asked. He went through all the shelves and saw her down on the floor, tons of books around her.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Chad asked again as he helped her up to realize...it wasn't her.

"I'm not Taylor, dumbo! Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Ella, stop it!" Taylor exclaimed. She came from the other side of the shelf and looked at Chad and Ella. "What happened here?"

"I was getting a book about ballroom dancing but I fell off the stool," Ella explained. (**The Sane-er One is ELLA!! Congrads!)**

"You need to be careful next time and don't talk to Chad like that!" Taylor said.

"Who is he? Your _boyfriend!_" Ella asked.

Chad and Taylor both blushed. "No, we're not. And that's it, Ella. Now GO!" Tay replied.

"Ah, come on. I got research too!" Ella exclaimed.

"But I'm tutoring. Tutoring wins over research, fair square," Taylor smirked. Ella rolled her eyes and got her books together. She stuck out her tongue to Taylor and left the library.

Taylor did the same and then looked at Chad who was almost laughing at her. "What? Can't I have sibling rivalry too?" she asked.

"Naw, it wasn't that," Chad said, "It was...um.."_You looked cute when you did that_

"Ok ok, never mind. Let's get to work," Taylor replied. _I wonder what he wanted to say. Was it about how I looked?_

They both went back to the table and got started. Soon enough, they answered at least 8 questions with 2 of the books.

"Ok, question 10 asks 'where does the binding energy ejects from the atom?' " Taylor asks. Chad immediately went through his notes and couldn't find anything.

"It's not in my notes," Chad said.

"Well, let's find it in the books," Taylor replied.

They went through the books on the desk to find the answer and yet they still haven't found it yet. Taylor pulled out another book and they both looked through the book until they found the answer. At the same time.

"There it is!" they both exclaimed as they hands touched the same part of the book at the same time. Their hands on top of each other sent shivers up their spines and the shock started to go through them. Chad looked up at Taylor to see if she was feeling the same thing. Taylor had the same feeling as Chad as she looked back at him. _'Is this love I'm feeling for him'_ Taylor thought.

"Uh..ok. I guess this is the answer," Taylor stuttered. She removed her hand from Chad's and took the book. "Yep, it's ejected from the nucleus. That's the answer."

"Alright." Chad replied. They both wrote down the answer on their worksheet, not forgetting the shock they had from the other's touch.

30 minutes later, they had finished the whole worksheet and Chad was helping Taylor put the books back up on the shelves. In his mind, he was still thinking about why did he feel like he felt when he touched Taylor. It wasn't usual for him to feel like that since he rarely touched her before. It was something...weird about it. But he wanted to know if it was his feelings toward her was getting stronger. Since Taylor felt it too, does she have feeling for him too?

"Chad! Chad, you there?" Taylor interrupted his thoughts, "Can I have the next book please?"

"Sure," Chad replied. He handed her the last book in the stack and she put it back on the shelf.

"There. All done," Taylor said as she turned around. Chad smiled, knowing they were done, and headed back to their table a few feet away.

"Thanks for helping me out, Taylor. I really needed it," Chad said as he packed up his bookbag.

"No problem. Hey Chad, about what happened with the book, um.." Taylor started.

"Taylor, it's alright. I know it felt weird; I felt it too remember," Chad said.

"No it's not that. It wasn't weird, it felt..real. It was a feeling I never felt before," Taylor replied.

"Like...like what?" Chad asked as he got a little closer to her.

"Like...we have 'something' for each other," Taylor explained.

"Like love?" Chad asked again. He took her hand and Taylor's hands were burning from his touch.

"Yeah, like that. Like I love you," Taylor whispered but she knew Chad heard it since he was so close.

Chad touched her face softly while moving her hand to her hips, holding her close to him. He knew by now Taylor was burning for him inside. "Like I love you," he told her. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Taylor bursted inside when his lips touched hers. It was like fireworks were going off inside of her, she loved this feeling he had on her. She kissed back leaning in toward him. Chad's tongue already gained access to Taylor's mouth and were in a duel with hers. His hands were on her hips and on her sexy curves while Taylor's hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him deeper into her mouth. Chad lifted Taylor up and gently laid her on the table. She didn't know that Chad had this in him, but she loved it. Taylor moved all her stuff from the table onto the floor in a swift move and laid her hands on Chad's chest. Chad stopped kissing Taylor as she whimpered for more. He then started kissing down her neck onto her collarbone and to the curve of her tank top. Taylor was moaning when he got closer to her tank top as her hands were up Chad's shirt; she was thanking God for him having the sexiset abs she's ever felt. Chad went back up to her and kissed her hungrily again, Taylor responding in a heartbeat. For a while, they were making out to the longest when a big interruption happened.

Bark! Bark! Bark! Taylor's golden retriever, Laguna, **(that's my actual dog. He is a golden retriever named Laguna and he's sleeping on my bookbag right now.) **went to her owner and almost knocked Chad off the table. Taylor laughed as Laguna got off of Chad and sat right on one of the seats to the table.

"How did you get in here, Laguna?" Taylor playfully asked the dog as she rubbed his head. Chad smiled as she interacted with her loving dog.

"Sorry about that. Laguna has a certain smell-out-for-his-owner time and I totally forgot," Taylor explained.

"No, no it's alright," Chad replied. He straighten up his clothes and grabbed his bookbag, "You wanna walk me out to my car?"

"Sure," Taylor said. Chad took her hand and both of them left the library, Laguna following behind them. When they were outside, Chad unlocked his car door and put his stuff inside.

"Well, like I said again. Thanks for helping me out. I wish I could pay for that or something," Chad said.

"It's ok. I think you already paid me for this tutoring and for a little more coming up," Taylor smiled. He smiled back and kissed her on her cheek. Taylor moved her face so he can kiss her on the lips. He accepted and kissed her back softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Chad asked as they pulled back.

"No, I'll call you later," Taylor replied.

"Ok then, McKessie," Chad said. He got in his truck and started it up. He let down his window and kissed Taylor goodbye. As he pulled off, she went to her front porch and waved at him as he drove off down the road. _'I should tutor him more often'_ Taylor thought as she went inside her house, with a smile on her face.

"So how was the tutoring?" Ella asked.

"Oh, it was good. Really good," Taylor sighed as she went upstairs happily. She had to tell Gabi about this.

Ella looked at her going up the stairs and smirked. She went over to the kitchen counter and pulled out her camcorder from behind the cookie jar. She opened it up and there played the make-out session between Chad and Taylor.

"Thank you Laguna for smelling out your owner. I really needed the help. She really did have a good tutoring session," Ella said. She left the camcorder on top of the counter, with the video playing over and over again for Taylor to see when she would come downstairs. _'Boy, she's gonna get in trouble with mom and dad when they get home,' _Ella thought as she sat in the living room and watched Hannah Montana.

**So Ella is a michevious person out for her sister. And there was love and lust in the library (hey, I used alliteration! YAY ME!!). So overall, what do you think? Good or not? I need to know so REVIEW!!**

**ChaylorPrincess**


	6. Shy

**Hey Everyone!! I'm back again with a new chapter for Chaylor Romance Challenge. It's been forever but I'm really hoping that I can have my stories updated before the New Year. I will update this, First Daughter 2 and Walk Me Home. So here we go on this new chapter. The last updated Chaylor Romance Chapter for 2006! Enjoy!!**

**Theme: Shy**

**Chapter: Everytime our eyes meet….. (Taylor's POV)**

I walked into homeroom with Gabriella laughing about what happened on American Idol last night when I saw him. The guy of my dreams, Chad Danforth. I've never found the words to tell him how much I liked him and I know that everyone knows that I like him. And I mean, EVERYONE!

Gabriella always wanted me to say something to him but I was always shy when it come to talking to cute guys. Sure, Chad's a jock but a cute jock to be exact. So when Gabriella went to say 'hi' to Chad, I just walked to my desk, which was right behind Chad's. Why does God do this to me? Gabriella made Chad turn around and try to say something but he doesn't say anything. All he does is look at my eyes.

I look back and then that feeling comes up. Like he's talking to me through his eyes. I look away and blush freely, letting him know that I know what he was trying to say. Gabriella was looking at his like we were weird but she shrugged it off as soon as Ms. Darbus came into the room.

"Good morning everyone! As you may know, there is the classic Sadie Hawkins' dance coming up. That's when the girls ask the guys. Tickets cost $8 and will be on sale during lunch," Ms. Darbus announced.

All the girls was immediately happy about this announcement except for me. There was no guy I could ask, or if any guy would go with me. I laid my head and looked at all the girls. Sharpay was already asking Zeke and of course he accepted. Gabi been knew about the dance, since she asked Troy at musical practice yesterday. The same thing with Kelsi and Jason but she asked him while he took a water break from basketball practice.

"So I was thinking about wearing that cute white dress we saw at Dillard's since Troy was wearing a tux, what do you think, Tay?" Gabriella explained.

"That'll be a great outfit, Gabi. You'll look fabulous," I replied. I looked over at Chad and there were tons of girls over there, asking him to Sadie Hawkins'.

Gabriella saw me looking at him and smiled, "Why don't you go and ask him to the dance already, Taylor?" she asked.

I looked back at her. "Gabi, come on. There's no way he would go out with me," I told her.

"Taylor McKessie, he would so go out with you. You guys have chemistry! The way he smiles at you, looks at you…by the way, he was looking in your eyes earlier. Need I say more?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"No, Gabs," I replied. The homeroom bell rang; finally homeroom was over. Gabi and I walked out of the classroom, hoping Troy and Chad wasn't trailing behind us.

"So when are you gonna ask him out?' Gabriella asked. I thought about it for a bit. It would be really cool to go with Chad to the dance but he might be going with someone else. What's a girl to do?

"Maybe. I think he might be going with someone else," I replied.

"Who's going with someone else?" a voice said behind us.

We had turned around to see Chad and Troy tagging behind us as usual. It's not like I didn't mind it at all, it was just that I don't like them behind us while we're talking about them, especially Chad.

"No really, who's going with someone else," Chad asks.

"Uh…my friend Natalia planned on going with someone else to the Hawkins dance," Gabriella blabbered. I gave her a 'thank you' look and Gabriella just smiled.

"Who's this Natalia that I don't know about?" Troy asked, putting his arm around her.

"She's new; you wouldn't know about that," Gabriella said.

I sighed softly as they continued to talk. Suddenly, I was walking another direction and was separated from my Filipino friend. I looked over at her and she mouthed 'Now's your chance. Ask him,' to me. I couldn't really ask him now since I haven't asked anyone out at all. What was I supposed to say?

"So…about that dance," Chad started.

"Yeah, um, it's the Sadie Hawkins dance. You know, girls ask guys," I replied. I immediately regretted it. Now he thinks I'm really stupid. I mentally slapped myself on the head, trying to think of something better to say.

"Yeah, all these girls been askin me to go with them and I don't know who to choose," Chad said.

A small frown came on my face. He was actually gonna go with one of those preppy girls. I had to do something and fast but I didn't know what to say.

"They should be really fun to go with," I said. Finally, a good thing came out of my mind. What else? Come on Taylor, dig deep!!

"Yeah I know. So who are you gonna ask?" Chad said as he nudged my shoulder. I felt a tingle on my shoulder from whence he nudged me. Oh god, why him of all creatures at East High?

"I don't know who I'm gonna ask," I said, looking down at my books.

"Come on Taylor, there's gotta be some guy out there you're wanting to ask to the Hawkins," Chad replied.

I shrugged my shoulders and stopped to look at him. "Well, there's this one guy I want to go with but he might be going with someone else." Oh gosh, not like in the movies! I'm steeping that low to get a date.

"Oh really?" Chad smirks. He leans me up against the lockers. Very few people were in the hallway at that time so there was no way I could get embarrassed. "Well, I wonder who that can be?"

And there he goes again, looking deep into my eyes. I stare back and a few seconds later, he was closing in onto me. I started to freeze up and then the bell rang. I caught my breath and Chad muttered a cuss word. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"I'll find out who it is," Chad said, "I'll catch you later."

He walked off to his class and I was left breathless. Was he gonna kiss me? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I gotta do something and fast, but first I gotta go to class.

**Sadie Hawkins' Dance**

I arrive by myself since Gabriella didn't feel like picking me up with Troy. I wore a crème spaghetti dress that crossed in the back. It had a slit on the side to show off my legs up to my knee on my right side. My hair was half pinned up and the rest flowed down the front of the dress. All eyes were on me as I entered the gym. I of course put on a shy smile and found Gabi's purse on a table. I took a seat and looked at my surroundings. Almost everyone was on the dance floor and a few people were over at the small buffet bar. I didn't see Chad anywhere but then a shiver went through my spine.

"Wow, Taylor," a voice said behind me. I turned around to see that it was Chad himself. "You look very beautiful tonight,"

I blushed freely and looked down at the table. "Thanks," I said. It was the least I can say for the most part.

Chad took a seat next to me and I looked up to see what he was wearing. He so happened to be wearing a black suit with a creme tie and his hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. I smiled at the fact that I can actually see his whole face now.

"So where's your date?" he asked me.

"Uh…I don't have one. I came by myself," I said shyly.

He looked at me in surprise. "Well, it just so happens that I don't have a date either," Chad smiles.

I immediately look up at him. No way! He didn't have a date!! The Chad Danforth, co-captain of the East High Wildcats Basketball Team, didn't have a date to Sadie Hawkins! Did he turn every girl down?

"What about all those girls that asked you all week?" I quizzically asked.

"None of them I really liked. There was one girl who I loved to go with but she didn't ask anyone to go with her," Chad said, looking at me.

It took me a while to realize who he was talking about. _Me? _Out of all the popular girls in school, he would want to go to the dance with _me_? This was so crazy.

"Hey, since we're both dateless here, I wanna show you something," Chad said. He stood up and held his hand out for me. I looked at him and all his eyes said that I could trust him. I smiled and placed my hand on his. He smiled back and we left the gym out to the hallways. After going up 4 flights of stairs, we reached our destination. The roof-top garden we made for our projects. Gabriella told me about this place a long time ago when Troy took her up here. That's how they got together. Wait, does this mean….

"You like it up here?" Chad asked me. I looked around the garden, remembering everything I did up here. I walked over to the purple and blue flowers that grew in the rectangle pot. They really grew from the last time I had placed them here. "It's amazing," I breathed

Chad came over to me and faced me to him. You could hear the music from the dance playing softly from the roof.

"Would you care for a dance?" he asked. I smiled and took my hand in his and we started to slow dance. I finally worked up the courage and laid my head on his chest. I faintly heard his heart beating softly. The more I had my head there, the faster his heart began to beat. I pulled back and looked up at Chad. I remembered when Gabriella told me about all the things that Chad did for me and I smiled at that. He smiled back as we both looked into each others eyes. I thought I was gonna melt if I didn't ask him what I wanted to ask him.

But it seemed like he knew what I was gonna say.

"Taylor, I like you a lot and I was wondering if you want to go out with me sometime," Chad said.

My heart began to spread it wings and softly fluttered. How did he know? Was Gabi right all along? We had the chemistry of the magic of love.

I just nodded and smiled. He then leaned in again but this time there was no bell to stop us. His soft lips touched mines and I felt like I was in heaven!! I started to feel like jelly and my legs started to wobble. I pushed up and responded to the kiss. We pulled back a few seconds later which felt like 10 minutes. We both grinned at each other and continued to dance. There was no way that I could have forgotten that night.

Now to keep it a secret or blab to Gabi…that's a different one-shot!

**Wow! 4 pages! I'm good!! Anyways, what do you think? Last updated chapter for CRC in 2006! Can't wait to read your reviews! Next up is First Daughter 2. I'm saving Walk Me Home for last!!!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	7. Something More

**The New Year has arrived. Can you believe it? I sure can since this is my first updated chapter for Chaylor Romance Challenge in 2007. I hope you guys liked the new chapter for 101 Kisses because this is gonna be twice as good. Based off my new favorite song Tu Amor by RBD. The first time you listen to it, you'll fall in love with it. And this song totally helped me write this one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Theme: **Something More (Chad's POV)

**Chapter 8: **Tu Amor

Taylor and I have been friends for the longest. Ever since Gabriella came to our school, our whole lives changed forever. She, a geek, and my best friend Troy, a jock had done the impossible and tried out for the musical. Of course, I didn't go for it and neither did Taylor, who was Gabi's best friend. So we pulled up a plan to stop them. But then they were miserable so we brought them together. And that's how it brought us together. We became really good friends after that, even though the rest of the gang says that we should get together since we hang out a lot.

I agree with them.

I have kept this from everyone, including Taylor, that I had liked her. I mean that I like her more than a friend. When we were at the after-party, she really shined out from the rest. She was pretty, cool, nice and hot. But I never said that to her. The more we hung out together, the more feelings I've gotten for her. I would be really embarrased if she ever find out that I liked her. She probably wouldn't be my friend anymore, or something bad on the lines on that.

I tried to talk to my sister about it and all she said was that 'was this another cheerleader? you're better off having her in your dreams.' or something like that. How can she say that about Taylor? She's not like any girl; she's something more. Like a princess who is secretly a goddess. A beautiful angel came down from the heavens. She's the one that I know I can love. Taylor isn't someone that I can just hit on, but someone that I can love and cherish with my heart. And I had to let her know how I feel.

So I went to the one person that can help me. Her name was...

Gabriella Montez.

I went over to her house that weekend and I told her everything. She had that smile on her face that she knew it all along.

"I knew that you liked her. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Gabi had asked me.

"Well, I was afraid that you guys might spill to Taylor and then she won't be my friend anymore," I replied. It was true, it could happen.

"She wouldn't do that. She's too nice. And you want to tell her this?" Gabi said.

"Yep, I can't keep this in any longer," I told her.

"Ok, well, what's one of her favorite things that she likes?" Gabriella asked me.

"How come you don't know that, Gabs?" I asked.

"You know her a little better than I do, so you _should _know what's her favorite thing?" Gabriella told me.

I thought and thought. What was her favorite thing? Sure, there was cookies and cream ice cream, teddy bears, monkeys, the colors blue and purple. But there had to be something that Taylor loved. Like she couldn't live without this one thing. Then it came to me.

"Spanglish ballads," I whispered. **(If you don't know what a Spanglish ballad, it's a song that has some Spanish in the song. Think, Te Busque from Nelly Furtado's album or Dance With Me by Drew Seeley. Anyways, you'll see what I mean.)**

Gabi looked at me and a smile came on her face. "That is right, she loves spanglish ballads. That's why she wanted to take Spanish," she said, "that's your only key to her, Chad,"

"And I know the one ballad that she definitely likes," I smiled back. That's when the plan started up and I was gonna get the love of my life.

_**At Gabi's House, the next night...**_

Everyone was there and a raging gut feeling passed in my stomach. I couldn't do it. I was too scared. All these doubts came into my mind. What if Gabi doesn't get picked? What if I go off-key? What if she doesn't like me back? That's the worst thought I had and I immediately shook it off. I had to tell someone and it was now or never.

Gabriella had invited the gang over for movies and pizza, traditional thing. We had the movies and now we needed the pizza. It was being delievered and it would be here in 20 minutes; the perfect time to go through with the plan.

"Ok guys," Gabi started, "while we wait for the pizza, let's play truth or dare,"

The guys moaned but we played anyways. There was a lot of weird things that happened in the game, like when Kelsi got truth, Jason asked her if she was psychic. Then Sharpay gave Zeke a lap dance as a dare. I couldn't believe that Sharpay could do that type of stuff. She must be really talented in everything then. Gabriella had a truth and Sharpay asked her if she had kept a secret from her parents. The shock of it was that the secret was that she had gotten another ear piercing on her right ear. They still never found out!

Finally, it was my turn. Just how we planned it.

"Chad, truth or dare," Gabi asked me.

"Dare," I told her. We knew what was gonna be but the rest didn't.

"I dare you to sing karaoke," Gabriella told me with a smirk. The whole gang roared with cheers and laughter. I smirked back at her and walked over to the fireplace. The karaoke machine was in place but I didn't need it. Gabi helped me with the song and now the lyrics are glued in my brain. All I needed was the courage to do it. For Taylor.

"Ok ok, this is dedicated to a special person in this room and hopefully, I can ask this person something after the song," I said into the mic. All the girls squealed at who it can be but a few already caught on what was supposed to happen. The music began to play and soon I started to sing.

_Mi amor I'm not sure of the right words to say _

_Maybe these simple words will do best to best explain _

_What I feel in my heart, what I feel more each day oh _

_How to make you see _

_How to let you know _

_How to see how to say _

_How I love you so _

_With words you understand _

_Words that get right through to your heart_

_Here's a place to start _

_Tu amor (tu amor)_

_I will always be _

_Tu amor (tu amor) _

_Means the world to me _

_Estarás siempre en mi corazón _

_You're the one in my soul _

_And I live for _

_Tu amor (tu amor) _

_Tu amor_

I knew from when I started the chorus, Taylor's eyes started to sparkle. I think she knew who this was for because everyone was looking either at me or Taylor or just jamming to the beat. Earlier that day, I had found out that this was her favorite song because when I had picked her up, it came on the radio and she was singing to it, telling me it was her favorite Spanglish ballad. I smiled at everyone, mostly Taylor, and everyone cheered. I took another breath and continued.

_Mi amor, love you more with each look in your eyes_

_Maybe these simple words will do best to best describe _

_What I feel in my heart, what I'll feel for all time oh_

_How to make you see _

_How to let you know _

_How to see how to say _

_How I need you so _

_With words you understand _

_Words that get right through to your soul _

_Words that let you know_

_Tu amor (tu amor)_

_I will always be _

_Tu amor (tu amor) _

_Means the world to me _

_Estarás siempre en mi corazón _

_You're the one in my soul _

_And I live for _

_Tu amor (tu amor) _

_Tu amor_

Gabriella came up beside me and grabbed another microphone. This was the other part in the song which was dedicated to Taylor. I spoke the Spanish while she translated. I hope I won't make Taylor cry from this, but I knew I was. And I was gonna be the one who will wipe her tears away.

_You're the one I need in my arms _

_Believe me these words I say _

_Are words that come straight from my heart _

_How do I make you believe _

_That the answer to love _

_That's what you mean to me _

(_Chad, _**Gabriella)**

_Tu eres la unica en mi alma (_**You are the unity in my soul)**

_Yo te quiero_ (**I want you**)

_Te adoro _(**I adore you**)

_Tus labios_ (**Your lips**)

_Tus ojos _(**Your eyes**)

_Mi amor _(**My love**)

Gabriella had sat down after the brief and loud, cheering applause. There were tears forming in Taylor's eyes and Gabriella had huged her. Since the microphone had a long cord, I came out the couch and wiped away her tears as I sang to her. She had that same smile that I loved ever since I met her.

_Tu amor (tu amor)_

_I will always be _

_Tu amor (tu amor) _

_Means the world to me _

_Estarás siempre en mi corazón _

_You're the one in my soul _

_And I live for _

_Tu amor (tu amor) _

_Tu amor_

_Tu amor_

_Tu amor (I will always be)_

_Tu amor_

_Tu amor (I will always be) (Mi amor)_

_Estarás siempre en mi corazón _

_Estarás siempre en mi corazón (Mi amor)_

_Estarás siempre en mi corazón _

_Estarás siempre en mi corazón _

_Tu amor_

I finished the song looking into her eyes. The whole gang was cheering really loud; you could probably hear them outside. Taylor was looking back at me, a smile playing on her face.

"Mi amor, I like you a lot, no I love you. Will you do a guy the honor and be my girlfriend?" I said, putting a smile. I don't why I did this but I closed my eyes. She wasn't doing anything for a while. Now I know I ruined it. I dropped my shoulders but then I felt a pair of lips on mine. A pair of hands were holding my face as I deepened it. I had opened my eyes and Taylor was kissing me. She had pulled back, her eyes shimmering.

"Mi amor, I would love to be your girlfriend," Taylor replied. In my mind, I was jumping for joy, pumping my fist in the air. Thank God!! It was over! I had told her and she liked me back! I pulled her down onto the floor and kissed her again. 'Oooh's were heard from the gang but I ignored it. They did not know how I felt finally. We were something more than friends. We were lovers, finally.

**So what do you think? Really good, hun? This was my first time hearing this song and I immediately had a idea for this chapter. Don't you just love this song? It's so great. Well, that's all I have for now. Gotta do my laundry now. Review! Review! Review!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**

**P.S.- Also I am co-authoring a HSM story with one of my greatest friends KhaiyaakaKhai. It's a Chaylor also and it's the HSM version of Titanic. What if Chad and Taylor were on the Titanic? Love, lust, drama and tragedy is filled in this based on story. It's under Khaiya's account and please review! For the both of us. Thanks guys!**


	8. Beach: A Valentine Special

Hey Guys! It's me again and I decided to do a double whammy on my 2 challenge stories. Chaylor Romance and 101 Kisses. All for the love of Valentine's Day. They are very romantic and related to Valentines! So here's my first updater, Chaylor Romance!

**Theme: **Beach

**Chapter 9:** Valentine's Waves

I'm always known for going down to the beach whenever I'm in a downy mood. It's always relaxing and helps me be calm, even if I'm already am. Hartwell Beach is the nearest beach in Albuquerque and it being a 1 and a half hour drive to there from the city, it's very worth it.

I'm back at the beach on a very special day. A day known to all couples around the US.

Valentine's Day.

Like there is nothing wrong with Valentine's Day. If you don't have one. Back in elementary school, everyone in your class would be your valentine since you bought the box that had different valentines in it and all you had to do was put names on it and candy.

Nope, that wasn't how it was at high school. Either you had a valentine, or you didn't. That's the way it was. And for Taylor McKessie, yeah that's me, I didn't have one.

I always didn't.

So, on every Valentine's Day, I would always come down to the beach and it would be my Valentine. The waves, birds, everything about it seemed so loving that you couldn't just like it. This time of year for me has always been the same.

I had my eye on someone this past year, if you wanted to know. His name was Chad Danforth. Yes, lunkhead Chad Danforth. Ever since my new best friend came along, we've gotten to know each other better. And, ok, I can admit, I started to like him. He's pretty cute and so sweet at times.

But, today at school, I noticed that Jessica, the biggest slut on the cheerleader squad, was on his arm and asking him if she could be his valentine. I guess he said yeah since she was still on his arm the whole day. That's what depressed me. Another reason why I'm at the beach. I have no valentine and my crush already had a valentine.

Boy, do Valentine's Day kill me every year?

So now, I walk on the beach, my feet softly splashing in the water as the waves reach the surface. My pants were pulled up to my knees and my car was all the way in the distance. It was just me and the beach. My valentine for this year.

I look out onto the horizon and the sun starts to set. The day is ending soon and all I can do is walk on the beach and be mopey. There's nothing I can do to change it around.

Another wave crashes onto my bare legs and my foot scrapes over something sharp. I pull back and as the wave goes back down, I pick up the metal thing that was sticking out of the sand. It was a ring. What was a ring doing on a beach? It had a note attached to it.

'_Turn around for a surprise.'_ Was this a practical joke? Was someone playing a trick on me? Or was it for someone else? Being the dummy I was, I turned around and my mouth immediately dropped.

It was Chad! Holding up a banner on the volleyball net! He was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and was holding roses. I couldn't believe it! And the banner said Valentine with a question mark.

I took off jogging towards it and the closer I got, the more nervous I was. Was he feeling sorry for me?

I finally got up to him and he was just smiling at me. "Who is this for?" I asked.

"You," he replied. He handed me the flowers and they smelled fresh! Like they came right from the store.

"You're not doing this to feel bad for me just because I have a valentine, right?" I said.

"No. I want you to be my valentine," he told me.

I was confused now. _Me?_ His _valentine_? "I thought Jessica was…" I started before he interrupted me.

"I didn't want Jessica as my valentine. She just clung onto me the whole day saying to everyone I was her valentine. I'm not. I want to be yours…and your boyfriend, if you want," my crush confessed.

My heart started to soar. This was the most amazing thing that happened. He wants to be my valentine and my boyfriend. Boy, do I love Hartwell Beach now?!

"Yes, yes, yes, I accept. If you be my valentine and my girlfriend," I said with a smile.

"I accept," he replied. He leaned in and softly kissed me. He had the most softest lips EVER! I responded and we kissed for what seemed like the longest time. We pulled back and just smiled at each other.

"You can keep the ring, if you want to," Chad told me.

"I will. It's pretty," I replied. He took my hand and slipped the ring on. It fit! I was surprised he didn't know my ring size too. I slipped my hand in his and we continued the walk down the beach and back to our cars.

Now I can use the beach for the good and bad times I'm having. All thanks to it's romantic Valentine waves.

**Ok, too cheesy for me. But I'll accept it. I'm a cheesy person when it comes to Valentine's day. Anyways, hope you liked this Valentine's Day one-shot. 101 Kisses is up next. **

**Happy Valentines Day! From, Akilah N. T. Fields**


	9. Moonlight

**Hey Everyone! I'm back from a super long writer's block. I have an idea for all my stories now, all I need is to form it up. Starting with Chaylor Romance Challenge!! I would like to dedicate this to Aly and AJ because their song, Something More (which is my FAV song now!), gave me SO much inspiration to write this new chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Theme:**** Moonlight**

**Chapter:**** Yet Little Did I Know Before….**

Taylor opened the door to the house where the after-party was being held at. Music was blasting and people were dancing as she entered. She was nervous at first, since this was her first high-school house party. She couldn't find Gabriella at all so she decided to crash on the nearby couch. A few seconds later, someone plopped right next to her.

"Hey Taylor!" Gabriella said to her. A few other girls soon came behind Gabriella.

"Hey, what's up? I just got here," Taylor replied.

"Oh really, well someone was looking for you for a long time. 'Bout time you showed up," Gabriella smiled.

"Really who?" Taylor asked.

"Your date," a girl beside Taylor giggled. She pointed across the room to where the guys were. There in the middle of the group was Troy and Chad, captain and co-captain of the winning championship Wildcats team. They looked like they were in deep conversation but Chad had strayed his eyes away and soon caught Taylor. Taylor shyly smiled and waved softly. He waved back and smiled.

_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare._

They locked eyes for a while until Taylor pulled away when the girls started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Taylor said.

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to him?" Gabriella asked her.

"Who? Chad? No way," Taylor said quickly.

"Come on! We know you like him and he likes you too," another girl by Gabriella said.

"He likes me?!" Taylor exclaimed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes, he does. If not, why does he keep looking over here every 15 seconds,"

Taylor looked back over at the guys again and her best friend was right. He was talking to the guys but he had stole a glance at Taylor. Her heart started to beat faster after that.

_I didn't know quite what to say; sometimes words get in the way._

Taylor turned to the girls and gapped, "well….maybe…uh…"

"See! I told you!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Whatever! I'm getting a drink, be right back!" Taylor said, getting up. She left the girls and made her way through the crowd to get a drink. While doing that, she remembered right after the game….after he asked her out.

_**Flashback….**_

_**Taylor and Chad were walking through the school going to the science room where the Decathlon was held. She had left her stuff there after the chemical incident she caused.**_

"_**So, that was a good game tonight. You guys did good!" Taylor said.**_

"_**Thanks! I would have done better if it wasn't for number 25; he was blocking me too much," Chad replied.**_

"_**Yeah, but at least you won," Taylor told him.**_

"_**Yeah, I guess," he said. They entered the room and Chad scrunched up his nose.**_

"_**What's that smell?" Chad exclaimed.**_

"_**I made a horrible chemical reaction to get us out of here and to Gabi's callbacks," Taylor explained, "it's takes overnight to get rid of the smell."**_

"_**You must have put something nasty in there or something because it stinks," Chad said.**_

"_**And I thought you were manly," Taylor joked. She grabbed her stuff and they soon headed out. They walked out to the empty parking lot, streamers all over the road. She looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was out that night. It's moonlight was the only source of light outside and Taylor loved it.**_

"_**Were you going back home or going straight to the party?" Chad asked.**_

"_**I was going home first. I'll be there later," Taylor told him.**_

"_**Ok, well I can give you a lift home," Chad said.**_

_**Taylor's heart rose. New moments were happening for her all this night. "Ok," she replied. He smiled at her and opened the passenger door for her. When she was inside, he also got in the car and they sped off for home and the after-party.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more._

Taylor would never forget the ride back home because they had a lot of fun. Karaoke and games was all that happened on the ride. Taylor looked out the nearby window and saw that the moon was still out. Its light was shining on her like she was chosen for something. Shrugging it off, she walked back to the couch and sat back down. Gabriella and Troy was dancing on the floor along with the rest of the gang. She smiled at them, happy that they were having a good time. Soon, she felt something vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone to see that she had a text from Chad. Looking around for him, she flipped the lid and the text read,

'Party's boring me and I know you too. Wanna ride with the curly afro boy who keeps it cool? Meet me out front.'

_In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone_.

Taylor smiled and got her jacket off the couch. She left the room, quickly slipping away before her best friend noticed she was leaving. Once outside, she slipped on her jacket and she tried to zip it up. It wouldn't zip. She tugged and tugged until another hand was on hers and softly pulled the zipper up. It zipped! She looked up to see Chad and she smiled.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"At first, it felt like you weren't gonna come at all," Chad told her.

"Well, I didn't want the co-captain of the team to be stood up for the first time," Taylor joked, slipping away from him. Chad turned around and caught up with her.

"You want to ditch this party and go somewhere quiet?" he asked.

"Ok, I was starting to get a headache," Taylor smiled. He smiled back and they both got into his truck. Soon after, they were on the road to Lord knows where.

"So where are we going?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. Where you wanna go?" Chad asked back.

Taylor pondered on the thought. _'Where can we go?' _She then again looked up at the moon and softly smiled. A few seconds later, her stomach growled. Really loud.

Chad laughed, "I guess a place to eat,"

Taylor blushed and turned away, "Yeah, that's cool,"

They pulled up at the Jane's Diner a few minutes later. Chad and Taylor went inside and got a booth table near the window. Ordering burgers, fries and milkshakes for both, Taylor got another text message. She pulled out her phone and the text read.

Gurl, where are you? I've been looking for you! Chad isn't here either. Did you guys leave? Gabi

"Who's it from?" Chad asked.

"Gabi. She's wondering where we are," Taylor replied, starting another text when Chad took the phone out of her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I want to spend time with just you," Chad told her. She smiled shyly and looked away. He took her open hand above the table and clapsed it with his. A spark of electricity went through both of them, making them pull away. They both looked at each other and softly blushed. Their order soon came and they dug in.

_And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday._

"So, other than basketball, what else do you like?" Taylor asked him.

"Other than basketball?! Hmmm..." Chad joked while Taylor giggled, "well, I like to play video games, listen to music and..."

"And what?" Taylor pleaded.

Chad sighed, "play the guitar," he whispered.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I...like to play the guitar," Chad said out loud.

"Really? That's great," Taylor said, "Why be nervous about it?"

"I don't know. After that whole scene in the cafeteria, I guess that some secrets can come out," Chad explained.

"Well, that's cool that you know how to play guitar. I've always wanted to learn," Taylor smiled.

He smiled back and sipped his chocolate milkshake. "So enough about me, what about you?" Chad asked.

"Well, I like to write, read, listen to music, study, and sing," Taylor told him.

"You can sing?" Chad asked.

"Don't say it like that!" Taylor said, punching his arm.

"I wasn't. It was like a surprise. I didn't know," Chad replied.

"Oh ok. Well, I do sing. Just not in public," Taylor said.

"Well, at least we have something in common. Musically," Chad said a few minutes later.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool," Taylor replied, smiling.

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

_Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
We would be something more, something more, something more._

He slid his foot beside Taylor's foot and that same spark was felt between them. This time, they didn't move away. _'Gabriella was right. Maybe he does like me,' _Taylor thought. She smiled and looked out at the moon, yet again. It was one of her many hobbies since she loved astronomy. Its moonlight was directy on her and Chad. He had already finished his food and was staring at Taylor. She blushed and looked back at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You're just...beautiful. That's all," he replied.

Blushing really hard, she looked away. Chad only smiled as he continued to look at her. He saw her continue to look at the moon an it gave him an idea. He moved his foot away from her and took her hand.

"Let's go! I know where we can go next," Chad told her. Taylor nodded and smiled as she let Chad take her wherever he wanted to go. She wanted to keep the night going.

They paid for the food and left a few minutes later. Down the road was a small beach that the gang would go once a month. Taylor turned and looked over at Chad.

"Why are we here?" Taylor asked.

"Just to chill. Why? You wanted to do something else?" Chad asked back.

"No, this is good," Taylor said. She stepped out of the car and was greeted with cold wind. Chad saw this and pulled out a blanket from the backseat. He wrapped it around Taylor and closed the door. She looked back at him and smiled.

"I keep it just in case," Chad smiled proudly. Taylor just laughed and started to walk towards the water. Chad locked the car and headed off towards her. They both sat by the edge of the tide and watched the waves come in. Nervously, he put his arm around her and she leant closer to him. The faint smell of Calvin Klein cologne was still fresh on his neck and she breathed it in lovingly.

"Doesn't the moon look nice tonight?" Chad started.

"Yeah, it does. I always love to look at it. Like if the moon shines down on me, something good happens," Taylor replied.

"Was it always like that?"

"Sorta yeah. I'm just into astronomy, that's all."

_I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false, and we know what is real_.

"Taylor,"

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

"I...uh..."

"What is it?"

"I...really...like you...a lot," he stuttered out.

_And I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I didnt want the night to end..._

Taylor felt like she was on Cloud 9. He really liked her. Boy, did she owe Gabi!

"I...really like you too, Chad," she replied.

"Good, I mean, cool..." Chad said. They smiled at each other and they grew closer to each other. He took it the extra mile and touched her lips. Taylor melted into the kiss and responded quickly. His hands moved to her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers going through his curly hair.

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

It felt like eternity when they pulled back. They grinned at each other, happy that they expressed their feeling for one another.

"So what does this mean?" Taylor whispered.

"It means something more than friends, that I know," Chad said.

"So...boyfriend and girlfriend I guess," she asked.

"If you think you can be the Chadster's girlfriend forever?" Chad joked. Taylor bust out laughing and fell onto him.

"Yeah, I think I can," she replied. He smiled back and kissed her hair. She lifted up and they kissed each other once more, the moonlight pondering down on them Starting that night, they weren't just friends.

They were something more. Under the Friday Night moonlight.

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
_

_Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)_

**So yeah! That's my first new update! Hope you liked it! You know what to do! R&R! My birthday was just yesterday (May 3rd) so give me props! I'm 15 and loving it!!!! Expect more updates from me this month!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	10. Do I Know You?

**What's going on guys? I'm back with another great chapter for Chaylor Romance Challenge. If you haven't read Walk Me Home, do it right after you read and review this. It's a full on shocker that will probably leave you crying but in the end happy. It's THAT good!! Well, here I go with another great chapter. Enjoy!!**

**Theme:**** Do I Know You?**

**Chapter:**** The Spring Break Accident**

The whole gang was out to another party again, this time for their celebration of Spring Break. They were all down on South Beach partying on the strip. The couples dancing all over one another and Ryan just keeping look-out for everyone. He would be the sober one and the one to drive everyone back to the hotel when they were drunk.

Chad and Taylor were the ones partying the most. Mostly making out on the dance floor and grinding against each other, they loved it all the way. They were described as the party couple. To them, it was like sex on the dance floor. On this night, they had a whole lot of drinks and they were all over the floor. The rest of the gang started to get worried and left the club early, Taylor pleading not to go.

"Can we please stay? One more song?" Taylor said, falling all over her best friend, Gabriella.

"No, you and Chad had too much to drink. We're going back to the hotel," Gabriella said to her best friend.

"Please?" she pleaded, her beer breath all in Gabriella's face. She scrunched her nose in disgust and carried her best friend over to her boyfriend.

"Chad, you take care of your girlfriend, not me," Gabriella said. Chad was almost close as drunk as Taylor was but he still had 'some' sense in him.

"Come on, Taylor. We'll have some fun on our own," Chad whispered in Taylor's ear, making her giggle.

"Yeah, let's groove tonight!" Taylor exclaimed, walking down the sidewalk. The whole gang shook their head and sighed. It was always another side of Taylor.

Taylor started to walk ahead of the gang, saying random things to the people walking past them. They reached the car but Taylor decided to take the other car.

"I'm driving the Mustang," Taylor slurred, trying to open the door to the car.

"Hold on, Tay. I'll drive, you get in the passenger side," Chad said.

"Nuh uh! I wanna drive," Taylor cried.

"I'll let you drive when you're not drunk, ok?" Chad told her.

Taylor rolled her eyes and make her way, drunkenly, over to the passenger side of the car.

"We'll see you at the hotel shortly," Chad called out to the gang in front of them.

Ryan gave a thumbs up and headed off down the road. Chad and Taylor jumped in the car and Chad drove down the road, behind the gang.

"Chad...I want you," Taylor said, seductively placing her hand on his hand, on the steering wheel.

"I want you too, but I'll do that if you can get your hand off the wheel," Chad told her.

"But I want you NOW!" Taylor pleaded, leaning over to him.

"Taylor, not now," Chad said, trying to focus on the road and not on his drunk girlfriend.

"Oh come on! You know you want to," Taylor replied. She then unbuckled her seatbelt and started to climb in Chad's lap.

"Taylor, what are you doing?" Chad asked, trying to push her off to the side.

"All I want is some fun!!" Taylor said, starting to kiss him down his neck.

"Taylor, get off of me!" Chad yelled at her, when all of a sudden...

BAM!

Chad woke up with white walls surrounding him. His sight was pretty blurry but he could make out the figures in the room. His sight getting clearer, he called them out.

"Troy? Gabriella?" he whispered. The figures looked over at him and gasped.

"Gabriella, go get the doctor. Chad's up," Troy said to Gabriella. Gabriella left the room in a jiff and Troy looked back at Chad.

"Chad? Chad, speak to me," Troy said. Chad's sight grew clear and saw Troy in front of him.

"Where am I?" Chad asked, looking up at his best friend.

"You're in the hospital, Chad," Troy told him. The doctor came in a few seconds later, Gabriella behind him.

"Is he up?" the doctor asked Troy.

"Yes sir," Troy replied.

"Ok, Chad. What year are you in?" the doctor asked Chad.

"2007," Chad replied.

"Ok, who's the president?" he asked again.

"Freakin George Bush," Chad murmured.

"What school do you go to?" the doctor questioned.

"East High School, home of the Wildcats. Why are you asking me these questions?" Chad wondered out loud.

Troy sighed while Gabriella had started to form tears in her eyes. The doctor took a breath and explained, "you know the passenger in your car, Taylor McKessie, right?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend," Chad told him. Suddenly, reality set in on him. "What happened to her? Is she ok?"

Gabriella started to cry yet again and ran out of the room. Troy sighed and went after her. Chad seeing this all happening asked the doctor, "What's wrong with Taylor?"

"Well, the car that hit you and Taylor had made glass go through Taylor's whole body, including her head. We had to undergo surgery to get it out but the aftermath was...well...she has amnesia," the doctor told him.

Chad sat back in his bed. _'Amnesia...this cant' be happening,' _he thought to himself. "How far is it?"

"She thinks she's 12 years old," the doctor blurted.

Chad sighed and covered his face with his hands. _'How could this happen? I could have prevented this by putting her in the seat,' _he thought to himself.

"It's all my fault," he whispered softly. _'She doesn't even know who I am or worse, even who Gabriella is,"_

He looked back up at the doctor and asked, "Can I...can I go see her?"

The doctor nodded and soon after, a nurse brought him a wheelchair. They placed him in the chair and rolled him 5 doors down, where the young Taylor was placed.

Chad sighed as the nurse opened the door and he saw his girlfriend, on the bed braiding her hair. She was humming the theme to Recess and swaying back and forth. _'She looks so beautiful but in her mind, she's 12,' _Chad thought to himself. He looked back up at the doctor and he told him he could go in. Chad nodded and wheeled into the room, going to one side of Taylor's bed. Young Taylor took notice of the guy coming in and looked at him in confusion.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

Chad gulped and replied, "I think so. I'm your...um..boyfriend,"

Taylor looked at him like he had three eyes, "Are you sure? Because I remember that my mom said I should never date guys until I'm in high school,"

Chad sighed and told her about she was like in the future. What school she went to, the friends she has and everything else, including the car accident.

"Wow...so I'm dating...you?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, and now you're 12 in a 17 year old body. You ok with that?"

Taylor looked at him carefully and shrugged, "I guess. Are you hurt too, from the accident?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine. You will be too," Chad said, taking her hand.

She unknowingly accepted his grasp and squeezed his hand, "Where's my mom?"

"She's on her way here," the doctor interrupted. Both teens looked up at him. "Your friends have given me your family contacts, they're on a plane here right now,"

Chad nodded and Taylor continued to look at her body. She then started to yawn.

"Looks like you're sleepy," Chad joked.

"Am not!" Taylor exclaimed, and then another yawn came out of her mouth.

"Are too, it's time for you to get some sleep," Chad told her.

"Fine, fine," Taylor murmured. She laid back in her bed and turned to look at Chad.

"Will you still be here...when I wake up?" Taylor asked.

"I'll always will be," Chad smiled. He then kissed her cheek and Taylor started to grin.

"Wow...I've never gotten kissed by a guy before," Taylor grinned.

"You'll get your first when you're older," Chad whispered. Taylor smiled and closed her eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep, with a smile on her face.

Chad smiled and softly let go of her hand, wishing that he could hold it longer. The doctor came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I never would have thought...that this could happen...to her," Chad breathed.

"I know. It shocks everyone when it happens. But she will be back to normal soon," the doctor told him.

Chad looked up at the doctor, "How soon?"

"Maybe a month or two. If we start work soon, probably in a couple of weeks. But we will have to run it with her parents," the doctor explained.

"Ok, can I be alone with her for a minute?" Chad asked.

"Sure, we'll be back in a bit," the doctor replied, leaving him alone with the sleeping Taylor.

Chad turned back to look at the sleeping Taylor. He took her hand and caressed it gently with his thumb. Brushing strands back from her head, he started to talk to her.

"It's amazing that...you are still here but not really here. I mean...you're 12 in your soul but 17 in your body. Like I've said a billion times, I wish I could have stopped you from doing what you did. Probably I would be the one with the amnesia right now, but it's you girl. And I know one day soon, you'll be back to normal again. I love you like one in a million, whether you're 17, 12 or even 51. You'll always be in my heart, Tay," he cited.

He then kissed her softly on her lips and caressed her cheek. Taylor softly moved in the bed and smiled, softly saying Chad's name as she continued to sleep.

Chad grinned and laid back in his wheelchair, holding her hand and telling her that it'll be ok. Soon after, he too fell asleep, their hands intertwined between the two.

**I know, I know. I'm too good for my own taste. But yeah, another great update from me. You guys know what to do. R&R!! Thanks for all the great reviews for all of my stories guys!!**

**-PrincessChaylor10**


	11. Time

**Day 4 has finally arrived!! It's almost over, huh? Well, to cheer everyone up, here's another great chapter of Chaylor Romance Challenge! Enjoy!!**

**Theme:**** Time**

**Chapter:**** Time Flies When You're In Love**

_Time, where did you go?  
Why did you leave me here alone?_

"Time. It's a joy and a burden. First, you have it, next it goes like it was never there. It's not a thing to be wasted on and I've learned my lesson. Right when I was in high school, when I lost my first love."

_Wait, don't go so fast  
I'm missing the moments as they pass_

"After we had won the basketball championship, I had made the first move and asked the girl that NO ONE thought I would be with, aka Taylor McKessie, out to the after party. She said yeah, which made me really happy, and we had a great time. After that, the rest is history. Well, not really, but we became a couple and it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

_Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
So wait for me this time_

"Having a relationship wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. There has to be commitment, trust, honesty, and love to have a healthy relationship. For a start, I felt like we were in a really healthy relationship. I would take her out every Saturday and we would always end up at the nearby beach, talking, swimming and sometimes making out the night away. It was a great start and I immediately knew she was the one for me. If she was ever hurt, teased at, or if guys try to get at her, I was always there by her side to help her. Taylor had really started to trust me at that point and I was trying my best to show her how good I can be as a boyfriend and not as a lunkhead as she called me before."

_I'm down I'm down on my knees I'm begging for all your sympathy  
But you (I'm just an illusion) you don't seem to care (I wish that I could)  
You humble people everywhere (I don't mean to hurt you)_

"But that was before everything started to change. It was only that one night that I had changed, I guess. It was the end of our junior year and I was having a party at my place, the whole grade was invited. The party didn't get out of control but it was crazy. Me and Taylor were doing our thing on the dance floor and we even helped spin the records. But..someone had spiked the punch and I had dranked a whole lot of it. That's when it got out of control...I got out of control. The alcohol poisoned my mind and the next thing I know, I was on top of the school's biggest slut, Kristin Humphrey."

_Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
I'll take what you give me. Please know that I'm learning  
So wait for me this time_

"I had heard the door open too late, when I was getting ready to cum. Taylor was in the doorway and I had bursted out a huge moan. I had turned around and she was in tears. I had gotten up to reach for them but she slapped my hand away and slapped me in the face. She yelled 'It's over' and walked out of the room. Out of my life. But she wasn't gone from my heart. All during that next week, I had tried to convince her to forgive me for what I did but she didn't want to hear it. I was at the stores where she would shop, the tree that near her bedroom window, trying to make her forgive me but she wouldn't budge.

That's when I knew it was over between us."

_I should've know better  
I shouldn't have wasted those days_

"Throughout the rest of the summer and all into our last year in high school, we still never spoken to each other. Our friends have tried everything but even I had gave up on the relationship. It was never going to be a 'Chad and Taylor' relationship. I didn't have a love in my life anymore."

"She was valedictorian of our senior class and when she gave out her speech, she was glancing back at me during the whole time. All I did was look away, not wanting to cause anything on her day. And after that, we went off to different colleges, never to see or hear from one another again."

_And afternoons and mornings  
I threw them all away_

"It was at least 5 years later when it was time for our high school reunion did I see her again. She looked better, her body developed more and her eyes were still shining as diamonds, as I called them. But there was a downside to seeing Taylor...with her soon-to-be fiancée. It made my blood boil to see him beside her, his arms around her waist as they kissed, danced and greeted other people. Why did it make me so angry to see him with her? There was only one reason for that cause; I had fell back in love with her again."

"Almost to the ending of the reunion, Taylor and her fiancée had left early, for unknown reasons. I had a feeling in my gut that it wasn't because they had to leave out early in the morning so I left the gymnasium and followed them out. When I reached the parking lot, I heard shouts and sounds of slaps and punches. I rushed to the sounds and found...Taylor being beated by that..that bastard. I ran over and knocked him in the jaw. He turned and looked back at me, anger in his eyes. We had an all out brawl in the parking lot until Taylor yelled super loud to break us up. He grabbed her and told her 'we're leaving now.' I grabbed her back and replied back that she wasn't going anywhere with you."

_Now this is my time  
I'm going to make this moment mine.  
(I shouldn't have wasted those days)_

He threw a fit and tried to punch me but I knocked him out before I got the chance. He was unconscious after that and Taylor fell into my arms, sobbing and crying. It was hard to see her cry like that because the last time she did that was from me. I embraced her and told her that everything was going to be ok. She had told me everything that had happened ever since they had met. The fights, the bruises; I heard and saw them all. It really made me want to kill him but Taylor stopped me before I could get up. I held her close and put her in my car as I took her back to the house."

"She got washed up and so did I, since she didn't have any other clothes left over except for the ones at the hotel, she wore my old basketball practice jersey and some sweatpants. We were both laying on my bed, talking about how things have changed between us. That's when I realized that there was no one that could ever replace her and there was no one for Taylor to replace me. We belonged together, no matter what happened between. After that, I had gotten the hugest urge to kiss her and she never pulled back. I was finally at where I belonged again."

_I'll take what you give me. Please know that I'm learning  
I've looked in the mirror  
My world's getting clearer_

"We gotten back together that night and had never separated ever since. It was a relationship that could have never been broken. So, when you tell me about time, I think of Taylor and how I had lost a lot of time when we had broken up and I've retrieved it back at the reunion. Ever since then, I've learned my lesson: Time Flies When Your In Love, Don't Ever Waste It."

Chad looked back up at the audience in front of him. Tears were in all the ladies' eyes and everyone had gave him a huge round of applause, including his newly wife, Taylor McKessie. He smiled back at Taylor who blew him a kiss and softly waved. He came down from the podium and kissed Taylor on the lips.

"I'll never let you go again," Chad promised as he slipped his arm around Taylor's white wedding dress.

"I'm just time, don't ever let me go," Taylor replied, with a smile on her face. Everyone continued to clap and cheer for the newlywed couple, happy that they were back together. Even if you had just joined into the wedding reception, you have been informed about their whole love story from Chad's newlywed speech. Time never ran out for those two; it just got started.

_So wait for me this time_

**YAH!! It's done!! I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget: NEW STORY IDEAS! Vote for which ones you want me to do the most, IN ORDER!! June 30th is the LAST DAY for all votes to come in! Look on my profile for a story called New Story Ideas and it'll have all the previews and full summaries of the stories. Thanks for everything guys! R&R!!!**

**-PrincessChaylor10**


	12. Leaving

**Hey Everyone!! I'm so happy about the reviews for the last chapter of Walk Me Home. If you haven't read it yet, go read it right now. It's an ending chapter you will always remember. So, now I'm back with more updates, starting with Chaylor Romance Challenge!**

**Theme:**** Leaving**

**Chapter:**** Why Do All Good Things Come to An End?**

Chad smiled as he walked down the hallways of East High. That day was a Thursday, the day before his and Taylor's 1 year anniversary. Exactly one year ago yesterday, they had hooked up and Chad had asked her to be his girlfriend. She accepted and they have never been apart ever since.

He walked down the hallways, greeting everyone as usual. This time, he added a little beat to it, dancing around in the hallways and greeting everyone. It always happened whenever Chad thought of Taylor. It was like another fabulous side came out of Chad; like he was Mr. Happy-Man, who would actually pass classes, listen to teachers, and succeed much better in basketball. But of course, Chad couldn't care less. If he had Taylor by his side, nothing could go wrong!

He turned the corner and started to whistle down the hall, seeing Taylor from afar at her locker. He walked over there and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Taylor jumped at the kiss and smiled when it was just Chad.

"Don't do that, Chad. Guys might think that they could do that all the time," Taylor informed him.

"But all the guys know that you are with me. Unless, some of them are hitting on you...who are they?" Chad asked her, a serious look on his face. Taylor rolled her eyes as she closed her locker, clasping her hand with his.

"Don't worry babe, I won't let any guys get near me," Taylor said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I know that's right," Chad smiled, "I hope you didn't forget about our anniversary tomorrow,"

"I didn't. Did you?" Taylor asked.

"If I did, why would I be asking you?" Chad said, kissing her head.

"You're right. So, what do you have planned?" Taylor asked, pipping up towards him

"You are not gonna get nothing out of me," Chad pledged. Taylor leaned up on her toes and kissed him, passionately. He kissed her back and she pulled away a few seconds later.

"How about now?" she asked, seductively.

"Mmm..." he moaned, leaning in to kiss her again but stopped when they were almost a millimeter away, "Nope,"

Taylor sighed and came back down, "Why not?"

"It's a surprise, babe. Don't worry, the Chadster has it all covered," Chad smiled, putting his arm around her as they continued their walk to lunch. He really did have the anniversary all planned out. They were going to be in Chad's backyard, having a perfect candlelight dinner outside with torches and everything. After that, they'll dance a little bit and he'll pull out the beautiful charm necklace he had bought with 5 allowances and 4 paychecks from his job at the rec center. It'll be something that Taylor would never forget.

"Ok, I'm trusting you with this," Taylor asked with a smile.

"Great! So what are you doing after school?" Chad asked.

"Scholastic Decathlon meeting, then dance class, then homework, then..." Taylor continued.

"Ok ok, I get it. You're busy, like always," Chad said.

"Hey, you know its for the best of me. It'll help me get a scholarship to my dream college and hopefully become..." Taylor started.

"Valedictorian, I know Taylor. But tomorrow better be clear because you're spending all after school and all night with me that day," Chad said, kissing her once more.

"I know Chad, now I'm hungry. Let's go eat," Taylor replied.

Chad nodded and led her to the gang's table where everyone was seated. Today was like any other day, a perfect normal day for the lives of Chad and Taylor. Nothing could go wrong...right?

**After School...**

Taylor pulled up to her house and went inside. The meeting went just right and she had perfected all the moves in dance class. Now all she needed to do was homework and possibly have some down time before heading off to bed. Her mom was already in the kitchen fixing dinner when she saw her daughter come in.

"Hello Taylor. How was school today?" her mom asked.

"Good, I just have some homework today. Then I'll just chill out in my room after that," Taylor explained.

"Ok, dinner will be ready in a few and your father will be home soon," her mom said.

"Thanks," Taylor said, grabbing her bookbag and heading up the stairs right when her mom called her back again. She came back downstairs and asked, "Yeah?"

"You got a letter from the Orlando Science and Arts Academy today. It's on your desk," her mom said. Taylor's eyes popped open. She stormed up the stairs and grabbed the letter from her desk. The Orlando Science and Arts Academy was a school that Taylor wanted (and still do) to go to. It was like a high school but mostly featured subjects of the arts and science. They had so many famous scientists come from that school and only the best could get in. _'Unless, I got in on scholarship,'_ Taylor thought to herself. She sighed and opened the envelope. Skimming over the letter, she read the words she've been waiting to hear most of her high school life.

"You have been accepted to the Orlando Science and Arts Academy with a full scholarship ride," Taylor had softly read to herself. She screamed in delight and happiness as she ran downstairs to tell her mom the news.

"I got in! I got in!!" she told her mom. Her mom smiled widely and hugged her daughter.

"Oh wow, I'm so proud of you! When do they want you to start?" her mom asked.

Taylor continued to read it and her smile dropped. "What's wrong honey?" Mrs. McKessie asked.

"They...they want me...to start on Monday," Taylor explained, "They say that it's too far to start at the beginning of the semester and I already have the skills to knowledge to join classes down there right away," she quoted from the letter.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," her mom said, rubbing her daughter's back.

"I know I...I just don't know what Chad's gonna say. Our anniversary's tomorrow," Taylor sighed.

"You'll have to tell him the truth honey. No matter how much it hurts," her mom explained. Taylor nodded, knowing that her mom was right. She looked back at the letter; there was no way to deny the acceptance. She was in and there was no way out until graduation.

_Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming_

The next day at school, Taylor had plastered a smile on her face. She knew that if her friends would have seen her, they would have known that it was totally fake. Taylor was still happy that she got accepted to her school but it was sad to leave all her friends, including her 1 year old boyfriend, behind. It was too much for her to bear.

As she walked up to her locker, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Kelsi were right there at Gabi's locker, chatting it up. It was when Kelsi spotted Taylor, Tay couldn't help but kinda drop her smile.

"Hey Taylor," Kelsi said.

"Hey Kelsi. Hey guys," Taylor softly said, opening up her locker. The girls only looked at each other before talking back to Taylor.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"It's nothing guys. Everything's fine," Taylor denied. It was hard to lie to your friends but to lie to your best friends, that's an impossible task.

"Come on, McKessie. You can't hide anything, I know that you're lying," Sharpay told her. Taylor sighed and turned around to face the girls.

"Ok...can you guys keep a secret?" Taylor said, eyeing Sharpay, since she was known for a big mouth.

"Yeah, we can keep one," Gabriella said, while everyone else was looking at Sharpay.

"What? I can keep one, I swear," Sharpay promised.

Taylor sighed, "Ok, well, I got accepted into that Science and Arts Academy,"

The girls squealed at the news, "Gurl, that's amazing news! Why keep news like that?" Sharpay said, positively. Taylor looked down and the girls knew something else was up.

"It's not in Albuquerque, is it?" Kelsi asked. Taylor shook her head no.

"Is it somewhere near New Mexico?" Sharpay guessed. Taylor shook her head again, tears starting to come down.

"It's the one in Orlando, isn't it?" Gabriella asked. She knew what school that Taylor was talking about. Gabriella also wanted to go to that school but when she met Troy and her new friends, she soon forgot about it and didn't want to go anymore.

Taylor nodded and started to wipe her tears away as her BFF's hugged her.

"Taylor, it's ok. At least, it's the school you really wanted to go to," Kelsi said, trying to make it positive.

"Yeah, I know, but the thing is how do I tell Chad? He'll be crushed," Taylor sighed.

"Well, if he loves you, then he'll understand Taylor. Try telling him tonight," Gabriella said as Kelsi and Sharpay rubbed Taylor's back.

Taylor nodded and said, "Ok, I'll do that," Gabi smiled and all the girls got into a group hug. The only thing that was on Taylor's mind was...how could she tell him?

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end_

**Later on that night..._  
_**

Chad had arrived at Taylor's house looking his best, in a blue and white pressed shirt, faded black jeans and blue and white Pumas. He rang the doorbell and soon, Taylor opened the door.

"Wow...you look nice," Chad gaped. He was right though; Taylor was wearing a red and black tunic with hip hugger jeans and black pumps.

Taylor blushed, still kinda down about the scholarship thing. Chad noticed it and bent down to look at Taylor.

"You ok?" Chad asked.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine," Taylor sighed. She smiled and took his hand, "I'm fine,"

"Ok good. Let's go," Chad replied. She closed and locked her front door and they headed off to Chad's house. He covered her eyes as he led her to the backyard where their date awaited.

"Chad, what's going on?" Taylor asked.

"It's the surprise. We're almost there," Chad smiled. He led Taylor down the hill and sat her down at the dinner table.

"Ok, you can open your eyes," Chad told her as he sat down beside her. She opened her eyes and gasped at her sight. There were torches everywhere and candles around the table. Soft music was playing and Chad had a huge grin on his face (lol).

"Chad, this is amazing," Taylor said, looking over at him. He smiled and took her hand in his.

"Only the best for my baby," Chad replied, kissing her on her cheek. She smiled but lowered it softly to a frown. _'This might be my last date with Chad,' _she thought to herself. Taylor looked down, trying to not to show Chad that she was crying.

_come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
_

Chad came back with the food and saw Taylor had her head down. He walked over to her and lifted her chin up. "What's wrong, Tay?"

Taylor sniffled and looked away from him, _'I can't tell him yet. It'll break his heart,'_ she thought. Chad looked over at her, deep into her eyes. He knew something was drastically wrong.

"Taylor, please tell me so I can make it better," Chad asked.

Tears started to come down as she shook her head, "I don't think anything can make this better," she replied.

He knelt down in front of her, his hand caressing her cheek. "Tell me Taylor," he pleaded.

Taylor started to cry as she said, "I got accepted at a arts and science boarding school on a full scholarship, but it's in Orlando, and I'm leaving on Sunday."

Chad froze when she said it. Taylor pulled away from him as she continued to cry. "I knew you were gonna do this," she said while getting up.

Chad unfroze as he grabbed Taylor's hand, "Taylor? That's good, but the moving away thing..." Chad started.

"Exactly! We won't be able to be together," Taylor explained.

"Yes we will. We will be together," Chad replied, hugging her tightly. In his mind, he thought of it as a lie. Everyone knew that long-distance relationships never worked. Why start now?

But Taylor pulled away from the hug, "No Chad. I'm sorry but we can't be together anymore. Long-distance never works. I'm sorry, Chad. I'm sorry," she cried, before leaving him in his backyard.

Chad sighed and slammed his hand down on the table, falling into his chair and started to cry. He couldn't believe that he was gonna lose his girlfriend. His first true love. He was gonna tell her that he loved her tonight, _'but I guess that won't even happen,'_ he thought to himself. Chad ran his fingers through his curly hair and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large case.

He just stared at it before softly throwing it across the table. Why did all good things come to an end?

_Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why  
_

Taylor ran from Chad's house all the way to Gabi's house, around the block. She knocked on the door and Gabriella came ASAP. Gabi saw her best friend in tears and engulfed her into a hug.

"I broke it to him. Now we can't be together anymore," Taylor cried.

Gabriella just nodded and whispered, "It'll be ok, Taylor. Just trust me," as she hugged her friend. She brought her in the house and let Taylor took a long bath. While Taylor was taking a bath, Gabriella called Taylor's mom and told her that she would be staying with her tonight. She also got a lot of chick flick movies and tons of snacks and pillows and set up the living room for a sleepover type thing. Taylor came downstairs with one of Gabi's pajamas on and the girls just watched chick flick after chick flick.

After John Tucker Must Die went off, Gabriella had decided to talk to Taylor about what happened.

"Well, Chad was bringing out dinner and I had told him about the scholarship. He was happy at first but he was mad and sad also. I just plain out told him that we just couldn't be together anymore. He said that we would but all I did was deny him and ran off. He must feel really bad right now," Taylor explained.

"Taylor, it'll be fine. He'll come around; maybe you should try tomorrow while you're packing," Gabriella explained.

Taylor nodded and a yawn came from her mouth, "Well, I'm just gonna catch on sleep. I'll see you in the morning,"

Gabriella nodded and gave her best friend another hug, "It'll be fine, Taylor. Give him some time," Gabi promised.

Taylor smiled and grabbed her pillow, going upstairs to the guest bedroom. When she got under the covers, she thought about all the good times her and Chad had. It made her happy a little but it never released her sadness that she had about leaving her city...and her sorta ex-boyfriend.

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
_

Come Saturday, Chad was in his room. He still had on his pajamas from last night. Chad didn't feel like doing anything at all that day. It felt like when Taylor told him the news, his whole world shattered. Who would he buy cotton candy for and feed it to? Who would he argue with and then make up a few minutes later? All these questions filled the mind of Chad Danforth and he drew a long sigh. It was sad to seem him like this; even his parents got worried. He never came down for breakfast or lunch, he never came out of his room at all except to use the bathroom.

The Danforths grew worried and soon called Troy to get Chad out of his serious depression. Chad was just laying in his bed, looking at all the pictures he and Taylor had taken when someone just burst into the room.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Chad yelled.

"Not when your best friend is in serious depression," Troy said. Chad turned around and saw Troy and Gabriella in his room, Gabriella closing his door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chad sighed as he turned back around, looking at the pictures.

"We need to talk to you. You can't just give up on Taylor like that," Gabriella explained.

"She made it perfectly clear that she was moving and that we weren't going to be together anymore. Do you know how hurtful that is?" Chad exclaimed at her.

"Hey, don't yell at her Chad. Man, what's wrong with you?" Troy asked.

"Taylor's what's wrong. I just...I can't believe it just ended like that," Chad said, turning back to his best friend.

"I know, it's hard on all of us. But at least she's going to the school of her dreams," Gabriella mentioned .

"Oh yeah, like she really hated East High," Chad sarcastically said.

"Chad!" Troy and Gabi said in unison.

Chad rolled his eyes and picked up the large case from last night. He tossed it to Troy and said, "That was supposed to be Taylor's anniversary present. I saved up all of the last 5 allowances and 4 paychecks at the rec center to pay for that. She left before I even gave it to her."

Troy looked up at his friend before opening it. He saw the diamond charm necklace and gasped.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, now she'll never get it," Chad replied, taking it back from the two.

"Well, she's still here until tomorrow. We're all meeting her at the airport at 3:45 before she leaves," Gabriella told him.

"I don't think I'm gonna go," Chad said after taking a short breath.

"Why not? She's still your girlfriend," Troy asked.

"I don't know, can you guys just leave?" Chad asked back, turning away from them again. Troy and Gabriella just looked at each other and they both got up and left. Troy turned around and said, "You know you have to see her before she leaves,"

When he didn't get an answer, Troy sighed and left Chad in his room. To brood and think. Did he really want to see Taylor again before she leave? Chad looked down at a funny looking Taylor. What was a guy supposed to do?

_come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

**The next day at the airport, 3:45pm**

Taylor was really down that day. Even though all her friends were by her side, talking to her and giving her small memoirs, she still wanted to see Chad. She never heard from him on Saturday and Gabi said that he was still mad and sad about you leaving, he wasn't sure if he was gonna come. That really broke Taylor's heart when Gabriella told her that.

Now she was at the airport, at her boarding gate. The plane was to start boarding at anytime and she was worried about not being able to see her love again. Sharpay saw the leaving girl's sad look and sat next to her.

"You wish Chad was here, huh?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor nodded and answered, "Why wouldn't he come?"

"I don't know honey. But when you come back from break, he'll probably still be here waiting for you," Sharpay said with a smile.

Taylor smiled back and hugged Sharpay, "I hope so,"

_Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die  
_

The intercom screeched and a voice came on, "We will now board first class passengers for Flight #225, all first class passengers to the gate," the voice said.

Taylor looked down at her ticket and saw that she was indeed first class._ 'I wondered how I got _there,' she thought to herself. She sighed and stood up.

"Ok guys, this is my time," Taylor said. The gang sighed and everyone hugged her, wishing her goodbye.

"Hey where's Chad?" Ryan asked.

"I guess he isn't coming after all," Gabriella said. She looked over at Taylor and frowned, "he wishes you the best in Orlando Sciences,"

Taylor smiled as tears came down her face. The girls hugged tightly, never wanting to let the best friend go. They soon pulled back and Taylor said goodbye to everyone else. Her parents were already waiting for her at the gate entrance. Taylor sighed as she walked over to the flight attendant and let her scan her ticket. The attendant gave her back her part of the ticket and Taylor was heading down the tunnel before...

"TAYLOR!"

Taylor turned around, trying to find the voice who said that. "Taylor!" the voice rang out again, only closer. And it sounded way too familiar.

"Chad?" she yelled. Then she saw the face she wanted to see before she left. Taylor dropped her bags and headed towards Chad, the flight attendant trying to make her come back. Mrs. McKessie stopped the attendee and said, "Those two are lovers, leave them be,"

Taylor ran towards Chad and leaped into his arms. He swung her around and held her close as she kissed his neck. He let her go and they kissed so passionately, they were sure to have breathing problems afterwards. They pulled back and they both smiled, as did their friends and the bystanders.

"I knew you couldn't leave without seeing me," Chad whispered.

"I couldn't live with it. I love you so much," Taylor confessed.

Chad grinned a goofy smile and replied back, "I love you too,"

Taylor smiled as they kissed once more. He pulled back and gotten the jewelry case out of his jacket.

"This was your anniversary present," Chad said, giving it to her.

Taylor looked up at him and opened it up. She almost dropped it when she opened it. Tears brimming in her eyes, she said, "You shouldn't have..."

"But I did. It took a long while, and a lot of money, but in the end, it was worth it," Chad told her. Taylor pulled it out of the case and Chad went behind her. Pulling her hair to the side, he slipped the necklace on her neck and clasped it. Taylor touched the necklace and looked back at Chad.

"I didn't get anything for you," she told him.

"You don't need to. Just as long as you stay single while you're down there. Tell everyone, including the guys, that you have a sweet loving boyfriend waiting for you when you come back for breaks," Chad smiled.

Taylor grinned back as they slowly, yet passionately kissed once more. The girls all aww'ed over the couple while the guys tried not to cry.

_come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
_

The couple pulled back and Chad wiped her tears away.

"I have to go now," Taylor announced.

"I'll be here waiting," Chad said, kissing her again.

"I know," Taylor replied. They squeezed hands once more before they let go. Taylor kissed his cheek before walking back to her parents. Chad looked down, trying not to cry as the gang came around him and embraced him.

"You did a good thing, Chad," Gabriella told him.

"I know...I just have to wait until she comes back," Chad said, looking back down the tunnel. Taylor was walking down with her parents and when it got to the turn, she turned back around and waved at the gang. They waved back as the couple looked each other in the eyes. They both shed a tear as Taylor mouthed 'bye' to him. He mouthed it back and Taylor smiled before turning the corner and heading into the plane.

Chad sighed and hugged the gang back. He was glad to still have his friends by his side...especially with a tough time like this. Chad was going to be right there, waiting day and night, to hear her voice, see her messages, and then to see her once more. He was gonna wait for her...even if it meant all the way until the ends of the earth.

Taylor had gotten seated on her plane, on a row behind her parents. She was the only one there so far until a cute guy around her age had sat next to her.

"I'm guessing that this seat's been taken," the guy asked.

"No, it's free," Taylor said, while moving her purse from the seat.

"Thanks," the guy said, sitting down.

"So...what are you doing going down to Orlando? It's still in the middle of the school year," the guy asked.

"Well, if you must know, I've been accepted to the Orlando Arts and Sciences Academy. I start tomorrow," Taylor explained.

"Wait..really? That's where I go to too. I was up here visiting family," the guy said.

"Oh cool. Well, my name's Taylor. Taylor McKessie," Taylor introduced.

"McCoy. Brandon McCoy," Brandon replied in a Bond voice. Taylor giggled and shook his hand. After that, he started to put his arm around his shoulder.

"So...Taylor, you're single right?" Brandon asked.

"No, I'm very much taken," Taylor replied, moving his arm around her.

"Oh really? Going to Orlando and still have a boyfriend? How you gonna do that?" Brandon said.

"I have my ways..." Taylor said, looking out the window. The plane had started to move out of the gate and head onto the runway.

"Well, we could still be friends. I'll be the first person you know on the campus," Brandon explained to her.

"Ok, that's good," Taylor smiled. Soon, they started to make small talk and as the plane took off. Taylor stole a glance back down at the airport, knowing that Chad was looking up at her, always awaiting for her safe return...or some type of communication...and they'll always be together.

_Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die._

**Ok, so that's the new chapter. Hope you liked it! R&R! Thanks guys! I'll update all of my stories before I go back to school and hopefully the first chapter of EAST HIGH ON THE EAST COAST! Yes, East High on the East Coast won the poll. So, hope you all liked the chapter. R&R! **

**You know you love me,**

**PrincessChaylor10**_  
_


	13. Reunion

**Hey Guys! Here's my late update on Chaylor Romance Challenge! Hope you all liked it!**

**Theme:**** Reunion**

**Chapter:**** I'd Always Go the Distance**

_I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Will be waiting for me_

After 7 long years of hardships, deaths and battles, the war in Iraq was now coming to a close. Chad Danforth was especially happy about this since he hasn't seen his baby girl Taylor McKessie in all the years he had went out to war. He still looked the same, the afro a little smaller, but it was the sacrifice he had to make to save his country.

After the final battle in Baghdad, the Army had completed their mission and was ready for their final say from Bush himself. They were all in the cafeteria, eating the food that the families from the USA sent over. Chad was devouring his Manwich at one of the tables when one of his buds, Terrell Reynolds, sat down at his table with a Manwich just like Chad.

"Wow, Danforth, you're really eating that up," Terrell laughed. Chad just looked up at him, the Manwich all filled up in his mouth.

"What?" he mumbled. Terrell laughed again as Chad realized what was funny. He wiped his mouth and swallowed his food, "Ok, quit. I haven't had a decent meal in a while,"

"Yeah, I know bud. But don't worry, hopefully we'll be going back home soon anyways," Terrell smiled.

"Yup, I can't wait to see my baby girl again," Chad said, thinking about Taylor. He then grew sad, knowing that he didn't have any communication between each other ever since he first left out. When Chad got a high position in the army, there was no way to take a break, until now.

_Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be_

"You really miss her, huh?" Terrell asked him.

"More than ever. And the thing was that I left her while she was still 6 months pregnant. I know she hates me now," Chad sighed.

"She doesn't hate you, she won't hate you at all. Taylor knows that you're off defending our country," Terrell explained.

"Yeah, yeah. But I shouldn't have left her in that mode though. I feel bad," Chad said.

Before Terrell put in a reply, they heard some of the guys yell to them, telling them that Bush was on the monitors. The guys put their conversation and Manwiches aside as they ran to a nearby monitor.

"...and I would like to say well job to our soldiers in Iraq. I'm proud to finally say that all the soldiers in Iraq will be coming home tomorrow morning," President Bush finalized.

Everyone in the room cheered for joy as to their return home. The guys all hugged each other and drank to it with their cups of apple juice and water. Chad was happy all around about the news, not only did he get to leave the Middle East, but he was able to go back home and see his beloved ones again.

_I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mild  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where i belong_

In Virginia Beach, Virginia, Taylor McKessie stood out on her balcony porch that looked out over the sea. It was close to 1am and the moonlight softened the waves on the beach, making it look serene. It was one of those days that she can just stop and look out at the sea, knowing her lover is on the other side of it somewhere. The past seven years ever since he left was both good and bad. She had her first child, Daniela who had just turned 6 a few days ago, and she got a promotion and a raise at her new job at the airport communication center. She was living life at large now, with a beautiful beach house that overlooked the sea...but there was one thing missing. Her lover and friend, Chad Danforth.

He had gone off to join the Army when they had graduated from high school and when she was 7 months pregnant. She knew that Chad didn't mean to leave off at a time like that but it was special to her that he would be there for the birth of their child. Now she was nearly all grown up and looked almost just like her father. There were times that Taylor would just go in Daniela's room and just watch her sleep, her hair in resemblance of Chad's curly hair but softer and easier to do. Taylor was kept informed with what was going on in Iraq but never heard anything from Chad himself. This is what devastated her.

_Down an unkown road  
To inbrace my fate  
Though the road may wonder  
It will lead me to you_

Taylor heard the sound of slippers coming down the stairs from inside the house, knowing that it was her daughter trying to sneak on her mommy. Soon after, she felt a tug on her robe and turned to see Daniela with her thumb in her mouth and Pinky, her stuffed rabbit, in her hand.

"Mommy, I couldn't sleep," Daniela told her.

"Oh honey, did you have another nightmare?" Taylor asked, picking up her daughter. Daniela only nodded as she was placed on the thick porch walling.

"Yeah, there was a big bad monster that came in the house and then we couldn't do anything and then..daddy came and sent him away..." Daniela explained. Taylor sighed, letting her daughter sit on her lap.

"You had another dream about daddy, huh?" Taylor asked again. She had shown Daniela pictures of Chad when she got a little older so she could see what he looked like. Daniela just pictured him just like her but in a male way.

Daniela nodded and squeezed Pinky close to her, "When is he coming home?" she asked.

"Hopefully soon," Taylor told her. That was always her answer to her daughter. In fact, she didn't know when the soldiers were coming back home. Taylor had always hoped that one day, he'll be back and they'll finally be a family.

"Come on, Dani. Let's head out to bed," Taylor said. She let Daniela off her lap and they walked back inside together. As Taylor closed the screen door, she looked out into the ocean again and hoped that they'll be back in time. With that thought in her mind, Taylor closed the curtain and put her daughter and herself in bed.

_And a 1000 years  
Would be worth the wait  
It may take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through_

It was 10am Iraq time and all the soldiers were all packed up and ready to head out. Some did a little more partying that others last night and were still kinda in a doze, one of them being Chad. Terrell had tried to wake him up but nothing had worked. He just left him be until due in time.

Chad had woken up anyways but it was long too late. He stretched in his bunk and looked at his watch. _'11:10! Oh man, I hope they didn't leave yet'_ Chad thought in his head. He grabbed some clothes and changed as quickly as he could. Packing the rest of his belongings, he left his cabin to find the campsite almost empty. All the planes and ships were long gone; he was alone. Stomping the grounds and kicking sand everywhere, Chad let out his anger of loss. He was anticipating this day all his life and now it's been screwed and chopped up. He let out shouts of madness and finally ended on the ground, trying not to show any tears. There was no one around but he didn't want to make himself seem emotional. The military side was shining through but his real side tried to get in. Chad just let it all out in the end, knowing there was nothing that he could do. He was stuck with no way home.

_And i wont look back  
I can go the distance  
I will stay on track  
No I wont accept defeat  
Its an up hill slope  
But I wont lose hope  
Til I go the distance  
And my journey is complete_

Just when he was about to lose all hope from the last hour on the ground, he heard someone call out to him. He stood up quickly and tried to find the voice. Chad saw someone heading towards him, it looked like...

"Terrell?" he called out.

"Chad!" Terrell yelled, coming closer to Chad. Chad let out a huge smile as the guys man-hugged.

"Oh man, I thought you were already gone," Chad said.

"You're kidding right? I'm definitely not going home without you, bro," Terrell smiled.

"But how are we gonna get home?! All the planes and ships are already gone," Chad asked.

"Dude, you must have forgotten about that beat-up plane from 2005 that landed here. I was fixing it up all this time so we can both head out on it," Terrell explained.

Now happiness and confidence emerged in Chad as he tackled Terrell. "Now I'm definitely glad I'm friends with a pilot,"

"Good, now let's go before they tear everything down here," Terrell smiled. Chad smiled back and got all his bags and followed Terrell towards the plane. He'll be home soon, for sure this time! There was no turning back.

_But to look beyond the glory  
Is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

Near 6pm, Taylor was already cooking dinner for the two of them. Gabriella had came over early and chatted with her while her two boys, Jesse and Gregory, had played with Daniela on the beach. It was a small eventful Saturday but it's always been like that. Troy would always be working at the real estate office on Saturdays, trying to find his clients new houses and all. Gabriella was just a biology/chemistry teacher at the local high school. The three never separated from high school and it was a good thing. Ever since Chad left for the Army, Taylor would always lean on Gabi or Troy to help out when a hard situation came. That was what they were all about.

"Daniela! Dinner's ready!" Taylor called out to her daughter.

"Coming!" Daniela said back. She went into the bathroom near the front door and washed her hands. Daniela happened to notice when she was drying her hands that the front door had opened. Scared of who it was and didn't want scare Mommy, she sticked her head out of the bathroom and saw a man in the foyer. The man, who was wearing his army outfit, looked around the new house and finally laid his eyes on Daniela. She jumped in fright but soon was calm when she saw his true face in the light. The eyes...the nose...the hair... Daniela's heart leaped in the air as she realized who it was.

"DADDY!!!" she yelled, running towards him and hugging him.

_Like a shooting star  
I can go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its arms_

Chad looked down at the small girl who wrapped her arms tightly around his legs. Oh how much he has missed out on! He looked down at the little girl again and also realized that she was his daughter. The resemblance was all in the face.

"Are you my little girl?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm Daniela!" Daniela smiled. Chad gave out a huge smile and laugh as he picked her up and spun her around. Daniela giggled and laughed out loud and finally laid her arms around his neck as he hugged her back. _'Gosh, it feels good to be back home,'_ Chad thought.

"Daniela, your food's getting cold. What are you doing?" Taylor called out to her daughter. Chad's ears perked at the voice. _'Taylor,'_ he thought in his mind. He let Daniela down and she just took in charge, putting her hand in his and leading him to the kitchen.

"Daddy's here!" Daniela shouted as she walked to the kitchen.

"Honey, what are you talking about? He isn't..." Taylor said before she turned around, nearly dropping the cookie plate in the process. She tried to catch her breath at the sight of her longtime lover in front of her. _'It's Chad...he's finally back,'_ Taylor thought. She placed the plate on the stove and walked over to him slowly. Placing her hands on his face, he smiled as he kissed them.

"Yeah, babe. I'm home," he told her.

_I dont care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms_

Taylor shrieked as she jumped on him and hugged him, Daniela cheering in the background. Chad hugged her back before stealing a passionate kiss on her luscious lips. God, how much they missed their lips. She kissed him back with the same passion he gave her. It felt just like when they were in high school. Wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss, never wanting to let him go, Taylor just developed in his beauty and realized that he was finally at home.

Chad only smiled at her as he let her down. "I've missed you so much," he told her.

"I missed you too. I'm glad you're back," Taylor replied, giving him a soft kiss.

"Me too! Now we're a family!" Daniela said, trying to get some of the love that her parents were sharing.

"You bet we are! And I got some stuff for you, missy," Chad smiled, tickling Daniela until she started to cry from laughter. He picked her up and kissed her all over her face, happy that he could be able to do that now. As Daniela ran off to find Chad's bag of presents, Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor and laid his head on her shoulder.

"So, how much have I missed out on?" Chad asked.

"A lot. But I'm glad you're back though, we really needed you, especially Daniela," Taylor told him.

"Who picked out the name?" Chad asked.

"I did," Taylor smiled.

"Good job!" Chad said, kissing her neck, "Oh god, how I've missed you so,"

Taylor moaned from the kiss and nodded, "Same here. I don't think I've cooked enough for three,"

"It's alright. I was thinking on eating out anyways," Chad told her.

"That's not a bad idea," Taylor said. They looked at each other and kissed once again, this time slow and sensual. After they pulled back, they enveloped in each other in the warmest of hugs; an unexpected reunion that turned out well.

_I will search the world  
I will face its arms  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms_

**Ok, that's it for now! I hope you all liked it!! Go the Distance by Lucas Grabeel was my inspiration for this. I'll be updating First Daughter 2 sometime today, if I can. You know what to do! R&R! Thanks guys!**

**you know you love me,**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	14. Smile: Reading

**Ok all, here's the newest chapter for Chaylor Romance Challenge. I promise, really this time, to have another chapter of Hate to Classroom Love up soon! So here's something to get you through the week until H2CL and 101 Kisses. Enjoy!**

**Category: **Smile

**Chapter:** You Always Make Me Smile

"Ok so for your semester grade, you are to write a poem about your favorite thing on earth," Mr. Foster started. The whole class was all in an uproar until the teacher continued, "But it will _not_ be about your favorite thing to do or a certain person," _'What a way to bring the class down,'_ Chad thought as he slumped in his chair.

"This 'thing' that you will be writing about will be apart of your senses. What you see, feel, touch, hear and smell. It has to be at least 7 stanzas long, doesn't matter if it's more, and it's due on Wednesday," Mr. Foster explained the assignment. The bell rang a few seconds later, signaling the end of the period, "Don't forget about the assignment!! It's for a semester grade!" the teacher called out to everyone who was leaving. Chad dragged out of the classroom nearly last and caught up with Troy, Kelsi and Ryan, who happened to leave the same class as well.

"That assignment is going to be super easy, guys," Kelsi smiled, holding her books close to her, "I already have tons of things to write about in my head,"

"Yeah, except for the rest of us. How in the world can we write about something that we like with our senses?" Chad asked.

"I don't even have a clue so don't look at me," Troy replied, putting his hands up.

"Oh come on you guys, just think: what is your favorite thing to see or hear or smell maybe?" Kelsi asked them.

"I like the smell of new hats in the department stores," Ryan blurted out. Everyone else in the group stopped to look at him funny.

"That's you, but I like the smell of vanilla extract, especially in Gabriella's hair," Troy dreamed.

"See? You can write a poem about that, or how you like to see her everyday," Kelsi encouraged Troy, "what about you Chad?"

"I don't even know. Does it have to be about couples?" Chad asked, already giving Troy a weird look.

"It could be about anything you want it to be, just remember to add your senses into it," Kelsi told them, "now Music Theory is this way. I'll see you guys later,"

"See you Kelsi," the guys recited as Kelsi left them. They continued down the stairs as they headed towards their own lockers.

"Man, I have no clue to write about. I'm not a poet," Chad sighed as he leaned up against his locker before opening it.

"Sure you can, remember last year when we made that rap for the poetry competition that Darbus signed us up for?" Troy reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's just rapping. This is straight out poetry, featuring your 'senses'. What can you write that features 'senses'?" Chad asked, making quotation marks with the word senses. Just then, the three men heard a lot of laughter coming down the hallway. It was Sharpay of course, but with Gabriella and Taylor by her side. Now Chad and Taylor were ok with each other now but not once after the championship after-party did they hook up again. It was better off that they would only be friends. As it grew on later in the year, Chad started to develop a lot of feelings for Taylor but didn't want to tell her, knowing that it might ruin the friendship that they had.

The girls passed by, not before acknowledging the boys of course. "Hey guys," they all said.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy smiled; only noticing Gabriella, like always.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella smiled back as they got into their own conversation.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Sharpay asked Chad and Ryan.

"We were talking about Foster's semester assignment: Poems that feature your senses," Chad joked as they softly rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Only Chad could make names for the assignments that he gives out," Ryan stated.

"Well what were you going to write about?" Taylor asked.

"I was going to write about the smell of new hats in the department store," Ryan said proudly.

"Good for you, brother. I could help you on that you know, and what about you Chad?" Sharpay told.

"I'm not even sure yet," Chad replied, closing his locker.

"Well, I'm sure you can think of something, Chad; you always do!" Taylor said smiling him. Chad nodded back and smiled also right when the warning bell rang.

"Ah! We have to go now! Before Darbus kills us! See you later!" Sharpay replied, grabbing Ryan and heading down the hallway. Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek before getting Taylor, going to their nearby Chemistry class. And in that moment, it seemed like something in Chad's head just clicked. There was something about Taylor that really made him feel all googly-moogly inside, like his intestines just melted inside of him. It was her smile that did it all. _'Wait……that's IT!'_ Chad exclaimed in his mind.

"I got it!!" he exclaimed outloud.

"What do you have?" Troy tried to calm his best friend down.

"I know what to write about now," Chad told him.

"Really? What is it?" Troy asked.

So Chad was telling him all about his inspiration on the way to class and Troy was excited for him. It was going to be a great assignment after all.

* * *

**2 days later- English Assignment Due Date! HELP!**

"Thank you Ryan for that lovely description on...new hats. Ok everyone, so far everyone's poems have been good. Who's next?" Mr. Foster asked the class. Nearly the whole class went, minus Chad and others, and no one was volunteering to come up.

"Ok, since no one's volunteering, I'll choose someone," Mr. Foster said, looking around the room for his next victim. _'Don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me,'_ Chad repeated in his mind. "How about Mr. Danforth? Come on up and tell your poem," the teacher called out.

Cussing under his breath, he sighed and walked up to the front, scattered applause was around the room. Chad placed his poem on the podium and looked out to the classroom.

"The title of my poem is called 'A Million Dollar Smile'," Chad told them, but before he started someone came in the door. It was Taylor, much to Chad's surprise; that's when Chad really started to clam up. Troy just looked up at him with a smile and a thumbs up; Chad looked at Taylor and she replicated the same thing, with that smile that he wrote about. Taking a nice breath, he looked back at the whole classroom and read his poem aloud.

_Her presence makes the sun shine brighter_

_To see her smile _

_They must outshine it_

_Her presence makes the roses red_

_To see her smile_

_They blush for shame_

_Her presence makes the heat of fire_

_To see her smile_

_It burns with envy_

_Her presence makes the stars glitter_

_To see her smile_

_They see the dust of the heavens_

_All the beauties _

_and mysteries of our world_

_Are revealed_

_Absolution_

_Just to see her smile._

While he was reciting the poem, Chad happen to notice Taylor's smile grew wider until she had fully realized that it was about her. Chad bit his lip, hoping it wasn't going to cost him much once the class was over. He ended it with a smile and everyone cheered and clapped for him. He got off the podium and sat down in his seat, knowing Taylor's eyes were on him. Now he knew that he should have something to worry about.

Soon after the bell rang and everyone started to leave, minus Chad. He was talking to Mr. Foster as the teacher was complimenting him on his job well done on the poem. After they talked, Chad was heading towards his desk to get his stuff when Taylor was right there holding it.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, you have my stuff," he replied.

"Yeah, sorry. Here you go," Taylor blushed, giving him his stuff. It was silence there afterwards, neither one knowing what to say to the other.

"Listen about the poem..." Taylor stated.

"Yeah ok, I guess you really didn't like it. I'm sorry about it but I couldn't help but write about it. It was the only thing that couldn't get out of my head. I'm sorry that I wrote it and..." Chad rambled before her kiss interrupted him. He nearly jolted in shock of it but relaxed into it as he kissed her back softly. They pulled back and just smiled at one another.

"I just wanted to say that it was nice for you to write it. I'm really shocked that you still had it in you," Taylor told him.

"Well, I just had some good inspiration," Chad said, touching her nose, making her smile once more, "there's that smile,"

"Yeah, so what does this mean about us?" Taylor asked.

"I was thinking of that; how about we talk about that over a banana split?" Chad asked back.

"Of course," she smiled. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before they headed out of the classroom together, holding hands and smiling as if the world was right in their hands.

**Ok, I had to admit that was super cute! The poem was written by Khaiya Darnell (KhaiyaAKAKhai) so props to her. Now you know what you need to know; R&R!!! Can't wait to hear from you all! The new schedule starts today and if you don't know what's changed, just go to my profile and check it out. You know you love me**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	15. Smile: Read DON'T REVIEW

**Ok all, here's the newest chapter for Chaylor Romance Challenge. I promise, really this time, to have another chapter of Hate to Classroom Love up soon! So here's something to get you through the week until H2CL and 101 Kisses. Enjoy!**

**Category: **Smile

**Chapter:** You Always Make Me Smile

"Ok so for your semester grade, you are to write a poem about your favorite thing on earth," Mr. Foster started. The whole class was all in an uproar until the teacher continued, "But it will _not_ be about your favorite thing to do or a certain person," _'What a way to bring the class down,'_ Chad thought as he slumped in his chair.

"This 'thing' that you will be writing about will be apart of your senses. What you see, feel, touch, hear and smell. It has to be at least 7 stanzas long, doesn't matter if it's more, and it's due on Wednesday," Mr. Foster explained the assignment. The bell rang a few seconds later, signaling the end of the period, "Don't forget about the assignment!! It's for a semester grade!" the teacher called out to everyone who was leaving. Chad dragged out of the classroom nearly last and caught up with Troy, Kelsi and Ryan, who happened to leave the same class as well.

"That assignment is going to be super easy, guys," Kelsi smiled, holding her books close to her, "I already have tons of things to write about in my head,"

"Yeah, except for the rest of us. How in the world can we write about something that we like with our senses?" Chad asked.

"I don't even have a clue so don't look at me," Troy replied, putting his hands up.

"Oh come on you guys, just think: what is your favorite thing to see or hear or smell maybe?" Kelsi asked them.

"I like the smell of new hats in the department stores," Ryan blurted out. Everyone else in the group stopped to look at him funny.

"That's you, but I like the smell of vanilla extract, especially in Gabriella's hair," Troy dreamed.

"See? You can write a poem about that, or how you like to see her everyday," Kelsi encouraged Troy, "what about you Chad?"

"I don't even know. Does it have to be about couples?" Chad asked, already giving Troy a weird look.

"It could be about anything you want it to be, just remember to add your senses into it," Kelsi told them, "now Music Theory is this way. I'll see you guys later,"

"See you Kelsi," the guys recited as Kelsi left them. They continued down the stairs as they headed towards their own lockers.

"Man, I have no clue to write about. I'm not a poet," Chad sighed as he leaned up against his locker before opening it.

"Sure you can, remember last year when we made that rap for the poetry competition that Darbus signed us up for?" Troy reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's just rapping. This is straight out poetry, featuring your 'senses'. What can you write that features 'senses'?" Chad asked, making quotation marks with the word senses. Just then, the three men heard a lot of laughter coming down the hallway. It was Sharpay of course, but with Gabriella and Taylor by her side. Now Chad and Taylor were ok with each other now but not once after the championship after-party did they hook up again. It was better off that they would only be friends. As it grew on later in the year, Chad started to develop a lot of feelings for Taylor but didn't want to tell her, knowing that it might ruin the friendship that they had.

The girls passed by, not before acknowledging the boys of course. "Hey guys," they all said.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy smiled; only noticing Gabriella, like always.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella smiled back as they got into their own conversation.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Sharpay asked Chad and Ryan.

"We were talking about Foster's semester assignment: Poems that feature your senses," Chad joked as they softly rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Only Chad could make names for the assignments that he gives out," Ryan stated.

"Well what were you going to write about?" Taylor asked.

"I was going to write about the smell of new hats in the department store," Ryan said proudly.

"Good for you, brother. I could help you on that you know, and what about you Chad?" Sharpay told.

"I'm not even sure yet," Chad replied, closing his locker.

"Well, I'm sure you can think of something, Chad; you always do!" Taylor said smiling him. Chad nodded back and smiled also right when the warning bell rang.

"Ah! We have to go now! Before Darbus kills us! See you later!" Sharpay replied, grabbing Ryan and heading down the hallway. Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek before getting Taylor, going to their nearby Chemistry class. And in that moment, it seemed like something in Chad's head just clicked. There was something about Taylor that really made him feel all googly-moogly inside, like his intestines just melted inside of him. It was her smile that did it all. _'Wait……that's IT!'_ Chad exclaimed in his mind.

"I got it!!" he exclaimed outloud.

"What do you have?" Troy tried to calm his best friend down.

"I know what to write about now," Chad told him.

"Really? What is it?" Troy asked.

So Chad was telling him all about his inspiration on the way to class and Troy was excited for him. It was going to be a great assignment after all.

* * *

**2 days later- English Assignment Due Date! HELP!**

"Thank you Ryan for that lovely description on...new hats. Ok everyone, so far everyone's poems have been good. Who's next?" Mr. Foster asked the class. Nearly the whole class went, minus Chad and others, and no one was volunteering to come up.

"Ok, since no one's volunteering, I'll choose someone," Mr. Foster said, looking around the room for his next victim. _'Don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me,'_ Chad repeated in his mind. "How about Mr. Danforth? Come on up and tell your poem," the teacher called out.

Cussing under his breath, he sighed and walked up to the front, scattered applause was around the room. Chad placed his poem on the podium and looked out to the classroom.

"The title of my poem is called 'A Million Dollar Smile'," Chad told them, but before he started someone came in the door. It was Taylor, much to Chad's surprise; that's when Chad really started to clam up. Troy just looked up at him with a smile and a thumbs up; Chad looked at Taylor and she replicated the same thing, with that smile that he wrote about. Taking a nice breath, he looked back at the whole classroom and read his poem aloud.

_Her presence makes the sun shine brighter_

_To see her smile _

_They must outshine it_

_Her presence makes the roses red_

_To see her smile_

_They blush for shame_

_Her presence makes the heat of fire_

_To see her smile_

_It burns with envy_

_Her presence makes the stars glitter_

_To see her smile_

_They see the dust of the heavens_

_All the beauties _

_and mysteries of our world_

_Are revealed_

_Absolution_

_Just to see her smile._

While he was reciting the poem, Chad happen to notice Taylor's smile grew wider until she had fully realized that it was about her. Chad bit his lip, hoping it wasn't going to cost him much once the class was over. He ended it with a smile and everyone cheered and clapped for him. He got off the podium and sat down in his seat, knowing Taylor's eyes were on him. Now he knew that he should have something to worry about.

Soon after the bell rang and everyone started to leave, minus Chad. He was talking to Mr. Foster as the teacher was complimenting him on his job well done on the poem. After they talked, Chad was heading towards his desk to get his stuff when Taylor was right there holding it.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, you have my stuff," he replied.

"Yeah, sorry. Here you go," Taylor blushed, giving him his stuff. It was silence there afterwards, neither one knowing what to say to the other.

"Listen about the poem..." Taylor stated.

"Yeah ok, I guess you really didn't like it. I'm sorry about it but I couldn't help but write about it. It was the only thing that couldn't get out of my head. I'm sorry that I wrote it and..." Chad rambled before her kiss interrupted him. He nearly jolted in shock of it but relaxed into it as he kissed her back softly. They pulled back and just smiled at one another.

"I just wanted to say that it was nice for you to write it. I'm really shocked that you still had it in you," Taylor told him.

"Well, I just had some good inspiration," Chad said, touching her nose, making her smile once more, "there's that smile,"

"Yeah, so what does this mean about us?" Taylor asked.

"I was thinking of that; how about we talk about that over a banana split?" Chad asked back.

"Of course," she smiled. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before they headed out of the classroom together, holding hands and smiling as if the world was right in their hands.

**Ok, I had to admit that was super cute! The poem was written by Khaiya Darnell (KhaiyaAKAKhai) so props to her. Now you know what you need to know; R&R!!! Can't wait to hear from you all! The new schedule starts today and if you don't know what's changed, just go to my profile and check it out. You know you love me**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	16. Smile: NOW REVIEW!

**Ok all, here's the newest chapter for Chaylor Romance Challenge. I promise, really this time, to have another chapter of Hate to Classroom Love up soon! So here's something to get you through the week until H2CL and 101 Kisses. Enjoy!**

**Category: **Smile

**Chapter:** You Always Make Me Smile

"Ok so for your semester grade, you are to write a poem about your favorite thing on earth," Mr. Foster started. The whole class was all in an uproar until the teacher continued, "But it will _not_ be about your favorite thing to do or a certain person," _'What a way to bring the class down,'_ Chad thought as he slumped in his chair.

"This 'thing' that you will be writing about will be apart of your senses. What you see, feel, touch, hear and smell. It has to be at least 7 stanzas long, doesn't matter if it's more, and it's due on Wednesday," Mr. Foster explained the assignment. The bell rang a few seconds later, signaling the end of the period, "Don't forget about the assignment!! It's for a semester grade!" the teacher called out to everyone who was leaving. Chad dragged out of the classroom nearly last and caught up with Troy, Kelsi and Ryan, who happened to leave the same class as well.

"That assignment is going to be super easy, guys," Kelsi smiled, holding her books close to her, "I already have tons of things to write about in my head,"

"Yeah, except for the rest of us. How in the world can we write about something that we like with our senses?" Chad asked.

"I don't even have a clue so don't look at me," Troy replied, putting his hands up.

"Oh come on you guys, just think: what is your favorite thing to see or hear or smell maybe?" Kelsi asked them.

"I like the smell of new hats in the department stores," Ryan blurted out. Everyone else in the group stopped to look at him funny.

"That's you, but I like the smell of vanilla extract, especially in Gabriella's hair," Troy dreamed.

"See? You can write a poem about that, or how you like to see her everyday," Kelsi encouraged Troy, "what about you Chad?"

"I don't even know. Does it have to be about couples?" Chad asked, already giving Troy a weird look.

"It could be about anything you want it to be, just remember to add your senses into it," Kelsi told them, "now Music Theory is this way. I'll see you guys later,"

"See you Kelsi," the guys recited as Kelsi left them. They continued down the stairs as they headed towards their own lockers.

"Man, I have no clue to write about. I'm not a poet," Chad sighed as he leaned up against his locker before opening it.

"Sure you can, remember last year when we made that rap for the poetry competition that Darbus signed us up for?" Troy reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's just rapping. This is straight out poetry, featuring your 'senses'. What can you write that features 'senses'?" Chad asked, making quotation marks with the word senses. Just then, the three men heard a lot of laughter coming down the hallway. It was Sharpay of course, but with Gabriella and Taylor by her side. Now Chad and Taylor were ok with each other now but not once after the championship after-party did they hook up again. It was better off that they would only be friends. As it grew on later in the year, Chad started to develop a lot of feelings for Taylor but didn't want to tell her, knowing that it might ruin the friendship that they had.

The girls passed by, not before acknowledging the boys of course. "Hey guys," they all said.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy smiled; only noticing Gabriella, like always.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella smiled back as they got into their own conversation.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Sharpay asked Chad and Ryan.

"We were talking about Foster's semester assignment: Poems that feature your senses," Chad joked as they softly rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Only Chad could make names for the assignments that he gives out," Ryan stated.

"Well what were you going to write about?" Taylor asked.

"I was going to write about the smell of new hats in the department store," Ryan said proudly.

"Good for you, brother. I could help you on that you know, and what about you Chad?" Sharpay told.

"I'm not even sure yet," Chad replied, closing his locker.

"Well, I'm sure you can think of something, Chad; you always do!" Taylor said smiling him. Chad nodded back and smiled also right when the warning bell rang.

"Ah! We have to go now! Before Darbus kills us! See you later!" Sharpay replied, grabbing Ryan and heading down the hallway. Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek before getting Taylor, going to their nearby Chemistry class. And in that moment, it seemed like something in Chad's head just clicked. There was something about Taylor that really made him feel all googly-moogly inside, like his intestines just melted inside of him. It was her smile that did it all. _'Wait……that's IT!'_ Chad exclaimed in his mind.

"I got it!!" he exclaimed outloud.

"What do you have?" Troy tried to calm his best friend down.

"I know what to write about now," Chad told him.

"Really? What is it?" Troy asked.

So Chad was telling him all about his inspiration on the way to class and Troy was excited for him. It was going to be a great assignment after all.

* * *

**2 days later- English Assignment Due Date! HELP!**

"Thank you Ryan for that lovely description on...new hats. Ok everyone, so far everyone's poems have been good. Who's next?" Mr. Foster asked the class. Nearly the whole class went, minus Chad and others, and no one was volunteering to come up.

"Ok, since no one's volunteering, I'll choose someone," Mr. Foster said, looking around the room for his next victim. _'Don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me,'_ Chad repeated in his mind. "How about Mr. Danforth? Come on up and tell your poem," the teacher called out.

Cussing under his breath, he sighed and walked up to the front, scattered applause was around the room. Chad placed his poem on the podium and looked out to the classroom.

"The title of my poem is called 'A Million Dollar Smile'," Chad told them, but before he started someone came in the door. It was Taylor, much to Chad's surprise; that's when Chad really started to clam up. Troy just looked up at him with a smile and a thumbs up; Chad looked at Taylor and she replicated the same thing, with that smile that he wrote about. Taking a nice breath, he looked back at the whole classroom and read his poem aloud.

_Her presence makes the sun shine brighter_

_To see her smile _

_They must outshine it_

_Her presence makes the roses red_

_To see her smile_

_They blush for shame_

_Her presence makes the heat of fire_

_To see her smile_

_It burns with envy_

_Her presence makes the stars glitter_

_To see her smile_

_They see the dust of the heavens_

_All the beauties _

_and mysteries of our world_

_Are revealed_

_Absolution_

_Just to see her smile._

While he was reciting the poem, Chad happen to notice Taylor's smile grew wider until she had fully realized that it was about her. Chad bit his lip, hoping it wasn't going to cost him much once the class was over. He ended it with a smile and everyone cheered and clapped for him. He got off the podium and sat down in his seat, knowing Taylor's eyes were on him. Now he knew that he should have something to worry about.

Soon after the bell rang and everyone started to leave, minus Chad. He was talking to Mr. Foster as the teacher was complimenting him on his job well done on the poem. After they talked, Chad was heading towards his desk to get his stuff when Taylor was right there holding it.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, you have my stuff," he replied.

"Yeah, sorry. Here you go," Taylor blushed, giving him his stuff. It was silence there afterwards, neither one knowing what to say to the other.

"Listen about the poem..." Taylor stated.

"Yeah ok, I guess you really didn't like it. I'm sorry about it but I couldn't help but write about it. It was the only thing that couldn't get out of my head. I'm sorry that I wrote it and..." Chad rambled before her kiss interrupted him. He nearly jolted in shock of it but relaxed into it as he kissed her back softly. They pulled back and just smiled at one another.

"I just wanted to say that it was nice for you to write it. I'm really shocked that you still had it in you," Taylor told him.

"Well, I just had some good inspiration," Chad said, touching her nose, making her smile once more, "there's that smile,"

"Yeah, so what does this mean about us?" Taylor asked.

"I was thinking of that; how about we talk about that over a banana split?" Chad asked back.

"Of course," she smiled. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before they headed out of the classroom together, holding hands and smiling as if the world was right in their hands.

**Ok, I had to admit that was super cute! The poem was written by Khaiya Darnell (KhaiyaAKAKhai) so props to her. Now you know what you need to know; R&R!!! Can't wait to hear from you all! The new schedule starts today and if you don't know what's changed, just go to my profile and check it out. You know you love me**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	17. Secret

**Hello everyone! I'm back again with a great update today. I revised my new schedule, it's on my profile, and I was shocked at the results. If you're wondering what the results were, just go to my profile: it's all there! **

**For this chapter, I have really good one-shot ready for all of you. It deals with drama, romance and death (not who think either). And I'm using one of the brand new songs that everybody loves now! The thing is...you have to guess where I got the song from. I'll give you a hint: it's from a TV show! (Captain Obvious moment! LOL!! Inside joke, sorry) More info at the end of the chapter. Now sit back, relax and enjoy a brand new chapter of Chaylor Romance Challenge.**

**Theme:**** Secret**

**Chapter****: ...Cause Two Can Keep A Secret, If One of Them Is Dead...**

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

_Red, white and blue flashing lights was all down McElroy Avenue, signaling that either someone had died, was arrested or a crime was committed. Luckily for that Saturday night, it was all three. A covered body was being put into the coroner's van and a guy was put into ambulance, the top half of his body was covered in blood as the paramedics tried to stop the blood flow from his shoulder blade. He was able to manage to look up at the two remaining victims, his fiery eyes burning a hole in them. The girl of the survivors flinched and hid her head into the guy's neck, afraid of what he might do. The guy survivor just put his arm around her and held her close, when one of the police officers came up to them._

"_Alright, how is it out of the 4 that was here, only you two survived?" the police officer asked._

"_I...I seriously don't know sir," the guy said, his voice shaking. He looked down at his bloody hands and nearly fainted at the sight._

"_All we need to know is that...are you all ok?" the man asked concerned._

"_I might be, but I don't know about her," he replied, nudging his head over to the girl who was cuddled in his arms and neck._

"_Ok, so you might be able to tell me what happened here?" the police asked them._

"_Well, it all started with...with a secret..." the boy started his story..._

**5 days earlier...**

Two people were in a bed sleeping together, clothes scattered everywhere. A boy with a crazy curly afro groaned and sat up in the bed, using his hand to block the sunlight that was coming into the room. He looked around, trying to remember what happened the night before but once he took a look at who was sleeping next to him, it came back very easily.

"Holy shit, this didn't happen," he whispered to himself. The girl next to him heard his voice and started to stir.

"Mmm...what's going on?" the girl asked.

"I can't believe we did this," the guy kept telling himself.

The girl sat up and smiled, "What? You're mad that it isn't your girlfriend you were doing last night?" she said, whispering in his ear.

"Get away, Janaye," the guy said angrily. He got up and started to put on his clothes, "that should have never happened,"

"Aww, what's wrong Chad? Everyone has to get drunk and sleep around sometimes," Janaye smirked, baring herself to him.

"But that's where our likes come in; I don't sleep around unlike you," Chad groaned and threw Janaye's clothes at her, "and put your clothes on. My parents might be home shortly,"

"Or maybe you're afraid that Taylor might come and see the dirty little deed you've done," Janaye said, putting on her bra.

"You better not tell her," Chad challenged her, looking dead in her eyes.

"Who said that I was? You know she deserves to know," Janaye replied.

"Look, she doesn't even know that we had dated in the past...and I would like to keep it that way," Chad explained.

"Yeah yeah, you know she'll find out eventually," Janaye said, getting off his bed fully clothed.

"And you better not be the one to tell her," Chad replied darkly.

"Should I really or will you give me something to keep my mouth shut?" Janaye told him seductively, walking up to him and wrapping her arm around him. Before her lips touched his, Chad grabbed her arm violently and gripped it tight.

"No one is going to know, right Janaye?" Chad growled. Janaye almost fell back after the gesture and nodded. He soon let go and she headed off towards the door, not before whispering behind him, "It'll be our secret," She walked out leaving Chad with his own thoughts. It was the first of many secrets that was kept between him and his 2 ½ month girlfriend, Taylor McKessie; not a good way to start off a good relationship.

The next day was as normal as usual, everyone going to their classes, gossip spreading around: the basic high school scene. Chad was down at his locker, getting his stuff for Physics and History. He looked over down the hallway and saw Janaye with her cheerleader posse. Their eyes had met and Janaye only smiled and winked at him before going back into the midst of her crew, who was staring at him also and giggling. Chad had saw a glint in her eye and wondered if she ever told Taylor. While trying to figure that out, Taylor had sneaked up on him and put her arms around his waist, scaring him.

_Why do you smile _

_Like you've been told a secret_

_Now you're telling lies_

_Cause you have sworn to keep it_

_But no one keeps a secret_

_No one keeps a secret_

"Ah!" Chad jumped around. He soon relaxed when he saw Taylor's smiling face in front of him.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda," he said, before kissing her softly, "how are you today?"

"Better now that you're here," Tay winked which made him blush softly.

"Ha ha," Chad replied before closing his locker.

"So what were you staring at when I came up?" Tay asked, looking in the direction he was looking at before.

"Huh..oh, nothing babe. I thought I saw something interesting," Chad lied.

"Are you sure?" she asked, linking her arm with his.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry your little tush about it," he playfully said, flicking the tip of her nose before kissing it. Taylor started to giggle and put her head on his shoulder as they walked through the hallway. Chad smiled back at her and walked right by Janaye. She only smirked as she stole a glance at him and Taylor. Her eyes almost said it all but Chad still wasn't sure. _'I hope she really didn't tell, but Tay still looks fine to me,' _Chad thought to himself.

_Why when we do our darkest deeds_

_Do we tell?_

_They burn in our brains_

_Become a living hell_

_Cause everybody tells_

_Everybody tells…_

But Chad wasn't the only one who was worried about a secret: Taylor had one of her own also. It was almost like Chad's but Tay was able to stop it from going any further. It was burning inside of her that Chad might find out and break up with her. As they continued to walk down the hallway, her heart started to race when she saw the guy that was also holding her secret also...Nathaniel Jackson, aka best rebounder on the basketball team.

"What's up Danforth? Taylor?" Nathaniel said, doing his handshake with Chad and smiled at Taylor.

"Hey Jackson, what's going on?" Chad smiled back.

"Nothing much, man. What did you do on Labor Day yesterday?" Nathaniel asked, knowing that Tay would soon get tense.

"Uh...not much, just chill with the guys and my main lady," Chad said, hugging Tay close.

"Is that so?" Nate asked, looking at Taylor.

"Yeah, we went to the fair in Santa Fe. It was a lot of fun," Taylor said, putting a smile on her face.

"Awesome, but hey, I have to head to class and so do you Tay," Nate told her.

"Right, my class is back that way. I'll see you later, Chad," Taylor asked Chad.

"You know it," Chad smiled, kissing her once more before telling Nathaniel, "keep a good eye on her,"

"You got it, co-cap," Nate replied, before putting his arm around Taylor, walking her to her class. Chad looked back at them and a scary thought ran into his mind. _'They seem pretty close now; are they...is she really...nah, must be my imagination,'_ Chad thought before shrugging it off and heading to his Physics class, not able to hear the interesting conversation Taylor and Nate were having.

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

"Don't do that ever again, Nate. I really thought that you were going to tell Chad..." Taylor started.

"That you and me had a little make-out/run-around-the-bases session over the weekend? Why, Taylor, you must be mistaking me for someone else," Nate smiled, acting all innocent.

"Uh huh, but you promised you wouldn't tell," Taylor sighed.

"And I keep my promises, remember?" Nate asked, leaning her up against the row of locker, their bodies only a few feet apart.

"Yeah, I know," Taylor replied, slightly smiling.

"That's what I thought," Nate smiled back as he leaned in to kiss her softly. Taylor was going to fall into it but her thoughts got the best of her and she pushed him back.

"If you haven't noticed, we are at school and not at your house; and I still have a boyfriend, remember?" Taylor told him.

"Yeah yeah, I know that. Let's just go to class, Tay Tay," Nathaniel sighed, putting his arm back around her again as they walked the rest of the way to class. What they didn't know was that Janaye was there almost the whole time, watching them...watching her and him together. Since her locker happen to be only 7 feet away from where the two was, she had a perfect view and hearing of everything they did. Once they left, her shock state had turned into a ingenious state: she had just found out that Chad's girlfriend held a secret also. Oh how fun this week was getting; none of them knowing what was lying ahead on the weekend.

_Look into my eyes_

_Now you're getting sleepy_

_Are you hypnotized_

_By secrets that you're keeping?_

_I know what you're keeping_

_I know what you're keeping_

**4 days later...**

Chad was chilling in front of his TV, awaiting Taylor to come over. All week long, it was hard to talk or even look at Taylor and Janaye without his secret coming out. It hurt him that he was keeping his secrets from Tay but he knew he had to tell her someday. And yes...today was going to be the day. What he didn't know was all that was gonna happen also.

As he soon became engrossed into Chowder on Cartoon Network, the doorbell rang, which startled Chad in an instant. Thinking it's Taylor, he gains his composure before opening the door with a smile.

"Hey, I've been waiting on...you," he said, dropping his tone once he saw Janaye at the door.

"Aww, and I thought you still missed me there for a second," Janaye smirked before stepping into the house.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked, closing the door behind her, "Tay would be here in a minute and you know how much you guys hate each other,"

"I know but I thought that there was something that you might wanted to know about your little girlfriend," Janaye said, walking up to him slowly.

"What is there to know about her that I don't know about?" Chad said, walking away from her.

"Like what she already doesn't know about you? Can't it just be a case of karma for you two?" Janaye smirked.

"That's because..." Chad started, but once Janaye gave him a look, he knew he really had nothing.

"Exactly, so that's why I'm telling you that Taylor is..." Janaye said before the front door opened, interrupting what she was saying.

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

"Chad, are you here?" Taylor's voice rang out from the foyer. Janaye and Chad just looked at each other, Chad having a nervous look on his face.

Looking at Janaye, he says, "You need to go now,"

"Might as well not leave. She might want to cover up her secret when I tell you in front of her," Janaye whispered back.

"Chad, where are you?" Taylor asked again, wondering around the foyer looking for her boyfriend. Chad muttered a cuss word before leaving Janaye in the kitchen and going to Taylor.

"I'm right here," Chad said, smiling at her.

"Hey, I was wondering where you was. You left the front door unlocked," Taylor said, before kissing him on the lips. Chad kissed back before pulling away quickly, wondering what Janaye had got concocted now.

"Why did you pull away so quickly? Is there anything going on?" Taylor asked sweetly.

"Well, they're will be soon," Janaye's voice said, greeting the two in the foyer with a smirk on her face. Taylor pulled away from Chad's embrace and stared evilly at Janaye.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor growled.

"My question is what have you been doing with Nathaniel?" Janaye bounced back. Taylor stopped in her tracks and the color went out of her face. Chad stared at Taylor in utter shock, _'This can't be,'_ he thought to himself.

"What do you mean? What are you doing with him?" Chad asked, looking at her.

"We're...we're just friends, Chad. That's it," Taylor stuttered.

_[spoken_

_Alison?_

_- Yes, Katherine._

_I have something I want to tell you, but_

_you have to promise to never tell anyone._

_- I promise._

_Do you swear on your life?_

_- I swear on my life._

_[end spoken_

"Are you sure?" Chad asked.

"Yes I am, and with the questions, what is _she_ doing here with you?" Taylor said, now getting angry at the fact that Janaye was here with Chad...all alone...by themselves...

"Wait a second, did you two.." Taylor started; now it was Chad's turn to get even more nervous.

"No Tay, it's not what you think it is," Chad said now.

"Oh don't deny it, babe," Janaye smirked, putting her arms around him seductively, "it's finally time to tell her what you always wanted to,"

"Tell me what?" Taylor asked angrily, ready to kill Janaye.

"Um..Tay, there's something I have to tell you," Chad said slowly.

"Oh, get it out already, will you? He slept with me on Sunday night," Janaye smiled, like a proud scout.

"You what?" a boy's voice said behind all three of them. They all turned around and things got a lot more interesting.

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

Janaye was the first to speak, even though she was shocked at who just arrived. "Nathaniel...baby...it isn't what it sounds like," she tried to explain.

"Baby?!" Chad and Taylor said in unison.

"Hold up, you're dating her? I thought you were single!" Taylor unknowingly said. She soon covered her mouth afterwards, knowing she said too much.

"Why would you want to know that?" Chad asked, now getting angry with almost everybody. Even Chowder couldn't get him out of this bombshell as the show continued to play on in the background.

"That's what I was going to tell you. She and him have been doing a merry-go-round dance throughout the weekend," Janaye smirked, looking between Chad and Taylor. She stopped herself before realizing what she just said, "wait, you were with her the whole weekend?"

"How did she found out?" Taylor yelled at Nate also.

"I don't know, I didn't tell her," Nate said to Taylor before pouncing on his girlfriend, "and you slept with Chad too, which I shall remind you is your ex? What's your problem?"

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

"You guys used to go out?!" Taylor said, appalled, "I thought I was your first girlfriend,"

"Uh...oops," Chad said, dumbfounded.

"Lying about your ex isn't an 'oops' moment," Taylor told him.

"And going around the bases with my friend isn't an 'oops' moment," Chad replied back, using the same attitude that she used.

"I can't believe you were with her; you lied to me," Janaye exclaimed.

"Face it, 'naye, we've all been lied too, but to sleep with one of my teammates, you cross the line there," Nate said angrily.

"Well, let's face it, he's was a lot better than you was...or would be," Janaye joked.

"You take that back, slut!" Nathaniel growled as he started to choke her. Chad and Taylor came out of their argument and tried to pull him away from his harsh grasp.

"Stop it, Nate, you're gonna kill her," Taylor yelled at him, holding Janaye away from Nate as Chad was holding his teammate back.

"And that's what I was planning on too," Nate growled, pulling a gun right out of his back pocket. Everyone gasped and took a few steps back from Nathaniel.

"Nate, man, put the gun down. You know this isn't worth it," Chad tried to tell him.

"You shut up, Danforth. I should kill you for just being with her all weekend," Nathaniel told him.

"It was only on a Sunday!!" Chad exclaimed to him.

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

"Look, Nate, just calm down and we'll sort it out," Taylor tried to persuade him as Janaye got her breathing in order.

"It won't be sorted out until that slut is dead," Nate growled, "if you didn't know, she was sleeping around while we both were going out with her,"

"What?!" Chad exclaimed, looking over at Janaye.

"Well, sorry if I can't help it if you guys can't put through," Janaye said.

"But still Janaye..." Taylor started.

"You know what, shut up Taylor. You should have never been with my boyfriend in the first place," Janaye said to her.

"If you wasn't sleeping around with the whole school, maybe you would have prevented it!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Guys, stop! This isn't helping!" Chad yelled over them. The girls soon stopped as Janaye sighed and walked up to Nate.

"Natie baby, you know I was only kidding. You know I only love you," Janaye said seductively to him. Taylor just rolled her eyes at her little game as Chad sighed.

Nathaniel started to put the gun down slowly and answered, "Really?"

"Yeah," Janaye smiled, putting her arms around his neck.

"You know what I think, STD chick?" Nate smiled as Janaye started to frown. When he didn't get an answer, he whispered, "I think it's time for you to go to bed," before he shot her in the gut. Taylor screamed at the noise and Chad ducked for cover as blood spattered all over the foyer and on nearby furniture. Janaye's arms loosened around Nate's neck as she started to cough up blood, before falling on Chad's foyer floor, dead.

Taylor's whimpers were soon heard as Chad got up and ran over to her, not trying to look at the dead corpse that was Janaye. Nathaniel started to have short breaths as the gun fell to the floor.

"I can't believe it...I just...I just killed somebody," Nate said.

"Yeah, ya think? What are we gonna do now?" Chad yelled, hugging Taylor to him.

"No one..no one needs to know. No one can ever find out," Nate started to whisper. He picked up the gun again and pointed it at Chad and Taylor, "no one has to know about this. Two can keep a secret if one's dead,"

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

"Don't do this, Nate, please," Taylor pleaded as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Taylor, but I have to do this. I can't loose my scholarship already," Nate said, as he cocked the gun.

"Man, you don't have to do this. We promise not to tell," Chad continued.

"Promises are for pussies and I know you guys...but for a girl, it'll be easy to spread," Nate replied, pointing the gun at Taylor, "Get up!"

"No!" Taylor screamed before Nate grabbed her violently. He pointed the gun at her throat and said to Chad, "Say goodnight to your little girlfriend." Chad then took action and attacked Nate from the front, knocking Taylor and Nate to the ground.

From then on out, it was an all out brawl for the gun and for survival. Taylor didn't know what to do so she ran for the kitchen phone to call the police. As Chad and Nate fought for the gun, the more bruised they got. Chad punched Nate out in the jaw and ran for the gun nearby. Nate got up and tried to grab it from Chad.

"Let go, man!" Chad said.

"Not until you're dead," Nate replied. The gun was being pulled back and forth between the two until all of the sudden...

**BAM!**

Chad's eyes widen as he loosen his grip on the gun. Nate's face looked the same as Chad's as he looked down and saw that his chest was heavily bleeding. Nate looked back up at Chad before falling onto the floor near Janaye, his hand putting pressure onto the wound.

"Oh my god, hold on man., we'll get you help," Chad said before looking up. He soon wished he never did.

Taylor was standing a few feet away and the side of her stomach was bleeding. "Chad," she whimpered before she fell on the floor. Chad slid over to her, catching her before she made it to the floor.

"Oh man, Taylor, it's going to be ok. I'm right here, don't go anywhere," Chad muttered to her, reaching for the cloth that Taylor was holding and putting it on her wound. Taylor was trying to say something but the sounds of sirens answered it for her. The thrill of it all was almost over for the two remaining. Chad held Taylor close, praying to God that they will be ok...with the Chowder theme song playing in the background in the living room.

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

_Present time..._

"_Wow, you guys had a pretty eventful week, I must say," the police officer said as he finished taking his notes. Closing his notebook, he looked up at the two and sighed, "we got fingerprints on the trigger and we're thinking that it's from that Nate kid but you both will have to go down to the station," he continued._

"_But we didn't do anything wrong, sir," the boy said._

"_I know that but we might have to ask more questions and then there's the whole trial issue that'll be happening," the policeman replied._

"_Oh," the boy sighed._

"_Hey, you guys did a good job in there. I'm proud of you, kid. Your parents will be picking you up shortly," he said, before handing both of them a cup of hot chocolate, "we'll see you guys tomorrow," _

"_Thanks," the boy said, waving to the leaving police officer. He looked at the girl next to him as the paramedics finished bandaging up her side._

"_Are you ok, Tay?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I will be. I guess I won't be sleeping on my side tonight," Tay joked. The boy softly laughed before it all grew quiet. They looked around the outside, trying to soak the scene in. The lights were still flashing, the police were walking back and forth from the house and bystanders were nearby, in their pajamas, wondering what all that happened. The boy looked at Taylor and gave her the mug of hot chocolate._

"_You might need it more than I do," he said._

"_Thanks," she replied before taking a sip. She held it in her hand as she got back in the boy's embrace again, "Chad, I'm sorry about not telling you about me and Nate,"_

"_Don't say anymore, Tay. I should be the one that's sorry: I should have told you about me and Janaye before we went out," Chad said._

"_Yeah..we should never keep secrets again," Taylor sighed._

"_Yup, otherwise, we might end up like Janaye and Nate," Chad told her. He looked down at her as she back at him. Tay brought her warm hand and softly touched Chad's scarred face._

"_My true hero," she said softly._

"_And you're only true hero too," he said back before kissing her softly, "I love you,"_

"_I love you too," she replied before settling in his embrace again._

_Yes two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead..._

"_Chad?"_

"_Hmm?"  
_

"_We should never keep secrets from each other again,"_

"_You got that right,"_

_Yes two can keep a secret_

_If one of us is… Dead._

**Ok, it's done! Thank God, my hands were getting tired. So it's 12 pages long; this what happens when I haven't written in over 2 weeks. Anyways, hope you all liked it. I know it was long but it had amazing stuff in it right? So for the contest, guess where I got the song from (Hint: It's from a TV show!). Extra points and a free gift of your choice if you get the episode that it played in! But only if you get it right! The winner shall get a preview of a new chapter of her choice, only in stories that aren't hiatus. So, yep! You all know what to do now! R&R! Thanks for everything guys!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	18. Dying to Know: New Year's Special

**Hello all! Long story short, let's get this chapter started. Hope you all like it! This is taken in Tay's POV. Enjoy!**

**Theme:**** Dying to Know**

**Chapter:**** A New Years Eve Surprise**

I can't believe that 2008 is almost here! It feels like just yesterday that it was the start of 2007 and now it's finally over. What a year it has been, phew! I had tons of fun this year, especially with my pals, Gabriella and now Sharpay. Once you get to know her, she's a lot nicer than you expect. That's what Gabi says about _Chad_, before I got to know him better. He seems like a really nice guy once we started to hang out more. Now everyone's saying that we totally belong together... yeah like that will ever happen.

As of now, it's the 30th and I still haven't gotten my dress picked out for Sharpay's New Year's Bash on tomorrow. I'm just on the porch, watching and listening to the morning environment. I always do this every morning because it helps me relax and bring myself into the day. Oh, and did I mention that it's 10:30 too? Now I know Sharpay will hold a grudge on me since we were supposed to meet at the mall in 15 minutes. I hear my cell phone ring out to Spice Up Your Life by the Spice Girls and sigh, knowing that's Sharpay's ringtone. I get up out of my chair and answer fakely.

"Hello, Taylor's voicemail. Leave a message at the beep. Beep!" I say, smiling.

"Oh don't go all 'voicemail' on me. Where the hell are you?" Sharpay yelled through the phone. I nearly had to pull the phone away from my ear to keep from getting deaf.

"I'm still at home, why?" I tell her.

"At home? What the...you know what? I'm gonna let that slide. We'll just start without you and get you some yellow and green dresses," Sharpay said, knowing I **hated** yellow and green dresses.

"Oh no, you're not Shar," I reply back, my voice rising.

"Then get your ass up and get to the mall. We have a lot of ground to cover since you want to do things at the last minute," Shar says before hanging up on me. I close my phone down and threw it on my bed. The last thing I needed was Sharpay choosing what I was wearing, especially in yellow and green dresses. I grabbed my robe and raced into the bathroom, hurriedly getting ready to leave. Was this going to be a long day or what?

I made it out of the house in 30 minutes, with an apple in my hand and my purse and keys in another. I would have been out earlier if I didn't trip over my flat iron cord and had to put on another pair of pants since the butt pockets ripped when I had them on for 10 seconds. So I was gaining a few pounds or so, I was still trying to work them off, which kinda wasn't helping. I jumped into my midnight blue Mustang and drove down the street with my top down and my radio blasting, making it to the mall within 10 minutes.

Getting out of the car, I threw the core of the apple in a nearby trashcan and texted Sharpay to tell me where they were. She replied back saying that they were in Party Dress Express on the second floor. Thank god, I was wearing my Skechers flats otherwise I would have never made it to the empty slot on the escalator nearby. As I was riding up the stairs, I had noticed a bushy pile of hair pass by me on the way down. _'Was that me or was that Chad Danforth?'_ I wondered to myself. Before I could get that thought out of my mind, I heard people started to complain on the other escalator and someone calling out my name. I turn around and see the one and only Chad Danforth coming up on the down escalator, excusing himself as he passed, or in my case bumped, into people, trying to follow me. I was already up on the second floor when he had caught up with me.

"Hey you, I didn't know that escalator went up too," I teased him.

"Haha, Taylor, and good morning to you too. What are you doing here early?" Chad asked me, smiling. I couldn't help but blush at that; hey, don't blame me if he looked uber hot today.

"I'm here meeting with Sharpay and the girls. Last minute shopping for the party tomorrow," I tell him, "what about you? I would have never thought that you would be here anytime,"

"Well, I...uh..." Chad said, as he started to rub the back of his neck. He always looked so cute when he was nervous...wait what am I saying? He's my friend and I'm saying that he looks cute?! New Year's jitters.

"Don't worry about it, Chad. I'll find out later," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, you will. I also have something to tell you..." Chad said, looking down at me with his dark brown eyes. I could just drown in them if I tried...ok, that was the jitters talking! He's my FRIEND!

"Really? Care to tell me?" I ask.

"Mmmm...nah. You can wait," he teased. I gasped at him, mad that he wouldn't tell me

"Why? I want to know," I tell him.

"You'll find out tomorrow and it's something big though. I'll see you later, Tay," Chad says smiling as he goes down the escalator again.

"But what is..." I start before I can't even see his face anymore, "the secret?". God, I hate when he does this to me..and it's a big secret too. What would he have to tell me that has to wait until tomorrow?

My thoughts soon get interrupted when I see Sharpay, Gabriella and Kelsi head my way. I sigh before putting a smile on my face as I see them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, looking at me expectantly.

"I was just talking to Chad; he just left," I told her.

"Well, I have found the perfect dress that's going to blow him away!" Sharpay said, giddly. I had noticed that she was acting like that when I first saw her come over.

"Wait a second, I'm not trying to blow him away or anything like that," I step in, trying to let them see that all we'll ever be is friends. But yet lately, I want him to more than one though...now that's kinda creepy.

"Oh don't even think that! We know you both like each other; you just have to tell yourself that and the other and you'll be fine," Sharpay scoffed.

"Never minding her, just think of it as blowing everyone at the party away," Gabi reassured to me. Like I want to blow anyone away; that's Sharpay's job. I never liked being the center of attention.

"Uh, Gabs, that's my job!" Sharpay snapped at her before grabbing my hand, "Come on! I only have it on hold for 30 minutes!" Soon enough, Sharpay was dragging me to the store where they held my party dress. Didn't I say that this would be a long day?

The dress that Sharpay picked out was so BEAUTIFUL and breathtaking! It was like a cocktail dress but a lot more dressier and sexier. It had a rhinestone square neckline, making my bust a lot bigger, an empire style with a filler skirt and inset pleats, which totally fit my curves in the right places. Best of all: it was in light pink, my best color complexion next to lavender and sky blue. I looked at it from the three view mirror and stared at it in awe. It was like a second skin to me: I just had to have it.

"It's perfect, Shar! How did you know?" I asked.

"It was all Kelsi, I just chose the color," Sharpay said, nodding her head to Kelsi who was blushing. I got down from the podium and gave Kelsi a huge hug.

"Thanks so much. Who knew you had such good taste in dresses?" I told her.

"Hey, my mom used to work in a dress boutique. I guess I get it from her," Kelsi shrugged slightly.

We all softly laughed as I went back in the dressing room, giving the dress to Sharpay so she can pay for it. As I put on my clothes, Gabriella had started to talk to me through the door.

"So, what were you and Chad talking about?" Gabriella asked.

"He's keeping something from me and I won't be able to find out until tomorrow," I accidentally blurted. I had intentionally promised myself that I would keep it to me until tomorrow. My mouth got the best of me.

"Really? What do you think it is?" Gabi asked, suddenly interested like a best friend would.

"I don't know," I sighed, throwing my hands down, "it could be anything, Gabi. I just don't see why I have to wait until tomorrow to find out what it is,"

"Maybe he wants it to be special," Gabriella said, "OOH! What if he asks you out? Or if he likes you? Or if..."

"Before you go any further into your little fantasy world that Sharpay tricked you in, that will never happen. He doesn't even like me like that; we're strictly friends," I explained to her. How many times I have to say that to get it in everyone's head?

"Right...you keep telling yourself that," Gabriella said, "Sharpay's ready now so let's go,"

I sigh and come out of the dressing room, following my friends to the next store. Gabi's words were still repeating in my head about what he might be hiding. What if he really liked me? But we're just friends right? But yet I'm thinking that he's cute...do I really think of him as more than a friend?

Dang him and his freaking secret; now I'm stuck dying to know what it is. And when tomorrow comes, it better be good too.

The day has finally come; today is New Year's Eve. All of yesterday was mostly spent either at the mall or at Sharpay's, helping with decorating for the party, yet I still couldn't shake what Chad wanted to oh so badly tell me. I mean, is it really good or really bad? Those were the thoughts that were running aimlessly through my mind from yesterday onto tonight. I swear I didn't get much sleep from that either.

So it's closing in on the 6 o' clock hour and I'm on my way to Sharpay's house right now. As I'm cruising down the highway, going 55 mph and listening to Angels and Airwaves, my phone starts to ring again from its place in the cupholder. I pick up my purple BlueTooth and place it in my ear, answering it in a jiff.

"Hello," I say.

"Hey Tay, what are you up too?" the voice says on the other line. Guess who that was?

"Nothing much, Chad. On my way to Sharpay's house now to get ready for the party," I tell him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell you what I've been wanting to tell you," Chad told me.

I sigh as I move into the next lane ready to turn onto Shar's road. "Really, and why can't you just tell me it now?" I ask him.

"Because it's a surprise," Chad says. I can just tell now he's smiling on the other line.

"You know I hate surprises," I joke with him.

"Uh huh, but you'll like this one," Chad replied back.

Rolling my eyes, I drive right into the Evans' circular driveway and park next to Gabi's car. "Ok, I guess I can wait until tonight, but I'm here at Sharpay's house so I have to go now," I tell him, getting out of my car.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tonight," Chad says to me.

"Yup, can't wait," I smile before hanging up. I start to bit my lip as I enter the house; I just can't believe that it was almost like what Gabi predicted. And it just _had_ to be a surprise too. Oh the joy!

It's now 11:50 pm and the party has been tons of fun. I think almost the whole school came for this, but as always, Sharpay knows how to throw a party. I was definitely stepping out tonight with the dress that Sharpay bought yesterday and my favorite pair of silver heels. It got a lot of notice and looks, especially from guys. I knew the bust would do the trick.

But the best part of it all was that, like _everyone_ said, Chad definitely took notice. It was definitely hard to be around him when he couldn't stop looking at my outfit and complimenting me every 30 seconds. This is why I hate being center of attention and under pressure, in my case it is. All I did was just blush...well, that's basically all I can do in front of a boy that I like.

There I admitted it: I like Chad Danforth as more than a friend. It took me a while to fully realize it but I finally admitted to it. And it feels really good too.

I was now at the bar where Ryan was serving drinks and it was closing in on 7 minutes to the New Year when Chad came by, yet again, to talk to me. But yet this time, it felt like this conversation was going to be very different.

He walked up with his nice white button up shirt and his black slacks and told me, "Hey you. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well, here I am. What do you need?" I ask, smiling.

"Come with me somewhere," Chad smiled back. That's when I kinda dropped the smile on my face.

"Go where? Shar says we can't leave until midnight," I explained to him. It was actually true: Sharpay wouldn't let anyone go until it was midnight, January 1st 2008. Crazy, huh?

"I know, we're not leaving the house. I was going to take you to the balcony," he told me, taking my hand and stroking it with his thumb. God, he really knows how to flirt romantically. I looked around slightly as I felt my cheeks turn red. All I did was nod, which seemed like that was all he needed, before he led me through the party and up some stairs to the balcony. It had a beautiful view of the city below, since the Evans lived on the highest hill in Albuquerque, and an amazing view of the sky above. I walked out to the railing and leaned out a bit, breathing in the outside fresh air.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Chad said behind me, almost scaring me at first. I nodded before said, "Yeah, until the fireworks come out,"

"Mmm hmm," Chad agreed, coming beside me on the railing, "So, what's your New Year's resolution?"

"I don't know really. I don't think I have one as of right now," I told him, which was the truth.

Chad just looked at me as though I was crazy, "How can you not have a New Years' resolution?" he asked me. I just shrugged while I looked at my silver Mudd watch. The time was 4 minutes to midnight; 2007 was almost over.

"Speaking of resolutions, what's yours then?" I ask, looking at him.

"Well, it's kinda cheesy," he said, rubbing the back of his neck again. I think this is where the secret thing that he isn't going to tell me about until tonight, comes in. Oh yes!

"No resolution is ever cheesy; just tell me," I tell him, "I promise I won't laugh,"

"I know you won't," Chad said seriously, looking up at me. His brown eyes looking into mine, his face so serious yet so cute...is this what I think this might be?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a narrow black velvet box with the words Tiffany and Co on it. I just knew it instantly that it was jewelry...but for who? "What do you have in there?"

"Something for you," he told me. My breath caught in my throat; he had gotten me something from Tiffany's?!

"I just...well, here's the thing. My New Years' resolution is to stop playing around with other girls and just settle down with just one girl. In other words, to find a real girlfriend for me," he explained, coming closer to me. Oh god, I can't believe that Gabriella was right all along. He actually liked me!

"Wait...are you...?" I ask, gasping softly as he opened the Tiffany box to reveal the most ah-dorable bracelet ever!

"Yeah," Chad sighed, nodding his head before looking up at me, "do you want to be my girlfriend?"

My heart and head were just racing with excitement once he asked me that. First I was thinking why would he ask me out and not any other cheerleader. Next was just again, why me? As these thoughts went through my mind, we could hear the party downstairs starting the countdown to the New Year.

**10...9...8...**

I just couldn't really make a decision at the moment since he was my friend for the whole year and now he wants me to be his girlfriend.

"Chad..I...I'm," I tried to get the words out but I could already tell he looked sad.

"No, it's ok. I shouldn't have asked you anyways," Chad said, his voice and face dropping.

**7...6...5...**

He started to walk away from me as I was figuratively hitting myself everywhere! Why was I letting the one guy that I truly liked go? And as of that moment, I didn't follow my head anymore but I listened to my heart.

I started back towards him, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to me. "Chad..."

**4...3...**

"What is it Taylor?" he asked me.

I took a breath before smiling at him, saying, "I would love to be your girlfriend,"

**2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

The rest was just history to me. It was all in a fast blur but I felt it all. He pulled me close to him as we kissed for the first time. His warm lips were on mine and it immediately sparked. Soon, we started to French kiss as the fireworks played behind us. We also heard shouts, hoots and hollering, not knowing that it was for either the fireworks or that they had a good view of me and Chad making out.

I pulled back with a huge smile on my face as did he. Opening the case, he slipped the Tiffany bracelet on my right hand, my smile growing wider by the second. We finally got a good look at the fireworks, knowing together that it was starting off the new year, and our new relationship, a perfect way.

**Alrighty then, hope you all liked that for your New Year's enjoyment. I have to make this quick since I'.m at my BFF's New Year's party but I just want to thank you all, readers/reviewers/fans/etc, for all the reviews, ideas, and support. I would have never thought I would become this big of an writer on Fanfiction and it's all thanks to you guys. It's mostly you all why I keep on writing more chapters and new stories. Thanks for everything that you have done, especially to the ones who I have become close too and helped with (you know who you are). I hope next year will be even better than this year. **

**Finally as my farewell gift to 2007 and welcoming gift to 2008, I have finally brainstormed up a plot outline for the sequel to Walk Me Home!!! It'll be up on the Walk Me Home story in a matter of hours, since I have to have my brother send it to my BFF's computer, but it WILL be up before midnight 2008. Have a fantastic New Years and I'll see you all in 2008!**

**Love you all!**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen (soon-to-be xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo in January 1st, 2008)**


	19. Knight

**Hello all, I'm back again with a new update. I know I skipped FD2 but I promise to update it on Thursday. I've already got the chapter planned out, just haven't written anything yet. So, here's another great chapter, the first in 2008, of Chaylor Romance Challenge.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Nicole Scherzinger's song 'Happily Never After'. If you haven't heard it, you probably have at the end of the new episode of Gossip Girl last week. Made me cry a river! LOL!**

**Theme:**** Knight**

**Chapter:**** Happily Ever After or Never After?**

"...so stupid and careless like you. Just goin' and mess up the floors that I just cleaned up," a woman's voice bickered.

"Well, this is my house and I have the right to have all this stuff on the floor," a man's voice said back, half drunk.

"Don't you mean _our_ house?!?! I had to pay half of the mortgage too!"

"Ok, when in the hell did you start acting like my wife?"

"Since you gave this ring signaling our love for each other!" the woman said, showing him the 3 karat wedding ring he had gotten her, "and now, I don't even think I want it anymore,"

"What are you talking about?" the man asked, taking a swig from the Budweiser **(don't own)** in his hand, "you're not leaving me again,"

"Oh really, watch me," the woman said, fearing the worst.

As the woman went up the stairs, she almost jumped and tripped when she heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. She knew her husband was furious again and taking it out on the rest of his beer bottles. It was basically deja-vu that was happening over and over when she had decided to leave. This time, she knew that she was going to succeed in her plan. After trial and error, fight after fight, and every hit, both emotionally and physically, that he blown at her, it was inevitable that she had to leave.

This was the life that Taylor Bretts had to get out of.

As she continued to go to her room to pack her bags, she heard Christian, her husband, yell from the stairs, "You'll never leave me, Taylor! You know you won't. You need me; I'm all you've got!"

Tay shook her head, not wanting to believe a word that he was saying. But even deep down, she knew Christian was telling the truth. She _had_ depended on him, at first, for love and compassion. He had given her that and much more, living in a mansion and not having to work a lot, since he was a successful lawyer. It was almost like her dream fantasy come to life, her 'happily ever after'. Oh, how she wished she regretted thinking that.

_"I don't think I want this anymore, "  
As she drops the ring to the floor.  
She says to herself, "You've left before, " (yeah)  
"This time you will stay gone, that's for sure." (yeah)_

She threw most of her clothes into her suitcase, her oncoming tears slightly blurring her vision. Taylor had walked into her bathroom and grabbed all her toiletries into a bag, heading back to the room. She soon got scared when she heard Christian's footsteps coming up the stairs and into their bedroom.

As she zipped up her suitcase, Christian came into the room, roaring, "I thought I told you that you weren't going to leave me,"

"I don't have to listen to you," Taylor told him before she received a slap on her face, knocking her to the ground. He also knocked the suitcase off the bed, continuing on with his rant.

"How dare you say that? You know you need me!" Christian yelled.

"I know how to take care of myself, Christian," Taylor replied back, her cheek still stinging from the slap.

"Oh yeah, with what job, Taylor?!" Christian asked.

"If you didn't notice, I have a job as secretary at J Records," Taylor told him. She had just gotten the job two weeks ago and her pay was very well.

"Psh posh, even with that job, you know you'll still need me," Christian sneered, his beer breath making Taylor nauseous.

"Why do you think that I still need you? I can be independent on my own, Christian. I won't need anymore," were the last words that Taylor ever said to her soon-to-be ex husband before she grabbed her suitcase and purse, leaving the room.

Taylor dragged her suitcase down the stairs and out of the house. She could hear Christian come behind her, smashing random things along the way. He was giving her the guilt trip speech like he always did when she was leaving.

_And he shattered something as  
She dragged her suitcase down the path,  
To the driveway.  
She had never gone that far._

_Normally this would be  
The time that she  
Would let him talk her out of leaving,  
But this time, without crying,  
As she got into her car, she said,_

"Where are you going, Tay? You'll have no place to stay if you leave. What are you planning on, sleeping in that Cadillac that _I_ bought you!? You know you need me, Taylor. You're nothing without me!" he yelled at her but it was already too late. She was down the driveway, putting her suitcase into the trunk, the farthest that she has been. Taylor unlocked the car door when Christian had finally said,

"You going back to your old boyfriend, Chad, aren't you? He probably won't want you anyways after you chose me. He's a low-life and you know it! He can't and won't love you like I do!"

Taylor had stopped and heard everything. She wasn't planning on seeing Chad but now, it felt kinda hopeless. After all they had been through, she would be surprised if he would take her back. Shaking it out of her head, Tay got into her truck and immediately drove off, making sure that Christian didn't see the tears that were threatening to come down.

_"No  
'Happily Never After'  
That just ain't for me.  
Because finally,  
I know  
I deserve better, after all (ooooh)  
I'll never let another teardrop fall."_

Once Tay was down the road, she started to feel less stressed about everything and for the first time, she started to smile. It felt good for her to do that and not having to worry about Christian and his antics. Sure, they had loved each other, very much at that, but the turn of their relationship was when he had lost a huge case and when Taylor had lost their first baby.

After these events, he started to grown into drinking and being out late at nights so much. It took a toll on his career and on his relationship with Taylor. It soon led to fights and the start of abuse. A few times, Taylor even tried leaving him, but ending up coming back anyways. Tonight, she was so glad to be able to get out of the house and away from him. The divorce papers would come in the mail sooner or later; that's what made her really smile.

_As she drove away she starts to smile, (yeah)  
Realized she hadn't for a while.  
No destination, she drove for miles  
Wondering why she stayed in such denial._

As Taylor continued to drive, she started to wonder where would she go, especially at almost midnight. All she had was a few credit cards she owned or shared with Christian and her bags. She didn't feel like going to a hotel and staying the night nor was she up for driving all night. Taylor just decided to get on the highway for an hour and let her heart take her where she wanted. Once on the highway, she put in her mix CD and engrossed into the songs, thinking about her life so far.

She has had a good life after high school; acceptance to USC along with Chad. She had a double major in journalism and biology and was balancing it very well, along with her relationship with Chad. Just with the mention of his name, Taylor couldn't help but sigh. She missed him tons after that fateful day at LAX.

She was still with Chad at the time but she started to grow fond of Christian. Tay knew she couldn't be with both so she just stayed with Chad and her and Christian stayed friends. But it wasn't until at a campus party, Chad was caught having sex with one of the students, mainly Taylor's roommate, and Taylor broke up with him on the spot and running to Christian. He had taken care of her and proposed to her almost 2 months later. She was ready to say yes but in her heart she still loved Chad. Even though she hadn't said an answer to it, Christian still loved her and wanted her to live with him in Las Vegas, which she immediately accepted. At LAX the day they were leaving, before they even boarded the plane, Chad had came to get Taylor back. Taylor knew then that she had to make a decision and fast, either go with Christian to Las Vegas or stay with Chad in LA. She listened to her head and left him at the boarding gate, his heart broken, and hers silently breaking inside. On the plane she wished that she had done the opposite but it was too late; the plane had taken off and that was the last she had seen of him.

_And was laughing about the way he shattered something as (shattered something as)  
She dragged her suitcase down the path,  
To the driveway (to the driveway),  
She had never gone that far (oh, no)  
Normally this would be, the time that she (yeah)  
Would let him talk her out of leaving, but this time, without crying,  
As she got into her car, she said,_

Taylor wiped the tears that were coming down her face as she remembered that day, wishing she could just turn back time. If only she knew that Christian would turn on her; if only she knew that he would abuse her so badly; if only she would've gave Chad another chance. With Christian, she didn't have her 'ever after' at all, but with Chad, at least it was like an 'happily ever after'. All the romantic things he'd done for her, all the things they shared. She could still remember the words he had said to her when he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

As she remembered all the things she had with Chad, her heart had soon taken control over the wheel and next thing you know, she was in downtown LA. Taylor soon smiled, remembering the place that she had called home. She had first stopped at a gas station to get more gas and some snacks. While at the register, she had checked her calls and saw that most of them had came from Christian, even the 3 voicemails. Not bothering to listen to them or call him back, she placed it back in her bag and paid for her mini-groceries. Taylor got back into the car and drove off again, letting her heart lead the way.

_"No  
'Happily Never After'  
That just ain't for me  
(that just ain't for me)  
Because finally,  
I know I deserve better  
After all  
(that just ain't for me, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah)  
I'll never let another teardrop fall."_

After driving around the city, she had finally parked at a middle class apartment building. Taylor sighed, looking up at the apartment building, seeing the light at the apartment she was heading to. Taking a look in the mirror, making sure she looked fine, she got out of the car, grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the apartment upstairs.

She reached the door and soon grew nervous. What if he really didn't want her back? What if he's with someone else? She couldn't bare to think those thoughts but knew it could be true. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, awaiting to see the man that was her first love.

_I'm done, I'm done, said I'm so done, (so done, said I'm so done yeah).  
I'm free, I'm free, said I'm so free, I'm so free, I'm so free _

She inhales a breath she'd never breathed before  
Being around no drama no more. 

The door opened and her hazel eyes meet with light brown eyes. Chad turned on the porch light and looked carefully, surprised that it was Taylor.

"What are you..." he started to ask before he saw Taylor's face starting to tear up.

Taylor just couldn't help but let out all her sadness. All the hurt and discomfort she's been through, Tay knew she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Can you please...be my knight..again?" she hiccuped, tears forming in her eyes.

Chad immediately enveloped her into a deep hug, letting her come clean to him. He felt her tears on his skin, her lips touching his shoulder, knowing that this is what he had missed all those years. Chad whispered sweet nothings in her ear, telling her that she was safe and fine. Taylor continued to cry and hugged him close, wanting her body to fit with his again like old times. Chad pulled her inside, along with her suitcase, and held her close, closing the door. He took Taylor to the couch and laid her on there as he dragged the suitcase to his room. He came back a few minutes later with some tissue and a wifebeater on. Taylor took the tissue from him and wiped her tears away, still feeling more coming.

_Cause she said, "No  
'Happily Never After'  
That just ain't for me  
Because finally,  
I know I deserve better  
After all  
I'll never let another teardrop fall." _

"Now what's wrong? Why aren't you with Christian?" Chad asked her.

"He...he doesn't love me anymore," Taylor cried, letting Chad hug her again, "he hits me and drinks all the time. What have I done to deserve it?"

"Nothing, Taylor. You haven't done anything wrong. He just doesn't see what's right in front of him," Chad murmurs to her, stroking her cheek, "a wonderful queen,"

"Oh Chad," Taylor said, hugging him again, "I wish I chose you...I want my happily ever after,"

"And you will. I'll always be your knight," Chad replies. Taylor smiles as she looks at Chad, brushing his stray tears away. Chad smiled back and pushed some of her strands back before kissing her softly on her lips. Taylor succumbed into the kiss, pushing her lips onto his and letting him pass her closed lips. Soon, they were into the kiss, turning it from sweet to passionate, knowing that they have missed this all along. Chad had pulled her close to him, his strong arms bounding her tight as his hands held her waist, Taylor's hands up on his shoulders and in his hair.

_"No  
'Happily Never After'  
That just ain't for me  
(that just ain't for me)  
Because finally,  
I know I deserve better  
After all  
(that just ain't for me, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah)  
I'll never let another teardrop fall."_

They had soon pulled back, catching their breath and softly smiling at each other. Neither didn't know what to do, nor did anything came out. They just knew inside that this was where they belonged: with each other, and not anyone or anywhere else. Taylor smiled as she just laid back in Chad's arms, as he pulled her close and kissed her head. This was exactly as she finalized in her mind, being with her knight in shining armor, just being together.

And that was her 'Happily Ever After'.

_Ooooh oh oh_

_Another tear drop fall_

_I'll never let a; no I'll never let a_

_No I'll never let a..._

_Another tear drop fall..._

**Ok, so that's that. What did you all think? Good, bad, excellent? Let me know! Props to Nicole Scherzinger and her new song Happily Never After. It was the inspiration of this chapter and if you haven't heard it, you need to. Better yet, go to Youtube and watch the ending of Gossip Girl episode 13. Will make you cry though! Anyways, you know what to do. R&R! FD2 Update on Thursday, don't forget. Just make sure I don't! LOL! Thanks for everything, you guys!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**


	20. Musical

***Trumpets blaring* Announcer: The Chaylor Queen has arrived. *Loud and uproaring applause comes from all over the ballroom as the Chaylor Queen enters!**

**Hello, my fellow readers and fans. Tis I, the Chaylor Queen, has came back from her 5 month and 13 day hibernation. The summer has been wild and the junior year was crazy (and still is), but finally, I have a week-long break and I'm dedicating it all to updating the majority of my in-progress stories. *Applause* This includes 101 Kisses, Never Met A Girl Like Who, East High on the East Coast, 90210 *loud applause* (yes I know), and much more. Why waste such a week without "giving thanks" to all those who waited patiently for my return. **

**So, without further adieu, here's my first and foremost update in over 5 months and 13 days. I'd got the inspiration in the middle of journalism early last week and I'm just now getting it out on paper. Enjoy!**

**Theme:**** Musical**

**Chapter:**** The Musical Act that Brought "The" Couple Back**

I can't believe that I had actually came back for this. I mean, at first, when I heard about it, it didn't cross my mind to think of going, but as soon as I got the call from Gabriella, I could not have backed out even if I tried. Gabriella tends to have a way of convincing people to go her way or the highway. Maybe that's how she got to keep Troy near her when we graduated from East High back in 2008. It takes a lot to make a guy switch from going to his main school to one near his girlfriend. Of course, Chad did the same but he came nowhere near me. Instead, he went to U of C, Berkeley, following Troy's footsteps as always.

I knew it then that we wouldn't be together for long anymore. It was always like that; what Troy wanted or did, Chad tended to follow. It was a trend that never been broken, and even I should have known that. But little ol' me had a pin in her heart, waiting on Chad to realize that he really wanted to be with me, instead of following his best friend. I soon gave up on that in my second year at Yale.

Chad wouldn't come back to me. He never would. And the pain in my heart still remains there to this day.

But here I am, Taylor McKessie, 10 years older than I was when I graduated from the infamous East High School, coming out of my gate in the Albuquerque airport. I look around to see if I notice any familiar faces. Gabi told me that she would meet me at my gate when I arrived...but I guess she got caught up, like always. I sighed, knowing that would be my best friend, and headed towards the baggage claim to retrieve my luggage.

Once I collected my bags, I started to walk outside to the busy streets that were out front of the airport. I had to have been outside for at least two minutes before something...pink..caught the corner of my eye. I turned to that direction and smiled; the SE on the trunk could've been noticed almost a mile away. I walked towards the pink convertible and heard the loud shrilling voice that was of a peppy blonde I've known for almost all my life.

"....well tell them that they need to move the stage back to its original place. I don't care about what I said last time. If the Jimmy Choo fits, wear it. Put it back in its original spot and it better be there by the time I get there in the next few hours, or else someone is going to get a reduction in their paycheck!" the blonde Evans yelled into her pink studded Sidekick III. I just laughed at her antics and she looked up at me, immediately smiled.

"Taylor! Oh my God, it's been forever since I've seen you!" Sharpay exclaimed as she exited her car and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, I know, same here. I see you're still pulling the whip on others to get the job done," I joked with a smile.

"Of course, someone has to keep the crew members of Lava Springs under control. They have to make this class reunion the perfect reunion ever," Sharpay smiled as she opened her trunk so I can put my luggage in. I lifted my suitcase and placed it perfectly into her small trunk, with what little room it had anyways.

"I'm not too surprised that you only packed so much," Sharpay sighed, looking at me.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't use all 5 suitcases just for a one week trip," I replied back as Sharpay laughed. That's exactly what happened when we went on our senior trip to Key West, Florida. She acted like she would be gone for a whole month.

"Whatever, come on Tay-Tay. We have to get back to Lava Springs soon; the banquet is gonna start in a few hours and I already got the girls getting ready," Sharpay stated as we got in the car.

"What? You just said that the banquet isn't to start for a few hours?" I said confused.

"Well, after a few hours on a plane, you tend to get tense. I just got the girls getting massages, mani/pedis, makeup and wardrobe. By the time we're all done, it'll be time for the banquet," Sharpay explained as she drove us out to the streets of Albuquerque.

"Now I feel lucky to know such a up-and-coming Broadway star," I replied, jokingly. Sharpay gave me a sneer look before we all fell out laughing. While we continued to talk about how our lives been, my eyes been to wander around the city of Albuquerque. I was able to spot of my favorite spots back when I was in high school. They built a lot more in Albuquerque than I imagined they would. Once we came out to the near desert, where Lava Springs was located, I had asked Sharpay a random question.

"When is Chad coming?"

I had no idea where the thought had came from, to be thinking such a thing. I was over him, no, I _**am **_over him. He is something that is of my past and I'm ready to step into the future. But why did I ask, or better ask Sharpay, that question.

Sharpay just looked at me and smirked, "He's already here." I started to freak out, thinking that I might run into him when we reach the country club, but Sharpay reassured me. "Don't worry Tay, they're out playing a few rounds of golf. They won't be back for a couple of hours so you won't run into Danforth anytime soon,"

"Ok, that's good. I don't feel like seeing him right now anyways," I replied, leaning back into the leather passenger seat. We soon arrived at the country club and the bellboys immediately hopped to the car, polishing it and taking out my luggage. Once they brought everything inside, Sharpay told them to put it in my room while I was fascinated by the lobby. You can totally tell that it's been redecorated numerous times since the last time I've been here. While I was still checking out the lobby, I heard Sharpay call out my name. I turned around and nearly shrieked.

"GABI! KELSI!" I yell as I run over to give my two best friends a group hug!

"Oh Taylor! It's been too long since we've seen you," Kelsi told me.

"I know right. OMG, Kelsi, you grew out your hair!" I said, touching the mid-back brunette hair that was Kelsi's.

"Yeah, I guess it was time for a chance," Kelsi smiled at me.

"Well what about you, miss Yale graduate? You've certainly changed," Gabi said to me.

I sighed and replied, "Ok, so I lost a few pounds since the last time we've seen each other,"

"A few pounds? Girlfriend, it looks like you just went through Jenny Craig. You look HOT!" Sharpay said, hugging me from the side.

"Must have done that to_ impress_ someone?" Gabi said as the other girls snickered.

"Ok guys, enough. Don't we have some spa needs that need to be fulfilled?" I said, trying to distract the others from bringing up _him_.

"Yes, you're absolutely right. FULTON!" Sharpay yelled as the rest of us covered our ears, while she went to go find Mr. Fulton.

"Well, at least, we know she hasn't changed," Gabriella whispered to us. We all burst out laughing as we followed behind Sharpay. Boy, was this gonna be a night to remember.

* * *

So, right now, I'm scared again. Everyone is starting to file in for the banquet and I'm afraid of running into _him_ again. Sharpay had us finish a lot earlier than expected so we were the first to arrive and grab the best table in the house.

It just so happens to be right in the middle of the whole ballroom, and it was for a table of nine. The best case scenario would be that I wouldn't have to sit next to him; worst case scenario would be sitting right across from him.

Gabriella, Kelsi, Sharpay and I have been in the banquet room for at least 15 minutes before our fellow high school graduates and comrades came in. Now, being it's close to 8, when the banquet is supposed to start, it's almost as if the whole class was here. I had saw some of my fellow Scholastic Decathlon members and other students from my classes all these years. I even saw Ms. Darbus, and she even looked different. Probably it's because she had a man by her side the whole time.

As I was making my way through the crowd that was my class, I had ran into a tall male and he almost knocked my drink over. I was gonna cuss him out but when I looked up, all that could come out was a smile.

"Zeke?!"

Zeke turned and looked at me, shock in his eyes too. "Taylor?! Oh wow, it's so great to see you,"

"Oh you too," I smiled back as he gave me a big bear hug.

"Hey, I wanna join in too," another voice said behind me. I let go of Zeke and shrieked when I saw Jason.

"Oh Jason! I would've never thought you would be one to come back to a class reunion," I said to Jason.

"Well, what can I say? I miss my buds!" Jason replied as he put a hand on Zeke's shoulders. Zeke nodded his head and they both came on either side of me and gave me a huge hug.

"Can't....breathe....." I choked out as they started to laugh. We started to talk about our lives as we went through the whole banquet room. It was surprising to see how after we were separated for 10 years, we can still be able to keep this close when we reunite.

Jason, Zeke and I soon walked back to our table where everyone was settled at, waiting on the banquet to begin.

"Hey guys, look who we found," Jason said to the gang. I looked to see if everyone was here until I spotted....._him_.

Chad Danforth.

He still looked the same that he always looked: his curly afro hair was a bit bigger and his face looked a lot more mature, with a goatee growing in around his chin. As Ryan came to hug me, along with Troy, Chad had stood up but only continued to look at me. Why does he always tend to do that, I'll never know.

When I was done hugging Troy and Ryan, Chad had came up to me and hugged me, slowly. He whispered in my ear, "it's good to see you." I responded by saying, "same here." He pulled back and took one good look at me. I couldn't blame him though; I was wearing a black Forever 21 chiffon one shoulder dress with black and silver pumps. My hair was twisted up in curls and held by diamond studded hair chopsticks.

He licked his bottom lip, a sure sign that he liked what he saw, and said, "You look nice,"

"Thanks," I replied back. He smiled softly as he started to carry on a conversation with Jason.

I could've fainted at the moment but I remembered that I was supposed to be over him. Gabriella had came by my side and whispered, "Are you sure that you're over him? Cause after that, he doesn't seem over you,"

I was asking myself the same question for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day was crazy. After the banquet, Sharpay called for a girls night in her suite, which Gabi and Troy were not happy of. We were up most of the night talking about our lives, watching movies, and doing silly girl stuff that we did in high school. It was pretty funny since Sharpay was teaching us some of the dance moves she learned on Broadway. Believe me, it's harder than it looks.

Saturday was the day of the BBQ and the class reunion talent show, which I shall remain having no part in it. Sharpay, Gabriella and Kelsi already have a part in it and they say that it wouldn't be right if I didn't. Kelsi would be the backstage director while Sharpay was doing a reenactment of one of her solos on Broadway. Gabriella was pairing up with Troy with a duet from the Senior Year Spring Musical. It all sounded like fun but I wasn't in the mood to join in anytime soon.

Yet, they still kept bugging me about it at the barbeque.

"Oh come on, Tay. It just wouldn't be right if you weren't doing something for the talent show," Sharpay pleaded. We were all laying out by the pool in our swimsuits while the smoke from the nearby grills filled the air and the splashes coming from the pool came through our ears.

"Well I'm sorry that it wouldn't be right but that's not changing my mind. I've never performed anything on stage in my life," I said to her.

"I understand that, but this is probably gonna be the last time you'll be able to do something like this," Sharpay replied.

"Come on, Sharpay, let it go. If she doesn't want to do it, she doesn't have to," Gabriella said, touching Sharpay's arm. Finally, I had some backup. Where were they a few hours ago with this?

Sharpay looked over at Gabi and back at me. She ultimately gave a huge dramatic sigh and said, "Fine. She doesn't have to be in the talent show, but I'm telling you. This might be your last time doing something as awesome as this,"

"Whatever, Shar," I softly laughed, "I'm gonna go see if the food's ready. Ya'll want anything?"

"I can take a lemonade," Kelsi said, coming up from her notebook.

"Ok then, cool," I reply. I walked over to the main grill, where the guys were chilling and talking about...what else.....sports. I fixed a lemonade for me and Kelsi when I heard footsteps behind me and a voice that I always heard in my sleep.

"Wow, you're trying to impress me or something?" he said.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face Chad, in his green and black board shorts. His hair was pulled back which made his face a lot clearer to see.

"Why would I do something like that? You're the one who left me," I responded back with a sneer.

"Hey now, I was only following my dream of becoming a basketball star," Chad told me.

"Yeah, and you couldn't do that on my side of the world? You just had to follow your best friend, like always," I said back, walking away.

Before I even made it two feet away from him, he softly grabbed my elbow and turned me back around to him. "Don't even go there," he whispered.

"Oh yeah right. I'm so going there. When you found out that he wasn't gonna go with you to University of Albuquerque, you freaked. At least, I had a thought of you, maybe, coming with me instead," I whispered back. Even with a low tone, some people started to notice that another Chad/Taylor fight was starting to brew.

"Look, I know that what we had was special but you knew it had to end someday," Chad said, as his hand brushed the side of my face, "right, Taylor?"

I started to shiver under his touch but it soon turned over when I looked in his eyes, "But it didn't have to end right after we graduated, now did it?"

Chad soon brought his hand down as he knew what I said was true. I just shook my head at him as I walked away, back to where my friends were. I gave Kelsi her lemonade before sitting back down. The girls just looked at me while I took a sip of my drink. The next thing I said was going to give the girls something to talk about for the rest of the day.

"What did you want me to do on the talent show, Sharpay?

* * *

As soon as I asked Sharpay that question, I've been busy non-stop. I had to work on my vocals and learn stage movement in under 4 hours. There's a lot to learn of those elements to have a great performance and surprisingly, I was able to learn and master just a bit under that amount of time. After that, I had to find the perfect outfit and rehearse with the band. By the time I was able to breathe and rest, it was time for the talent show.

Backstage was not as hectic as it was for our spring musical for senior year. I was surprised that Kelsi was doing a great job, getting everything perfectly under control. It was only a few minutes until I was up next and I was already getting stage fright in my dressing room. Luckily, Sharpay was the first to perform and coached me through my fright while Troy and Gabriella were doing their thing on stage.

"What if I mess up? What if I forget my lines? What if I fall offstage?" I started to freak out as I paced in front of the mirror.

"Taylor! Snap out of it!" Sharpay exclaimed, "You're gonna do fine. Just remember all that I taught you and you'll be straight,"

"Ok fine, but what if Chad leaves during the middle of the performance?" I ask Sharpay.

"Don't worry, I'll have that taken care of," Sharpay replied with a smile. Soon after, Kelsi knocked on the door, meaning that I had to on stage in a minute.

"Ok, it's time. Just remember everything we went over today and you'll live. Leave the rest to me," Sharpay said as she fixed my hair, which was down and straight, and my outfit, a black and silver sequin striped dress. We left out of the dressing room and butterflies filled my stomach as I heard the crowd cheer. Sharpay squeezed my shoulder, telling me, "It's ok. Everyone always gets it. Now go break a leg,"

I nod and squeeze her hand back. She let go and gave Kelsi a thumbs up. Kelsi nodded and gave me a thumbs up. I smile as I hear Mr. Fulton call my name and everyone cheer. I take a deep breath and head out to the stage. As I walk out, everyone stands up to their feet and give me a round of applause. I start to blush and smile as I reach the mic stand and look out to the crowd. I saw Chad in the corner and he was clapping for me too. I smile softly at him before I give the band my cue. As I heard the music start up, I shake away all my fears and start to sing.

_Don't walk away like you always do this time  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind  
Ever since you've left, I've been a mess  
You won't answer your phone  
I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know_

As the music started to fill up inside me, I started to add some stage movement into my performance. Everyone started to nod their heads and give random shouts. I couldn't help but stray my eye to Chad, to see how he was reacting to the song. He looked pretty surprised and in awe of my voice. I smiled inwardly as I sang the chorus.

_I wanna get back to the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing like we used to  
Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it, like you miss me  
'Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back, get back with you_

_Woah, yeah_

My vocalization was what set everyone off and gave me a round of short applause. I smiled and shook my hair as I pulled the mic out of its stand and walk towards one side of the stage, enveloping more stage movement like Sharpay taught me.

_Don't look at me that way, I see it in your eyes  
Don't worry about me, I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess since you left  
And every time I see you  
It gets more and more intense_

I saw Chad coming closer to the stage, inch by inch. I couldn't help but look at him when I sung part of the second verse. I pull back and soon started to rock out to the chorus with the lead guitarist, avoiding all looks I was getting from Chad.

_I wanna get back to the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing like we used to  
Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it, like you miss me  
'Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back, get back with you  
_

Soon enough, everyone was standing up and clapping to my song. It was almost like a rush, as Sharpay put it. Everyone was enjoying it, and not like how I had my stuffed animals enjoy it when I was a kid. As the bridge came, I had to slow my momentum and placed the mic back on its stand. Chad was now right in my line of vision and I couldn't help but look straight at him the entire time. He had to know how I was truly feeling as I put my heart and soul into the rest of the song.

_You were the only one I wanted  
And you were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that I've been needing  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore_

_I wanna get back to the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing like we used to  
Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it, like you miss me  
'Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back, get back with you_

I pointed right at Chad as I said the last line of the chorus. I took the mic and rocked out towards the audience. I shook my hair around and sung the last few parts with the guitarists. I walked back towards the middle of the stage and gave my all towards the end of the song._  
_

_Get back, get back  
Get back, get back  
Get back, get back  
Get back, get back  
_

_Oh, kiss me like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
'Cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back, get back_

_I wanna get back, get back_

_I wanna get back, get back  
Get back  
Yeah!_

This was it: the finale. It was part that everyone had to remember you by. I had made damn good sure that this had to be the best part of my performance. So, right in front of Chad, I shook my whole body from left to right and as I held out the last note, I did a total rocker move and kneeled while I sang the last line, as if I was singing it straight to him. I bounced back and stood up proud and tall as the last note played and confetti burst everywhere. Everyone was cheering loudly for me and I smiled widely, taking my bows. I look at Chad and he was smiling too, giving me a long whistle. I tilted my head at him before going off stage. Everyone had congratulated me on a job well done as Sharpay and Gabriella squealed and hugged me tightly.

"I knew you were gonna do good, but I didn't know you were gonna be _that_ good," Sharpay replied.

"Whatever, it was an amazing performance. Did you think Chad liked it?" Gabriella asked.

"I hope so; he was looking at me the whole time," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself?" he said behind me. I turned around and saw his face looking down at me. I couldn't help but snicker when I saw some confetti settling at the top of his hair.

"You did an amazing job," he told me, "and I'm sorry for ending things like I did,"

"Well, it wasn't your fault. You were going after what you want," I said back, "and I was too,"

"I know. I miss us, Taylor, and by seeing that performance, I know you do too," Chad said, pulling closer to me.

"Well, what do you suggest?" I ask him softly. Oh god, how he was a smooth talker.

"I suggest....we "get back"," he smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh, almost ruining the moment. Chad ended up frowning but it soon changed when I put his arms around my waist.

"Yes, I agree. We should "get back"...with each other," I reply, trying not to laugh.

"You're still funny as hell, McKessie," Chad whispered as his lips brushed mine.

"Don't you know it?" I say before his lips crushed mine in a searing kiss.

And that's how "the" couple got back!

**Ok, I'm done. Phew! So what do you guys think? I'm hoping for lots of reviews from this. I was working on this for over 16 hours, which is why it is 9 pages long. Don't worry, there's more updating where this came from. Stay tuned the rest of the week to see what else I have up my sleeve. Have a great day! Review, please and thank you! You know you _still_ love me.**

**x.o.x.o.**

**ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


	21. Why? Part 1

**So don't kill me! It's been a long while, okay? I understand that I had you guys going for a real long time, and I've let you down…but no worries! I come bearing gifts of updates! I have 3 new ideas in my head and I'm gonna get them out before day's end. One of which ideas I have is this chapter. It wasn't part of my package, but after watching JONAS…it gave me a wonderful and hilarious idea. So enjoy this surprising update, and I hope you really like it!**

**Category: **Why?

**Chapter:** Tell Me Why…

Chad Danforth pulled up to East High School right at 7:45am, giving him at least 5 minutes to get to homeroom. He exited his car, locking the doors and rushed inside the chaotic and crowded school. Not wanting to get distracted by his peers who greeted him, Chad ran through the halls, backpack in tow, down to his locker where Troy was there waiting patiently.

"You seriously need to start waking up early," Troy told him, once Chad reached him.

"At least I don't have my father/basketball coach waking me up at 5am to do suicides and jump shots," Chad responded, opening his locker.

"Whatever, I'm just glad that basketball season is almost over. I need a break from this," Troy said, holding open Chad's locker door, since it had a retracting problem.

"That's what you say," his best friend replied, grabbing his Algebra III book and other necessities for class, "let's go before Darbus loads us with more detentions,"

"She's right down the hall dude; we're gonna make it," Troy said, sighing.

Before Chad could answer, he heard a giggle come from the side. Knowing it wasn't Troy, since it was a girly giggle, his heart almost stopped. Chad turned to see Taylor coming down the hallway, obviously going to homeroom as well, with Gabriella and Kelsi at her sides. He couldn't help but admit...well to Troy at least…that he had a crush on Taylor. Almost everyone at East High knew it though, minus Taylor herself, but that's another issue.

The girls walked over to where Chad and Troy was, before Gabriella detached herself to give Troy a breathtaking kiss. Troy kissed her back with the same passion Gabriella had and the students in the hallway were giving hoots and hollers to their show.

Chad just rolled his eyes, let looked down at the floor with envy. He sometimes wished that Taylor would do the same to him one day, but since he never really gotten up the courage to ask her out, it wouldn't come true….at least anytime soon.

"Come on, man. You can do that later; let's go," Chad said, nudging Troy. The couple broke out of their kiss, blushes coming onto their faces.

"Sorry Chad," Troy said, letting go of the locker door. It closed immediately onto Chad's locker as they headed to class. Chad was picking up his backpack off the floor when Taylor came over to him.

* * *

"Good morning. You look kinda roughed," Taylor told him.

"Yeah, I woke up late and just threw it on," Chad replied, chuckling to himself.

"Well, at least it's a nice rough, not a super bad one though," Taylor said, smiling.

Chad smiled, nodding in agreement as he walked with Taylor to homeroom…..well tried to. The back part of his pants was stuck on something. Chad grunted as he pulled forward, not looking back to see where his pants were stuck at. Taylor saw the struggle and looked behind him to notice that part of his shorts was stuck in his locker.

"Chad…I don't think I would do that," Taylor warned.

"Why not?" he asked, pulling forward one last time, but it was already too late. Suddenly, he felt a wind go in-between his legs. Chad looked down and jumped as he saw his Scooby-Doo boxers that his aunt gave him two Christmases ago. He turned to see that he had ripped his shorts off, because they were stuck to his locker.

'_Damn door,'_ he thought to himself as everyone in the hallway laughed at him. Just then the bell rang from class and everyone scrambled. Taylor looked at Chad, slightly humored but yet sad for his "revealing" moment.

"Do you need any help? I can sew it back up," Taylor asked.

"No, just go to class. It's okay," Chad replied, turning away from her as he tried to open his locker.

"Are you sure? I can…" Taylor said before getting an immediate response from Chad.

* * *

"Taylor! Please…just go; I think I've embarrassed myself enough this morning," he told her, looking at her.

She sighed before turning around and heading to homeroom. Once she was down the hallway, Chad angrily punched the locker, and put his hands in his face. He just let go of the one person who wanted to help him…all because he was embarrassed. _'Man, I've got to get better at this,'_ he thought to himself as he opened his locker and proceeded to take out his shorts, go to the gym and grab his basketball shorts.

This was going to be a long day.

School was normal like usual after Chad's incident. He apologized to Taylor for his reaction that morning and Taylor, like always, forgave him. They, among their other friends, were happy and chatting it up in every class like usual. By the end of the day, Chad and Taylor were talking happily as they normally would. Troy thought of this as a good sign and mentioned it to him when they went over to his house after school to play hoops

"So, you and Taylor are looking pretty good now," Troy mentioned as he shot a free throw.

"Okay…that doesn't mean anything," Chad replied, grabbing the ball from him.

"Yes it does. If you guys are comfortable around each other, maybe you should jut ask her out," Troy said, "it's the perfect time for it,"

"Perfect time for what?" Chad asked, "To get my heart smashes if she denies, or maybe not even like me?"

Troy came over to Chad, taking the ball from it, "Don't think like that. Gabi's been telling me that Taylor's been talking a lot about you. Maybe it's a sign, dude. Just go ask her out and I promise you she won't say no," he told his best friend.

Chad pondered on it for a while. _'Has Taylor really been talking about me?'_ he thought to himself. Maybe it was a sign, telling him that maybe…just maybe…Taylor would like to go out with him one day.

"Yeah…yeah, maybe it is a sign," he said to himself, "Okay, I'll ask her out."

Troy smiled; glad he was able to do something right for his best friend, "Alright, that's what I'm talking about. Now go young Padawan and claim the girl's that rightfully yours," he ordered in an Obi-Wan type voice.

Chad just rolled his eyes at Troy's _Star Wars_ reference as he jogged away to his car, not wanting to waste another second to ask Taylor out.

* * *

It took Chad 12 minutes to get the courage to actually pick up the phone. Then, it took him 38 minutes just to dial Taylor's number.

You can say that Chad was scared.

He paced around his room, wondering all the different things that could happen when he called, or better yet, when he asked her out. She could answer the phone, or it could go to voicemail. She would say yes or she would say no. Chad was just filled with different fears and emotion inside that he just didn't want to do it anymore.

After a few minutes, he finally pulled himself together and called Taylor. He sat down at the edge of his bed and waited for her to pick up. She answered at the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Taylor," he said to her.

Taylor glowed as she heard Chad's voice, "Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"Not much, just getting back from Troy's," he told her, happy to have some small conversation before he asked her the big question.

"I bet that was fun," Taylor chuckled.

He chuckled back softly, before he started to get serious on his question. "So…I was wondering if…if you were available…on Friday night to go….go see a movie?"

It took him a full minute to get the sentence out.

Taylor was slightly shocked to hear him ask that question; so shocked, she had him repeat it again.

"Could you say that again?" she asked him.

Chad took a breath before repeating his question, without any stops, "Did you want to go see a movie with me Friday night?"

He heard her let out a small sigh and a slight chuckle. _'Does that mean she's happy? Like she really wanted me to ask her out?'_ he thought to himself. He started to smile and get excited, almost anticipating for her to say 'yes'.

"Chad…wow, I wasn't expecting this," she said, "I would love to, but Nick just asked me to go mini-golfing with him that night and I already agreed to go," Taylor responded with some sadness.

Chad's smile dropped. Oh….Nick! He almost should have known. Nick J had it out for Taylor ever since word got around that Chad had liked her. To him, he probably thought of it as a competition, to see who could get Taylor first. Obviously at this point, Nick was kinda winning.

"Oh okay…we'll that's fine. We can just go another time," he said, sadly.

"Are you sure? I can cancel with Nick if you're busy the rest of the weekend," Taylor said, not realizing how much of an impact it was to Chad.

'_Yes! Please do!!'_ Chad thought to himself, before responding the opposite, "No it's okay. You don't have to do that."

Taylor leaned back in her chair, wondering to herself if Chad was really lying or not. "Well, okay then," she said softly.

Chad fell back onto his bed, not really knowing what else to say. "Well, I have to finish my homework, so I'll see you at school tomorrow," he told her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye," Taylor replied, before hanging up.

"Bye," he said as well, closing his phone. He tossed it to the side and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it but he was too little too late. If he didn't take so long to try to call Taylor, maybe he would have had the date. Now he just had to accept that someone else had snagged her…and it wasn't him.

'_I'm not going to be mad at this….I'm not going to be mad at this,' _Chad continually thought to himself. He could understand as to why she would choose to go with Nick. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. He and Taylor are just really good friends…but why did this hurt him so?

_I try to turn on my TV to get you out of my head_

_Feeling something deep inside that I just won't admit_

_It's not like I don't…wanna commit (wanna commit)_

_I just don't know why I can't stop feeling like this_

To take his mind off of Taylor's date, Chad turned on the TV and tried to watch SportsCenter. Even with the top 10 plays of the day playing on the screen, he still couldn't wrap his head around her decision. Why did she choose Nick out of all people? What did he have that Chad didn't? Why couldn't she just deny or say no to him? More thoughts filled his brain as he slowly started to picture them out on their mini-golfing date.

Nick's arm around Taylor's trying to help her make a par.

Taylor having a smile on her face as she makes said par.

The hug they share afterwards….

Chad groaned as he got up out of his bed, trying to erase the thought. It grossed him out enough to see him and Taylor on a date, nevertheless a mini-golf one. That's usually the date where you want to get close to someone. Chad just couldn't handle it at all….but should he really be mad at Taylor and Nick going out on a date?

_Tell me why (why why)_

_Does it hurt so bad?_

_Tell me why (why why)_

_Does it make me mad?_

_Tell me why_

_Tell me why_

In the late hours of the night, he couldn't get himself to fall asleep. Thoughts of Taylor infiltrated his mind. How he wished she had went out with him…how he wished they were together. It hurt him that something he was so excited about, something that took him a long time to commence, was denied and put down because he asked too late. _'If I had only done it earlier today, then there wouldn't be a problem,'_ he thought to himself. Chad wondered how Taylor felt as well. Was she mad that she wasn't going out with or was she happy that she wasn't? Or maybe she felt torn between the two? He couldn't really tell himself, but he hoped that with this information, it wouldn't come in-between their friendship...or would it?

_Now I can see the storm's not gonna clear (not gonna clear)_

_Dressed in my pain…and all of my tears_

The next day at school, Chad arrived on time and was able to socialize for a while before homeroom. He didn't see Taylor at the usual time he saw her. Thinking maybe she was doing something for the Decathlon, he brushed it off, knowing that he would see her later. As he talked to some of his friends, he heard a laugh coming down the hallway…her laugh. He looked up and slightly frowned. There was Taylor down the hall, not with the girls, but with Nick. He was probably telling her one of his jokes that aren't usually funny, but he guessed that it must have been funny to get Taylor to crack up.

He saw how close they were to each other, almost like they were really going out. Her arms were brushed up against his and they looked at each other when they talked. The only thing missing was if Nick put his arm around her.

As they passed by, Taylor took a glance over at Chad and smiled. He smiled back and waved, just as Nick looked over to see where she was looking. Having a smirk on his face, making Chad's smile turn into a scowl, Nick put his arm around Taylor's shoulders as they continued down the hall. Chad felt heated at the moment, but Troy put his hand on his shoulder, telling him to calm down and that he wasn't worth it. He sighed, knowing that Troy was right and got back into the conversation, his mind in another realm that led him to guilt and frustration over Taylor and Nick…

_Tell me why (why why)_

_Does it hurt so bad?_

_Tell me why (why why)_

_Does it make me mad?_

Later on that day, Chad was at his locker, getting his books for his next classes when Taylor came up to him. "Hey Chad, haven't talked to you almost all day," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's because Nick won't let you out of his sight," he said, not realizing the anger tone in his voice.

Taylor leaned on a nearby locker, almost afraid of what he might say next, "It's not like that. We're just talking about Friday night, coming up with different ideas as to what to do before or after we go mini-golfing," she explained.

Chad didn't anything after she talked. He just continued to shuffle random things in his locker, making him look as if he were busy. Taylor sighed, slowly coming into realization on how it affected Chad.

"Are you sure you're fine with me going with Nick on Friday? I can ask him if we go on Saturday," she told him.

"No, it's fine. It was your decision. I don't have any jurisdiction on it," Chad said, looking up at her and closing his locker, now making sure his pants didn't get caught in the door.

Taylor nodded in agreement, "Alright, if that's what you want," she said, before she heard someone call her voice. It was Nick, down the hallway, giving her a signal to come over. "I guess I'll see you later," Tay told him as she headed off to where Nick was standing and walked to lunch with him.

"See you," Chad said, not even sure that Taylor heard him. He sighed as he leaned back on his locker, watching Taylor go off with Nick...his heart torn in pieces. He didn't want her date with Nick to hurt as much as he made it seem like, but he just couldn't help it. It made him mad that Nick was just using this as a game to mess with him, and not because he really liked her; it also made him sad that Taylor didn't even see it that way in Nick at all. Chad knew then that he had no clue as to what to do of the situation.

_Tell me why… (tell me why)_

_Tell me why… (tell me why)_

The next day came and went and soon Friday night was upon them. Chad was sitting at his computer on Facebook, when he went to the homepage. He saw that Taylor had put up a new status saying 'ready for the date with Nick…so excited.' It was liked upon 3 people, including Nick. He also commented it and said 'I can't wait for it either' with a wink smiley at the end. That nearly blew Chad's head off. He just couldn't let Taylor get played like this…and he had to do something quick before it was too late.

_Tell me why (why why)_

_Does it hurt so bad? (Why does it hurt so bad?)_

Chad went over to his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. If he was going to do this, he needed backup…and fast.

"Troy, I need your help."

_Tell me why (why why)_

_Does it make me mad?_

_**To Be Continued…**_

**So there you have it. My first comeback story…and I leave you with a cliffhanger. Don't you all just love me! Lol, don't worry. I won't leave you hanging for too long. The next part is going to make you fall out laughing (or at least I'll try to). Thanks to everyone for being so patient and I hope you really like it. I feel like I lost my touch, but I'm gaining it back slowly. Review please! Thank you all! 3**

**ChaylorTwilightQueen2010**

**PS- If you want to follow me on what I'm doing via Fanfiction, I have a Twitter under Tiger_Wildcat10!! You can follow me through my life and during my fanfiction updating! And if you don't have one, get it! It's sooo addicting. Lol**

**PPS- The song "Tell Me Why" by Jonas Brothers is the combo version from Fashion Victim and Three Musketeers episodes. I found it on Youtube today and it sounds awesome! I'll put the link up for it on my profile so you can listen to it.**


	22. Running, Promise

**Alright readers, this IS NOT the continuation to Why. This chapter is something I've been thinking of way before I got to thinking of Why. If you have Ashley Tisdale's new album, Guilty Pleasure, you might want to pull it out and go to track 6, and probably put it on repeat. **

**This chapter will probably be the most personal one in my book, out of all the chapters I've written in all of my stories, more personal than Runaway Love. I was able to finish listening to Ashley Tisdale's album when I came upon this song. Once I heard it, I was able to relate to it through every lyric Ashley sang and the beat was just simply marvelous. I had it on repeat for like 2 hours before I changed to the next track, just to learn it, live it and embrace in it. **

**I want to say that this chapter will be dark but I'm not so sure. I guess you'll figure it out when you read it. I hope you all will enjoy this one as much, or maybe more, than you did Why.**

**Category (-ies): **Running, Promise

**Chapter**:How Do You Love Someone?

She panted deep breaths as she ran through the back woods. Her legs sore from the distance and the pace she was going in but if her heart kept pumping, she kept running. Her black hair kept flowing back as dark clouds surrounded her as she continued to run. Her parents loud, arguing voices echoed in her ear, pushing her harder and farther away, to get rid of the voices. She didn't know where she was going, but as she went deeper and deeper into the dark woods, she didn't have a need to care. She ran for her life…

She ran to get away…

She ran because of love….or lack thereof.

_Momma never taught me how to love,  
Daddy never taught me how to feel,  
Momma never taught me how to touch,  
Daddy never showed me how to heal._

Her heart kept racing as she jumped over a broken log on the ground. She kept her eyes focused as she was running through the woods, past the trees, through the small creeks and rivers. Her physical ability had grown ever since she started running a year ago. She didn't do it for sport, but instead, she did it for endurance. To show that she can really do something that no one can teach her. If her parents knew what she did, they probably wouldn't even care. _'Maybe if they knew the reason why I did, they might care,'_ she thought to herself, _'key word: might.'_

_Momma never set a good example,  
Daddy never held momma's hand,  
Momma found everything hard to handle,  
Daddy never stood up like a man._

She heard the soft roll of thunder above her, knowing that there was a storm coming her way. She didn't care; she wanted to run to get away from it all. She had to prove it to her parents, and herself, that can do anything. _'I can love someone, I can love someone, I can love someone,'_ she thought to herself. The hard thing was to convince herself that she can do it. She never knew how to love someone else, not even her parents. They never loved each other, and if they did, they never showed it. She had no background knowledge to the new feeling of love, except for what she saw on TV. Oh how badly she wanted to learn how to love like the characters in movies did, but she was afraid...afraid to let herself go into that feeling.

_I've walked around broken,  
Emotionally frozen,  
Gettin' it on,  
Gettin' it wrong_

The other ways she's learned to love was the bad way. She learned the hard way during her last years of middle school. Even though that type of love brought much pleasure, it wasn't what she was looking for. She wanted her heart to soar and fly to the high skies, but with her family's history, she wasn't sure if she wanted to experience it. She had a fear of getting hurt and being broken when experiencing 'true love.' She didn't know what 'true love' was and she didn't know how to act upon it. What to do, what to say, how to feel. No one taught her the elements of love, and she had to try to learn herself. She thinks that she might be experiencing it, but is afraid to give into it. She knows that he loves her, but is he telling the truth? Or is it a lie like most of her life has been?

_How do you love someone without getting hurt,  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt,  
So far in my life,  
Clouds have blocked the sun,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone._

The woods looked long, dark and dangerous as she continued her trek. Her thoughts swarmed her mind as she tried not to cry. She wanted to stay strong when parts of her body were showing weakness. She knew she had to hold herself together to prove to everyone once and for all that she can learn and live by herself, with no guidance, no help, and no advice. For once, she wanted to say to herself that she can really do it. It would show that she can do all things…even love. But first, she had to show herself that it was okay and that it wouldn't be nothing like her parents' supposed love.

_I was always the chosen child,  
The biggest scandal I became,  
They told me I'd never survive,  
But survival's my middle name._

Taylor McKessie was a tormented soul. It wasn't like she was bad or anything…it was her life. Something she tended to keep hidden from her school life. Her parents were the main issue and the light that always ignited the fire. Everyday, Taylor would have to go to and come back from school with family issues. Since her parents were divorced for five years, she would have thought things might have settled down, but it made their "relationship" a lot worse off. Her mother, who she lived with, always had something to say about her father, and vice versa. They would argue and fight over silly stuff, more or less about their daughter Taylor.

With their fights, no one was there for Taylor when she had her own personal issues. When her period came, her mother just shoved a tampon at her and didn't tell her how to use it. When she wanted to date a boy, her father just said whatever and focused on his work. It was almost as if no one had ever paid any attention to her; Taylor had to learn how to live and love by herself. She could live easily…but love was one of her worst features. She never knew what to do with love.

_I've walked alone,  
Hoping,  
Just barely coping,  
Gettin' it on,  
Gettin' it wrong_

When bad situations with her parents came up and was almost overbearing, Taylor ran. She ran far away from it all. Sometimes she would run to her best friend Gabriella's house or to the park a few blocks over, or even to East High School. It was those places that were her sacred grounds, where nothing bad could touch her, attack her, frustrate her. Along with those places, she found a new place that felt save to her. A place that was warm, un-judging, and understandable.

It was in the arms of Chad Danforth.

Taylor had met him in their sophomore year of high school and they had become fast friends. They soon grew close, and then just a few weeks ago, Chad had told her that he loved her. Her response was something unexpected. She shook her head, tears coming in her eyes, and ran as far as she could from him. They still haven't talked now, but Chad was puzzled as to why she ran, and was unacceptable of his love for her. With his new love to her, Taylor felt confused, not knowing how to respond to it. She had never been in the position before and it troubled her up until this very night. How could she love someone when the two people who made her didn't love each other? She was broken, shattered, and confused: things a girl are never supposed to feel at such a young age.

_How do you love someone without getting hurt,  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt,  
So far in my life,  
Clouds have blocked the sun,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone._

After realizing she needed guidance, Taylor went downstairs to see her mother about it. She seemed in a good mood which made Taylor want to ask at the certain time. Once the question was uttered, she wasn't expecting her mother's response.

"Honey, you don't have to worry about love. It's gonna be just like how your father and I am now. You're never gonna find that love they show you in the media. It's all fake," her mother stated, "Love is hard, hateful, and something you never want to be in,"

"But then why did you marry Dad?" Taylor asked, growing angry, "if you didn't love him, you shouldn't have married to him,"

Her mother gave her a hateful look before coming over to her, and grabbing her face tightly. "Now you listen here, I have done everything to keep you alive and healthy and this is how you repay me?" she growled angrily, "this is exactly the reason why that boy won't love you. He will never love you, just like you won't love anyone in this world. It's a man eat man world out there. There's no such thing as love."

Taylor pushed her way out of her mother's grip, and backed away from her. "You lie! There is love out there," she told her.

Mrs. McKessie laughed evily before saying, "You wouldn't know love if it killed you."

As her mother continued to laugh, Taylor grew tears in her eyes before heading out the back door, slamming it and running out of the yard into the woods. She knew her mother was lying, her father wouldn't care, but it was herself who really needed the proof. Her only way of proof was to run….run as long as far and as fast as ever.

_It's hard to talk,  
To say what's deep inside,  
It's hard to tell,  
The truth when you've always lied._

Taylor made it out of the woods now and was running on the side of the road. She didn't bother to throw on a jacket, which was a bad idea now that it was pouring rain and the thunderstorm played loudly around her. She ran in the ditch, avoiding the cars and lights that passed by her. With her running hard and her thoughts running, she didn't notice a light following behind her for a few feet. It stopped and Taylor kept running, not even taking notice of it. Then she heard someone call out her name. Thinking it was her parents, Tay kept on going, pushing herself harder and harder. Her legs felt like collapsing but she continued to push against the cold rain and the strikes of lighting and thunder. The voice called out her repetitively before without notice, she felt someone tackle her from behind. She immediately recognized the firm of the arm and biceps, the hard coarse hands that wrapped around her waist, and immediately, she collapsed and sobbed.

_How do you love someone without getting hurt,  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt,  
So far in my life,  
Clouds have blocked the sun,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone,_

Chad held her close, as Taylor cried in his arms. He wasn't even sure it was Taylor, but once he held her, he had immediately known it. It had been so long since she had been in his arms that he was afraid of what she might do when he captured her.

"I can't do it. I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

Chad looked down at her, wondering what she was talking about, "What are you talking about Taylor?" he asked her.

"I don't know how to love you," Taylor confessed, "I'm afraid of…I'm afraid of becoming like my parents. I'm afraid of loving you." With her exhaustion from running, she felt like letting it all out, including her digestion, which she spewed on the empty part of grass. Chad held her wet hair back as she threw up beside them. _'How could she do this to herself?'_ he thought to herself.

"Taylor, there's nothing to be afraid of. I won't treat you like your parents treat each other," he told her, not even knowing what she was talking about with her parents, "I will love you like no one has ever loved you before,"

Taylor wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before looking up at Chad in the wet, pouring rain. His once curly poofed afro was wet, flat and less curly, yet his face looked the same. It showed compassion, care, and above all, love.

"I don't know how to love you though," Taylor said, "I've…never loved before, and I'm afraid of what I might do,"

"Then I'll teach you, I'll show you how to love. It's not hard," Chad replied, "I love you Taylor."

_How do you love someone,  
And make it last,  
How do you love someone,  
Without tripping on the past,  
So far in my life,  
Clouds have blocked the sun,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone._

There. He had said it again; this time there was nowhere Taylor to go. She had to realize now that this could be the part where if she accepted, she could finally learn how to love someone. She didn't have much left to lose now.

"I…..love you too," she finally admitted.

Chad wanted to smile and rejoice but instead he kept a serious face, seeing how Taylor was still shaken and nervous about what she said and what it meant. "I promise to love you and show you how to love me. You won't get hurt, Taylor, that I promise you,"

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"I've never been surer about anything in my life," Chad said, before leaning in for a kiss. Once his lips touched hers, she immediately felt the 'love' she wanted. She kissed him back as her hand touched the side of Chad's face. He placed his arm on her waist as he pulled her close and kissed her softly yet full of love and passion in the pouring rain and thunderstorm. Taylor didn't have to run anymore; there was now nothing left to run from. With the promise Chad made, she was sure that the only place left to run was to his arms and to his heart. It was the one place that she loved, and was loved by…

_Someone._

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Another update should be coming soon, and it is going to be a lot more…****festive****. Review please! They are greatly appreciated. Love you all!**

**ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


	23. Watch Me!

**Alright, I'm glad to see that I had a lot of good reception on my latest update on 101 Kisses (62 HITS, but only 4 REVIEWS! C'mon, what happened, guys?). Thank you all so much! Now, I would update Deleted HSM3 Chaylor Scenes next but I had written a draft for it and it's on a disk at a computer shop. (Long story, but I hope to have it online by Sunday!!) Anyways, here's a continuation of Path of Sin, just a little something I concocted up. Enjoy!**

**Category: **Watch Me!

**Chapter: **New Life, New Rules, New You

They never thought I could do it. They always thought I would be the perfect one, the one who would always do the right thing, the one who would accept their role in life. Now I bet they are wondering in confusion as to what happened to the person they "thought they knew" or wonder if they are ever going to get her back…

Well, reality check: They didn't know me, and they're never gonna get me back.

I ran away from my high-class social lifestyle almost five months ago, with the love of my life, Chad Danforth. We were two different people then; he was a biker boy who loved his engines and I was just a socialite in the world of rich upper-class Albuquerque. But once our worlds collide, I knew I couldn't stay away from him, and vice versa. It took some convincing, on my part, but one night, after I was introduced into society, I left my old world behind and became apart of a new world….**his**world. I was never the same after that night.

With the money I had taken from my parent's safe, and the money I saved for college, Chad and I left to California for a while. It was there where Chad taught me everything about motorcycles, cars, and introduced me into his fast-paced rule-free lifestyle. He would hang with his boys and ride in the daytime, but at night, he partied and raced the downtown streets, giving us even more money to leave the country for life. I took it all in and became a part of it really quickly, which is what really gave me my new makeover.

Instead of having my hair up at all times, it was down either straight or curly, which is what Chad usually preferred whenever he would run his fingers through it. Every day I would always have something dirty under my nails from fixing engines and changing oils and everything else of the latter. The one thing that didn't change so much was my figure and my face….which was how the cops were able to know where I was after a couple of months. So with the money and what we had, we traveled to the Turks & Caicos Islands to start over. Chad didn't like the move, he had preferred Jamaica or the Dominican Republic, but because of the love we shared, he accepted it and so we moved...

* * *

Drills running and engines roaring mixed with the waves coasting down on the shore was all that Taylor heard as she laid out in the sun. D-Forth Auto Shop was in full business behind her but instead of working, she took a break to take a swim in the ocean and lay out in the sun. Chad knew it was one of her favorite things to do ever since they arrived there two months. He had made sure that wherever they went, she was near a beach, which was why he bought a beach house for her and an old auto shop that so happened to be on the shore also. All he wanted for her was to be happy and to be free, which is what she had told him when they met five months prior. With all that they have experienced, he was happy that she was finally enjoying herself and living life without someone telling her what to do.

Chad was leaning up on the doorway, just watching Taylor, who was a few feet away, as she reapplied sunscreen and put back on her shades. He threw his rag at the car he was fixing up and walked over to where Taylor was. As he got closer, he saw that she was wearing a pearl white halter bikini with string beaded bottoms, aka his favorite pieces of clothing on her. She had found it at an expensive surf shop in California and he begged her to have it, even willing to pay for it himself. It had complimented her figure and her complexion perfectly, which was one of the things he had loved about her. Plus the fact that she gave up her silver-platter lifestyle to be with him.

"You doing alright over here, sexy?" he asked her with a crazy smile.

Taylor looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, it's pretty nice. Am I needed for something?" she said.

Chad shook his head, "Nah, you good just laying here looking sexy as ever," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

She kissed him back, feeling his rough lips on hers. "Mmm, well that's good, 'cause I'm not sure I want to get up," she replied as she pulled back.

"Ha, well you might have to. We have a race tonight to prepare for," Chad told her.

"Don't you mean 'you'?" Tay said.

"No, I mean 'us.' It's a tag team race," he explained.

Taylor lifted up her sunglasses and looked at him, "Seriously? I'm gonna race tonight?" she asked him. She had begged him for weeks on end if she could ever get in on a race, but Chad always denied, saying that she would get hurt in a crash and he didn't want that for her.

"Yeah, you've been practicing for a while, and I think it's time we put it to the test," Chad smiled at her.

She smiled back as she slowly took her sunglasses off her head. She glanced at him, giving him that sexy look he got a hard on for, "Well then, I guess I gotta get ready, huh? I have to dress to impress," she replied with a wicked smile.

'_That's the girl I fell in love with,'_ he thought to himself as he saw her get up from her lounge chair and walk back to the auto shop, her butt moving perfectly with her walk. Taylor looked back at him with a sexy smirk, knowing that she got him where she wanted him. Chad licked his lips and jogged after her, thinking _'This is gonna be one hell of a night.'_

* * *

That night couldn't have come any sooner. Everyone heard about the tag team race, and how Chad's beau, me, was gonna make her racing debut. We didn't know where we were racing, which made it as thrilling as usual, so I wasn't that nervous. I had been in the car with Chad numerous times in his races, and it was very exhilarating. But for me to experience it, me in the driver's seat…I was excited yet nervous.

Fortunately, Chad had calmed my nerves numerous times before we came, if you know what I mean.

As everyone was standing and admiring the bikes and the cars that were on display, I was dressed in my short tight black & red jumpsuit that Chad had made for me. My front was fully unbuttoned, showing off my white bikini top, and I had on white pumps to match. I know that there were some men here that were definitely getting turned on, but I only had eyes for one man. That was all that mattered to me.

I was leaning into the inside of my hood of my midnight blue 1999 Audi TT RS, checking that everything was in working condition for the race, when I felt a familiar hand on the small of my back.

"The race is getting ready to start in a minute, is everything ok?" Chad asked me.

"Yeah, just wanted to do a double check," I replied, pulling back and closing down the hood with a bang, "you know how I am."

"Indeed I do," said Chad, who lifted me up and placed me on the hood, my legs immediately wrap around his waist, "you're gonna be fine out there; I trust you."

"What happened to 'I don't want you out there. You might get hurt'?" I asked him, playfully messing with his lapel on his infamous red and black motorcycle jacket. It was like wherever he wore the jacket, he always got the upmost respect from everybody. I had yet to ask him on how that was possible.

"Well, after seeing what you can do with a stick shift and a V8 engine on turbo, I know I had my true girl," he told me, "one who's sexy as hell and can do magic with a car,"

"I learned from the best," I replied before giving him a searing kiss. It was interrupted pretty quickly by the siren symbolizing that the race was going to start. We kissed again before he got on his motorcycle and I got into my car. We drove it out the start line, and I smiled as I heard Chad rev up against the other two boys he was racing. As they gave us the GPS that told us where the race would take place, I started to ponder on all that I had gone through to get to this position. Never would I have thought I would be living far away from home, living in the fast life, driving racecars against people I didn't know. It seemed too good to be true in movies, but I guess that's how it was.

I heard the cheers go off and I looked up to see Chad zoom off into the distance, leaving the other guys in the dust, barely following behind him. I shook my head at him, wondering how I could ever fall for someone like him. Sure, he had a hard surface but it was hidden by a soft heart that he only had for me. I was surprised to be able to see that in him, which is what made me fall for him. He was the main reason I left my old life; he was the bad seed that planted itself inside of me and I ran with it. It's not like I don't regret my decision, because I don't, but now I realize that I didn't leave just for the sake of getting away from my hectic life…

It was to be with him.

It was to prove to the people in my past life that I don't have to live to their standards. I don't have to succumb to what they wanted out of me: to be a lawyer, to marry someone of high class, to have two children and keep up with society and their ever-changing lifestyle. With this new life I'm living, sure I still have to prove myself to people, but at least I can do it on my terms, my rules, my way. And with Chad behind me, I know for a fact that nothing can get in the way.

As I heard motors rolling in the distance coming closer, I started to rev up. This race was more than my debut; it was my proof to my past life, to the people who were watching, to Chad, and to me that I was born to be free. I was born to be a wild, classy, yet sexy woman who just wants to make her mark her own way. I looked at my competitors and from the look on their faces, they had it in their mind that they knew they were going to win. I looked at them as my past, saying that I made a mistake leaving….

I'd show them…I'd show them all what I'm capable of. This was for getting rid of my past for good, and looking onto my new life in the now and future. This was it; this was my time to win…

Just watch me!

**Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed that continuation of Path of Sin. I hope to see more reviews out of this one too. And if you haven't read my 101 Kisses chapter called Path of Sin, you definitely need to in order to understand this. Anyways, hope you all have a great holiday week. I'll update soon. Love you guys! Review please.**

**~ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


End file.
